


I’m intoxicated by happiness (4)

by Gigi_Bell



Series: Drabble Collection [4]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Drabble Collection, Fluff, Ghosts, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, MAMA Era Powers (EXO), Mental Health Issues, Pimp Chanyeol, Psychic Baekhyun, Short Stories, Smut, Supernatural Elements, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:55:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 42
Words: 70,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27251536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gigi_Bell/pseuds/Gigi_Bell
Summary: 💗1:Suggestions2-3: They’d never learned how to love, until they did (EXO Planet)4-5: I dreamt of you without falling asleep (Mama AU)6-12:When being a spoiled personal whore gets tiring🍭13-18: Psychic’s value life, Baekhyun valued Chanyeol’s for him🔮19-25:Baekhyun makes a gang leader bleed, it’s  Chanyeol’s own fault anyway26-31:Baekhyun is a bit insecure, but his alpha doesn’t hesitate to fix that 🐺32-37: A Nymph struggles with an antisocial, wolf mate 🐺 🌳38- : Where Chanyeol has to learn not to hate vampires 🧛 🐺
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Series: Drabble Collection [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1839241
Comments: 177
Kudos: 244





	1. Suggestions

**Author's Note:**

> This work is solely mine, I do not allow stories to be posted on any other site, and any translations that are done will be posted here on my own page, I don’t allow my works to be posted under any other accounts.

  
Hello!

I decided to create this chapter solely so people can leave comments of any ideas they’ve had! Or any ideas or concepts they think I could approach! I promise to at least look over your ideas, but as always I will only do ones I feel comfortable doing! So no request is guaranteed to be done!

🖤🖤💜💜💙💙


	2. In this universe, I’ll find you (Now & Then)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t mind me, I’m rearranging some stufffffff
> 
> (This is a two-shot btw)

  
Park Chanyeol was eight years old when he first learned about the universe.

Atoms made up any given object at any given time in _any_ different universe.

_So why did his planet have white, glowing trees?_

_Why was he shown so many different photos of people - and each one more different looking than the next?_

He used to find that those with deeper tones and beauty marks were the prettiest, the most pleasing to look at just like he used to believe _parang_ was always the most delicious fruit on his planet.

It seemed there were many, many things for him to learn though.

He was ten when he first was approved by his elders to leave his pod, never to remember why he was placed inside it nor how, his necklace spoke wonders of his date of birth and he counted his years himself.

Park Chanyeol learned of the universe and _himself_ at a young age.

Their planet filled a solar system of eleven others, all circulating around a nuclear, white, diamond shaped planet they called _dal._

Dal was a place unspoken in modern times, a word he’d been shushed and punished for loudly asking about because it was _unspeakable._

Chanyeol never forgot how many eyes shot to him back then, back when he was young and confused. Back when he used to _want_ the answers. 

Much different than now, he mused. 

That same year, Chanyeol was chosen to join the academy - one he’d unknowingly been being taught to go to since he was a baby, or at least since he could remember.

Exodus was a strict place, their planet was small and yet _still_ the truth had been hidden from him - them - for far too long, far, far too long.

While still in his pod he’d memorized things he’d never thought he'd ever need - languages, photographs of other planets - _humans_ always felt the oddest for him to watch because they looked so much like them yet were _still_ different.

At least they felt different, and Chanyeol could recall wondering if it was because they laughed and smiled and _sang._

They kissed and loved and it was such an _odd_ sensation, an odd word and concept for his mind to remember because his entire childhood was spent being force fed these ideas and ways.

In a way, he was grateful for it now, but at the same time every time he recalled the memory something like _anger_ overcame him. 

Their kind weren’t taught such emotions, but he learned that humans felt these things at _such_ a concerning rate.

For them, overwhelming emotions was an infection, a terrible and life threatening disease and they’d been taught never to feel more than they’re welcomed to.

Then again, he’d never been taught to love either, and such a thing came in such an overwhelming form that it was difficult to deal with when it hurt his heart so painfully good.

At age fifteen was when he was first placed into a team. A group of other children so much like him, yet not.

Chanyeol was fifteen when he learned how very _unspecial_ he was.

Fire seemed like something that shouldn’t be allowed to touch skin nor allowed to have life and give form, so Chanyeol always considered it special.

It wasn’t, there were tens or twenties of other kids his age doing the same thing as him - learning, training.

For an unknown reason, yet they never questioned it.

Having that mindset, he knew that meant his group members also were not special - there could and _would_ always be replacements for each of them, Sehun was not the only person to carry winds nor was Kyungsoo the only one to raise plants from a blade of grass, and life was just _like that._

Except it wasn’t, because Chanyeol didn’t believe all of them weren’t special - at least not Baekhyun at least.

Chanyeol was fifteen when he felt love for the first time.

Byun Baekhyun didn’t listen, he didn’t do what others told him, he _yelled and complained -_ it was a wonder how he’d even made it out of his pod with so much questioning and attitude towards their elders.

Maybe that’s why Chanyeol adored him so much, because he was willing to take the punishments if only to ask questions they all were thinking.

Byun Baekhyun, while small, while innocent looking, while aggressive, was _strong_ and he was a _fighter,_ and Chanyeol knew that the reason he’d been let in was _because_ he was different.

Different was hard to deal with, it was a hassle and time consuming, and yet _still_ it won in the end.

Chanyeol knew quickly their _group_ was different from the others. 

While not normally verbally fighting back nor arguing - unless Baekhyun - they all had _questions._

They all had a place and took advantage of their skill sets in order to find something - anything - to explain the world they knew.

Luhan snuck thoughts into their head although he rarely used his voice in real life, simple questions - _have you heard the news? Have you snuck out at night? When was the last you’ve been outside of the gates?_

Years. So long ago that Chanyeol didn’t remember what the view outside his pod window had been - was there a tree? Were there houses? He had no idea.

They had no room to feel this way when they knew nothing of the real world, of the dangers - not yet at least.

No, the only real thing he had reason to complain about was the trials they were put through, and even then there was a sick feeling of satisfaction that he felt every time he was placed into one.

Everytime he _won._

That feeling of _I’m different now. I’m stronger._

A feeling of urgency to please not only himself but his team.

And pleased they were - but they were also pleased even if he lost.

If any of them lost, if any of them refused, if any of them forfeited - - and it happened so, so many times. 

The one thing they had control of was their actions in a trial, and some of them were much different than the rest when it came their turns.

Yixing, for example, would put his hands up and forfeit as soon as the bells rang for him to fight.

They always greeted him with hugs as if he had won.

Or like how Junmyeon was so afraid of overusing his gift and drowning someone that he _let_ the other water users take him down with no restraint. He still celebrated with them after. 

Baekhyun cried the first time he’d won a match. It wasn’t his fault when he'd been trained and was being _told_ to fight until there was no more fight.

He was dangerous in the ring, so much so that Chanyeol could recall all the _glares_ and _stares_ Baekhyun had gotten afterwards. 

The smaller held his head up high as if he hadn’t sobbed into Chanyeol's shoulder the night before with palms covering his ears because of the _screams._

Light was powerful too, but Baekhyun’s was unique in the way he could manipulate it. 

It was almost like it was something _different_ than the others.

That should have been their first clue in realizing that they _were_ different.

The first match Chanyeol ever won individually, he was sixteen and it was added to the list of _why_ they should have pushed harder - asked more - perhaps they could have controlled this outcome. 

Back then, they hadn’t cared.

They’d been too caught up in living, and Chanyeol had been too caught up in Baekhyun.

~~~~~~

“-and you can _always,_ and I mean _always_ throw the match.” 

Chanyeol rolled his eyes at Minseok’s ranting, earning a smack to his arm from Junmyeon in the elders defense.

He frowned at that, but just lifted his head to look over Junmyeon’s as the elder adjusted his outfit and around the room.

The pod was all silver with only glass windows on one side, windows that showed an array of judge tables and an arena.

Individual matches were much quicker and far less complicated than group ones and Chanyeol wasn’t allowed to sneak a peek of the arena yet, but he already suspected it was some sort of grassy area based on Kyungsoo pointedly rolling an acorn the second they came inside.

He had to have gotten it from _somewhere_ and knowing the other, it was a sly hint.

Chanyeol was now wearing a skintight black and grey jumpsuit, the leather boots on his feet he felt would be a liability, but the number 12 on his chest gave him a little more confidence.

Their group number was Exo twelve, yet there were only five other groups to compete with.

It wasn’t hard to figure out _where_ one through six had gone.

“Yeol.” 

He blinked away from Kyungsoo in order to raise his head to look up at Yifan, internally wondering when it was he’d catch up to the others height. 

“We’re serious.” The elder said, patting the twelve on his chest and lingering a warning look in his eyes, “No match is considered lost by us. Forfeiting is not losing and even then, losing is still trying.” 

“Yeah, Yeol! Just hide or something!” He heard Jongin exclaim and snorted at the black puff of smoke the other appeared in only to press his face to the window as if it was too much work to walk the three feet to it.

“I’m not you, Jonginnie. Thanks though.” 

Jongin still flashed him a bright beam even though Chanyeol had mostly meant it in making fun of the other for hiding out his own matches.

Chanyeol just accepted another hit from Junmyeon for teasing the younger and rolled his shoulders back, stretching them out as he turned around to walk towards the opposite side of the room.

Luhan was laying across the metal cot and juggling a few random, plain clear packaged snacks in the air with Sehun near his legs picking at his fingers.

The two weren’t much for talking, and it was no wonder they were always together, much like how Zitao cling to Yifan for a role model although their personalities were so different.

Baekhyun was there, looking over Jongdae’s shoulder and watching the other read, but as soon as he noticed Chanyeol was up he was standing up with a smile.

Chanyeol smiled back, likely twice as bright as he grabbed the zip up jacket part of his uniform off the bed to put on.

“You know, if you burn up I’d be very sad.” 

God what was with everyone trying to get him to forfeit? 

“If I burn up, you can have my serving of pudding.” 

Baekhyun laughed loudly and completely inappropriately for their circumstances, shoving Chanyeol's fingers off the zipper in order to help him zip it up.

“You give me your pudding every dinner anyway.” 

“I don’t have a sweet tooth,” Chanyeol excused, staring at the white and gold on the collar of Baekhyun’s shirt. 

He’d always been jealous of others assigned colors - his black and grey always felt dull compared to the vibrant uniforms the others got to wear.

Or maybe he was just most jealous of white and gold for fitting Baekhyun so well.

There was a buzzer noise outside the pod, one that made everyone stop what they were doing and suck in a deep breath before they were breathing once more. 

_Two minutes until release._

“If things start getting bad out the-“

Chanyeol laughed and shoved Baekhyun’s pointing finger out of his face, “Don't scold me, you’re barely older.” 

“Will still beat you in training if you pull something ridiculous!” Baekhyun hissed. His eyes always narrowed more when pissed off and his angry finger was back nearly touching his nose in an instant.

Chanyeol felt bad for getting him worked up even though Baekhyun was quick to temper, he sighed and swallowed away his nerves as he grasped the shaking and angry hand from out of his face to hold, carefully looking down at the slender hand as he uncurled Baekhyun’s fist, “Don't be scared, when you get scared it makes us all afraid. You can’t both be the strongest and the weakest at once.” 

It was a lie, because Baekhyun was always both. He was always the strongest yet cried over things not in his control.

Later on, he would realize that even emotions they had no specific name for could result in tears the same way being livid could or elated could.

Emotions were so _weird._

“That’s an unfair assumption that I’m the strongest.” 

“Then are you the weakest?” Chanyeol asked, whispering as he could hear the metal door of the pod unlocking, locking eyes with Baekhyun’s and standing so close he could see that the elders eyes were bloodshot.

Perhaps he was just tired. 

Baekhyun looked conflicted then, a look in his eye undecipherable for people that were incapable of understanding others if not for lack of trying.

To understand would mean they needed to have a grasp on themselves and their own emotions, and that was always the hardest part.

“I’m only saying you’re assuming a lot of me,” Baekhyun argued, his cracked bottom lip coming between his teeth in a way that made his chin stick out more.

“I’m assuming that you’re afraid, we’re working on these… these things… _words_ for these sort of feelings, remember?” 

“Baekhyun likely never read the books!” He heard Jongdae snort across the room.

“I did!” Baekhyun cried instantly, looking shaken up as he looked around the room and saw eyes on him, taking a minuscule step closer to hide behind Chanyeol.

Much was obvious of the two of them, and yet all of them had trouble understanding.

All Chanyeol knew was that it filled him with pride Baekhyun stepped towards him for comfort.

“I did,” Baekhyun said, softer as he removed his hand from Chanyeol's to hold his jacket, “Then… the.. the word I believe I’m feeling is I’m brooding um…” 

_“Brooding… thinking deeply about something that makes you unhappy..”_ Luhan said loudly to himself, he tended to do so, but unlike the other teams telepaths they never scolded him to keep it to himself.

After all, being inside your head was supposed to be for yourself, but how could he do so when others thoughts intruded his mind? 

“The thought of you getting hurt makes me unhappy.” 

“Well I believe that is common sense,” Chanyeol laughed softly, “I feel the same when watching any of you leave for matches also, Baekhyun.” 

Unexpectedly, Baekhyun shook his head a little, leaning back a bit as if to gather his own thoughts, “No. it’s different. I think I don’t have the correct word…” 

“Well what word is it?” Minseok wondered.

Chanyeol waited for a reply, but Baekhyun looked so conflicted as he grabbed his temple and shook his head, “There must not be such a word as I mean… how can feelings conflict in such a way that I’m _pained?”_

“Let us find a word then, words must be able to explain something so odd!” Jongdae yelled as if his idea was preposterous, flipping through the book in his hands rapidly.

“Yes, yes.. let us -“ Baekhyun didn’t get to finish his thought as the ringer was sounding and Chanyeol had to go, he scurried over to the door and left the smaller standing confused in his place.

Junmyeon clasped a hand on Chanyeol's arm, “Remember-“ 

_“Forfeit if I need,”_ Chanyeol got out swiftly, shaking his palms out as he awaited the door opening, staring at solid metal and trying to formulate a plan in his head. 

“No matter what,” Kyungsoo began, tossing the acorn across the floor where it rolled into Chanyeol's boot, “Winning doesn’t change our opinions, nor does losing. You will still come out as our brother.” 

There were words to explain _everything._

~~~~~~

Chanyeol won that match and all that followed.

Sometimes his boots melted onto his feet and he spent nights in pure torture while Yixing healed his melded toes, and sometimes his clothing caught so much fire that he was nearly nude by the end of it.

He didn’t care much for the outcomes of the others, because his first was all he cared to remember because it was the most important.

They’d stayed up all night looking for _Baekhyun’s word._

There was only one thing they came up with and such a thing felt so otherworldly to claim, but _love_ was the only thing that fit Baekhyun’s explanation.

Since then, they realized things were going differently for them as they had for the other groups in the past.

See, each generation of groups was made to be _one,_ a team.

But there were always issues.

There were groups that had dead members, and an unful group was one not complete, and not _worthy._

There were ones that hated each other - ones that bullied their own members.

Plenty of times had they witnessed or overheard abuse between members.

Yet, they were taught to be family.

How ironic when your family were those you hated the most.

They argued, of course, they got into fights as people tended to do.

Only by the end of the day they were all ready to sit at a table and eat together, as if such an argument never occurred. 

Things they never noticed back then, they noticed now because of all the time they had on their hands - all of the thinking they could do.

All in silence as it was peaceful that way.

Park Chanyeol was eighteen when things changed. 

He was also eighteen when they knew the whole truth.

When Exodus was made, it was created by man. It was a seed of the Earth created by nuclear explosions and given so, the entire core of Exodus was a _tree._

Such talk felt so weird, how could a tree create a planet?

Only it was no normal tree, but an intelligent life form. 

Humans were both idiotic and intelligent creatures, ones that had no specialty to them, yet were still unique.

Given that, they had destroyed themselves.

Chanyeol didn’t know much of the details because his memory was nothing compared to Jongdae or Luhan’s, but he knew there were something called _wars occurring._

A war that obliterated mankind.

Exodus’ tree was connected to the life on Earth, and with the life destroyed - it's creator destroyed - there were no clues as to what was left to do but _recreate_.

See, over time Exodus’ people had grown a set of abilities granted from the tree itself that applied to the tree’s well-being and gifted fertility to the life it was connected to.

 _Fire,_ in order to protect the land.

Water, in order to quench their people.

Air, in order to sustain human growth.

Fertility, in order for the lands to be fruitful. 

Mind, in order to store knowledge. 

Time, in order to keep track of the years. 

Ice, in order to fight heat.

Movement, in order to spread influence. 

Healing, in order to sustain lives. 

Electricity, in order to spark activity. 

Flight, in order to view their new world. 

_Light,_ in order to truly live. 

These people, they needed to truly match. They needed to truly become one to receive the last gift the tree had for them.

And they did. 

Exo did.

There were trials every two years, and these were no ordinary matches.

They were no common games that happened monthly in order to narrow down groups.

These were deadly. They were for _one group to win._

 _It_ worked out differently every time, no two matches even similar to each other. 

But by then, they’d already _knew_ it was them. It had to be.

It had to be them, or they shall _die_ proving it _._

~~~~~~

They were separated into two groups, one on opposite sides of the wall where the groups would have to work separately to reach an endpoint.

Only the race wasn’t complete without a few obstacles.

It was a maze, that’s all they knew of the first area - a maze they needed to get through, but after that they were blind to what would be happening.

And their biggest threat was people just like _them._

The group they’d be going against was much older, a winner of a round years before, but they hadn’t gotten the elders approval to be the _winners of the tree._

Their cooperation had been too horrible, and an uneven match can be won if carried by one single person, but couldn’t be granted as a win if not a group effort. 

They were ready for anything, silent born killers that had no cares if the other team were much younger than themselves.

Chanyeol had to force himself not to care _too._

“Jongin. Don't jump off unless it’s approved,” Junmyeon ranted and the eldest in the room had been doing so ever since they were separated into groups of six and led away separately.

He, Sehun, Junmyeon, Kyungsoo, Jongin, and Baekhyun were all in one.

He wished Baekhyun hadn’t been because he didn’t want to do anything rash if things went south.

But for now he still had time to hold him - although Baekhyun was the one holding _him_ and patting at the silver _fire, team 12_ weaved into his jumpsuit.

At least they wore identical outfits now and he didn’t have to feel jealous of Baekhyun’s, and when he’d whispered as much to the smaller he’d beamed and laughed as if he wasn’t willing to die within minutes.

“Of course.” Jongin answered obediently, and Chanyeol could see the nerve coming off of him. 

Out of all of them, Sehun seemed to be well out of it though, anxiety pouring off of him because normally they didn’t separate him from everyone like this.

The youngest was only sixteen, so it _was_ difficult to make a decision like this.

_It wasn’t like they had much of a choice anyway._

“To live or die, to die or live. A lifetime of hiding isn’t living much at all,” Kyungsoo commented, but it was more for himself, obvious if the way he was fiddling said anything.

“Sehun.” Chanyeol pulled Baekhyun closer by his waist, hugging him under his chin as he reached around to put a hand out towards the youngest.

Baekhyun shifted to his side more when Sehun came over, giving him room to squeeze in if he liked all without releasing Chanyeol. 

“You shouldn’t be afraid to die,” He whispered, petting a hand through the youngests hair but being loud enough that he knew the others could hear too, and he knew they did because Kyungsoo stopped shaking his leg. “To die is not scary. It’s more like a dream, remember? As if back in a pod again, restarting.” 

Sehun didn’t speak much, but when he did it came with everyone’s attention. And he certainly had it as he tapped his boot on the ground and shifted to lean into Baekhyun’s back and Chanyeol's chest. _“I’m not scared to die.”_

“Then there’s no reason to be afraid.” 

“I’m scared for one of you to die,” Sehun corrected before he was rushing away and back to pacing near the door as if he hadn’t come for affection at all.

Anxiously paranoid, but Chanyeol knew he was probably speaking to Luhan in his head already by now. 

Fingers tugged his collar before Chanyeol had only a second to stare at brown eyes before Baekhyun was surging closer for a peck and making the taller go wide eyed because such affection was always hidden if not in the safety of their home pod.

At this time, they didn’t _know_ it was allowed nor that their bond of emotions was _why_ they all were special.

“To die is not scary if it’s with my family,” Baekhyun whispered, lips a hair length away and Chanyeol decided they’d already been caught on footage and surged down for another, fingers lingering gently in Baekhyun’s newly cut hair.

For the match it was a precaution for all new haircuts down to the root, looks weren’t much of a priority anyway.

“Then let us die.” 

Chanyeol laughed at Jongin's nervous yet prideful comment, smiling into Baekhyun’s mouth before pulling away to brush the back of his palm over his lover's smooth cheek.

He wished they would have had more time together, to perhaps become _proper_ lovers.

This was all they could have, and if dying tonight it was enough.

“To death!” Baekhyun chirped wildly, giggling into his jaw and clutching onto Chanyeol, “To death and outrageous behavior!” 

They all had to laugh, and it was only added to when Luhan flooded a _cheers to that_ into their minds.

It was peaceful for a moment then, accepting. 

To die or live wasn’t much of a choice, but for people who never had the capacity to _want_ to live, it was an easy choice.

They didn’t manage to sneak in anymore cheers before being funneled out of their pod.

The maze was huge, and when looking to the left he could see Yifan’s angry brow on the opposite end of the four rows and between them the other team - their number was _8._

12 versus 8, a four year generation difference.

Chanyeol didn’t try analyzing them too much, as it was far more important to take a look at their surroundings.

The maze was solid concrete, but the most important detail was that ivy littered it.

Immediately after taking in that detail he tapped Kyungsoo's arm to which the younger squeezed his back, a silent _I noticed._

If all maxes were the same, he wouldn’t know, but he did know they were at an advantage already.

A timer at the top began counting down from five and Chanyeol saw a flash from the corner of his eye and saw Baekhyun’s hands already lit up, he swallowed hard.

_5_

_4_

_3_

And yet it stopped counting down.

Chanyeol frowned and shifted to turn and look down the rows in confusion.

The row closest to him was moving already to run into their maze, and as he was being confused, he caught eyes with one of them, a girl. 

She winked and as she ran off he noticed the _time, team 8._

 _“Go! Go!”_ Chanyeol pushed Junmyeon forward to head inside when he realized the trap they’d been put in, losing seconds already due to their clock hacker and began tearing off.

“What was that!” Sehun yelled, still confused.

He ignored it as they had far more issues to deal with when the maze separated.

They had to stop and stare at each other blank faced when a shadow was over their heads and he looked up to see the opposite teams flyer above them and point their own team to the directions.

Chanyeol didn’t know there were no rules.

“Jongin!” Junmyeon yelled, grabbing the second youngest, “Jump. Do it. Both ways, you’re leading.” 

There was no time for debate, and Jongin started checking routes in clouds of black instantly.

“I can’t let them get ahead!” He heard Baekhyun yell before a smaller hand was placed over his eyes seeing as he was right beside him.

Baekhyun blasted the flyer and Chanyeol only gawked when his eyes were let go of to the sight of the flyer now passed out on the edge of the maze wall, the light having burned right to his head and _if_ he awoke he’d be blind.

 _“This way!”_ Jongin was back, tugging Sehun's arm.

At least there were only five left, yet Chanyeol could see the angry clenched jaw Baekhyun had that would be guilt and hatred later.

They took off sprinting until Jongin was led to a dead end with a wall full of ivy.

Apparently it wasn’t only him that was seeing the light blue glow as Kyungsoo waved a hand over it and revealed a series of different colored symbols.

“Riddle?” Junmyeon panted.

“No… no, I’ve seen these before…” Kyungsoo disagreed, careful not to touch one as he waved away the plants.

Sehun stepped up with a murmur under his breath, no doubt Luhan had something to add as he was whispering _unicorn, fist, wings.._ descriptions of the pictures on the walls.

Chanyeol had only just stepped towards the back of the group once he realized they were at a point they’d take a while when he felt a searing in his back.

He screamed and leaned onto the concrete to turn around, his jumpsuit burnt open at his shoulder.

“Might wanna watch your back!” He heard a man cackle.

Before he could even get over the pain Junmyeon was hurling a handful of water at the other and the sparks that had been buzzing around the others arm conducted heat from the current and the man hissed and was forced to put them out.

Bad choice because as soon as Jongin was puffing over a hit to the face was all it took to have him out for the count.

Bye bye, lightning.

“Yeol, Yeol - oh, god. Chanyeol.” Baekhyun cupped his face, eyes wide with worry.

“I’m okay - ‘m okay, get it open.” 

He wasn’t okay, he needed Yixing right now but hoped the others were in a far better spot than he was right now.

“Exo! Exo! This one!” Sehun yipped and Chanyeol hadn’t seen him this excited in years.

He was pointing at one somewhat shaped like a tree.

They trusted him enough to know he was likely right.

“Do it! Do it!” Baekhyun yelled, grabbing under Chanyeol's arm to help him off the wall although his legs were working just fine.

Sehun pushed in the button and it started moving.

They should have expected things to not be that easy because when it opened up it was to a large circle.

There were no other paths, no other branches to lead off to, and right as Chanyeol was going to suggest standing Kyungsoo up on top of the wall to see what was next, he realized.

It was an arena.

“Get down!” He yelled, attempting to push Baekhyun off of him, “Get-“

Baekhyun was _blasted_ back into his chest leading him to groan in pain as his shoulder smashed into concrete again, arm holding the smaller up against him and top freezing cold.

Chanyeol couldn't be in pain right now, not when Baekhyun was gasping for air and just took a huge ice block to the chest. 

Now he was just _pissed._

As he was moving to set Baekhyun down, unable to help with his breathing but he _could_ protect him, he felt the air pick up as winds began to spin and knew Sehun was equally as pissed off. 

_“You hit my brother!”_

Yeah. Definitely pissed.

Chanyeol stood over Baekhyun whilst painfully listening to his gasping, making sure he was hidden behind him as he eyed the other team.

Sehun was _angry,_ he had someone - the ice maker if he had to guess - trapped in a ring and fighting for breath, winds spinning faster and _faster._

_They had to keep spinning to win._

A healer wasn’t much of a problem, only helpful for just that _healing_ and this one didn’t seem to be the physical, hand to hand combat kind as Yixing could be because she was already bound in ivy and strung up with her feet off the ground.

His main concern - the telepath and the time hacker.

It was proving a concern because the telepath boy had Junmyeon on his knees with his hands over his ears in physical pain.

Luhan’s gift was harsh, yet there was a flaw to it.

It could _only_ work if the other was focused intently on them.

So intently that Chanyeol raised a hand to throw a fireball.

But, there was a hit to his face and he didn’t _see_ it at all, yet the fireball went flying and caught the boy's boots and he hoped that would be a distraction enough for Junmyeon to get freed of the hold.

Now Chanyeol was pissed because all he knew was he was _feeling_ like he was getting hit yet not noticing anything.

Only one explanation. 

“Idiotic time changer!” He yelled, annoyed as he looked around and didn’t see anything - then came a swift hit to the jaw that had him kneeling over.

He could do this for a while, because Zitao told them that even he got tired of changing time after a while, especially if speeding it up for only himself.

But Chanyeol was irritated and his lover was fighting for air and he was _done._

“Jongin!” Chanyeol turned to grab Baekhyun off the ground, shoving him towards the younger when Jongin was close enough.

Kyungsoo and Sehun were both letting anger consume them, vines tightening, winds blaring.

Chanyeol grabbed them by the waist and dragged them closer to Junmyeon who was still trying to deal with the telepath only he _was_ freed, just trying to restrain the other in water wasn’t the best idea when the other knew your next move before you made it.

Obviously, he hadn’t seen Chanyeol's next move though as he shoved everyone into a circle and knew this was so cruel.

But he was exhausted. 

He set the place ablaze.

Everywhere but the small circle they were in got lit up in the red and orange of their maze. 

Chanyeol screamed as he released what energy he had left.

The vines burned, the floors burned, anything that wasn’t within the six person circle _burned._

And just as he felt himself sway and near unconsciousness, a beep sounded as the wall in front of them opened up.

He saw Yixing being held in Yifan’s arms injured, Zitao was laying on the ground undoubtedly unconscious.

Chanyeol met Luhan’s eyes with a half conscious, half disbelieving laugh - then collapsed face first onto the concrete.

~~~~~~

They won the right to plant the next tree.

All their lives devoted to a truth, and yet even when it was told to them it felt so _useless._

Their planet was dying, you would think people would feel for that sort of thing and yet.. emptiness.

How could they love a place that has forced them to become what they are now? 

They couldn’t, yet they did recognize the gift they’d been given.

The tree would give life on the leftover place of the _Earth,_ a place that they began to study much more of once winning the tournament.

They learned of things restricted from them before - from pets to _sex._

Chanyeol remembered the way Baekhyun turned red during that lesson whilst Jongin spluttered aloud about there being _more than kissing?_

Quite adorable, much like how they were taught more of emotions at this point.

Words for lust and passion. The difference between longing and _belonging._

The difference between brothers and friends.

It was a long journey, and now, as Chanyeol sat on Earth he mused it was still ongoing.

They’d crash landed on Earth three nights ago, and it was a place just as barren as they expected.

There were plans now - only they were much different than before.

The goal: plant the tree and teach the next generation they’re gifted.

How to get there - well, that was their own choice as they no longer lived in a world of strict rules and lifestyles.

“Chanyeol?” 

“Chanyeol?” 

_“Chan!”_ Baekhyun screeched in his ear to finally warn his attention, and Chanyeol felt at ease when the smaller clutched onto his fingers and pulled him towards his feet.

He thought maybe they’d be trying something new tonight. Maybe dancing, because they’d seen videos of it.

But there wasn’t much to do as the place they’d landed in was a forest, and it’d be days of walking until they’d reach a home where they could properly use human things.

For now, they didn’t care about the lifeline of a glowing white tree resting in their ship.

For now, they’d live a bit longer and finally have time for themselves.

Well deserved time with nobody to interfere.

“I believe this is mistreatment.” 

“What is?” 

“To ignore me!” Baekhyun whined, bottom lip pouting as he tugged Chanyeol towards the woods and away from the campfire and their family.

Chanyeol only laughed and swatted a bug away from Baekhyun’s face, rolling his eyes as the smaller forced him against a tree and deemed the distance far enough to press his smaller self against Chanyeol, “Have you misread a definition? You don’t know mistreatment when it comes to me with you.” 

Baekhyun laughed and rested his chin against Chanyeol's sternum, chewing on the corner of his lip with such genuine happiness it was hard to simply look at.

Perhaps that’s the emotion they felt the most of these days - overwhelming happiness.

“I feel that way.” 

“You’re a fibber,” Chanyeol tsked, sweeping his finger over the bridge of Baekhyun’s nose playfully, “Try again.” 

“Hmmm, don't know the word…” Baekhyun teased.

Chanyeol smiled and pressed a kiss to his brow, “Try _tenderness._ I believe I’m much more tender with you than mistreating.” 

They didn’t conceal their partiality for each other, never needed to anymore when in the comfort of each other, so it wasn’t a surprise when Baekhyun pressed his smile into Chanyeol's collarbone as if bashfully hiding.

Yet it wasn’t much more than fondness in his own eyes too.

“Cherish you and your horrible choice in words,” Chanyeol whispered, a large hand cupping the back of his head as if to keep him there while massaging his fingers over soft hair. “You and you alone, Baekhyun.” 

“Why?” Baekhyun muffled into his skin.

“In a world of no choices, you were my choice,” The taller said simply, gently moving the smaller back only so he could slide down the tree onto the forest floor, opening his arms as invitation.

Baekhyun always accepted such invitations and was quick to climb back down to his knees and huddle close as if it was freezing out when it wasn’t at all. 

It was perfectly cool out.

“I’ve read something recently.” 

Chanyeol hummed, closing his eyes to lean into the ministrations of Baekhyun’s finger trailing his features. The elder liked to do such things as this, soft and gentle things especially when recalling things that _weren’t_ soft and gentle.

Either way, Baekhyun trailed his fingers as if they were feathers with the utmost control. 

“The word adore means loving deeply, devotion, and worship, a rapturous love.” 

“I believe that means I adore you in many universes.” 

Baekhyun beamed, cupping his jaw to press his own forehead against Chanyeol's with sparkling eyes, “Adore is _so_ much more than love, and yet I found it such a perfect word for you.”


	3. In this universe, I’ll find you (Then: Love)

  
There were much more pressing things to worry about, and yet Baekhyun worried about _this._

See, there was a feeling that continuously clawed beneath his skin and it wasn’t a side effect of Yixing practicing to heal a cold he’d had.

It was one that he didn’t feel when in the presence of many others. 

There must be many forms of the emotion because it came and went when around his family, brothers.

And yet when he looked at one it didn’t leave.

His heart would begin to speed up and his face flush without thought, and sometimes he wondered if Chanyeol felt it too because the taller always touched his blushing cheeks when it happened.

And it _always happened._

A word more than fondness that swallowed him whole and yet Baekhyun didn’t want to climb out of where he’d dug his own place in Chanyeol's heart.

It was exasperating having to search for a word if only to have _something_ to say to explain himself.

It felt like the perfect time to find a meaning when Chanyeol was not listening, not letting himself go easy after being struck near death during a match against one of the plant manipulators.

Baekhyun hated those matches the most. He hated to watch himself harm those with skills unlike his.

To see a person gifted with the same skills as his own family horrified him, and yet he never _stopped_ fighting.

It was getting to them more these days, the matched fights with other skills.

Baekhyun wouldn’t admit such a thing, but the reason he’d come out screaming of his last random match wasn’t because he’d been dropped from too high of a fall by a flyer.

It was because for a split second he could have sworn it was _Luhan_ whom he was encasing in burning lights, orbs that he controlled at a whim and _without hesitation._

It hadn’t been, of course not, and yet he thought - if even for a moment - that it _was._

In order to try and erase these feelings, they always told each other to find better ones to focus on, ones that they could control.

Because they _needed_ to.

Baekhyun’s escape was trying to solve this odd situation that they’d been unable to thus far.

Chanyeol considered it _affection_ as if such a feeling could be the only answer to their situation and as if it fit all.

Yet it didn’t. It didn’t feel quite right at all.

Affection when simply defined entailed a feeling of fondness.

Baekhyun understood that word, it worked, truly, but wasn’t there a better word? 

Affection was something he felt like giving Sehun when the youngest yawned and sulked every morning at breakfast - a feeling he’d wanted to give when Minseok broke down as the eldest tried hard to be strong and yet was overwhelmed easily.

Affection _wasn’t_ an emotion, it was a giving of fondness.

It wasn’t _right._

It’d already been hours that the fifteen year old sat there in the furthest part of his blue, egg shaped pod like bed, it’d been hours that he was hidden away in his room.

These hours would only add to his overwhelming count of them that he’d put into this search thus far. 

Human dictionaries had many extra words, ones that attempted to fancify the true meaning of a word for no apparent reason.

It made Baekhyun wonder if humans had been _like that -_ attempting to fancify themselves for others as if the truth could go hidden even though it was usually quickly found.

The word sweet was still the same as saccharine and yet humans fancified one and not the other.

What a useless task as something sweet will always be sweet no matter what you’d call it.

Baekhyun was stretching his legs out and debating on calling it a night, perhaps searching Luhan out to search _his_ memory for such a word he needed because those gifted with mind had amazingly good memory.

So good that Luhan was the _only_ one that could accurately recall his life before the pod although it was short and Baekhyun suspected he talked it up if only for the younger boys to find a bit of happiness in the stories.

The white automatic sliding door of his room was rolling open with a resonating and soft beep to signal an entrance and Baekhyun wasn’t that shocked that Kyungsoo was peering in.

“You missed dinner,” The younger pointed out and as always was fiddling with something in his hands.

Nobody ever tried to get him to stop although it was distracting because the one time they had Kyungsoo had only been about eight and the ground _shook_ with his tantrum.

Never again.

“I’ve been busy,” Baekhyun motioned to the piles of books to his side, “I’ll eat double breakfast tomorrow.” 

Unlikely, yet the thirteen year old still looked satisfied with his response, unable to really tell if Baekhyun’s statement made sense.

Baekhyun should feel guilty that he could tell the younger boys anything he wished and it would be believed instantly, but that would be putting too much thought into something not hurting anyone.

Kyungsoo wandered across the room to the glass of his window - the view only of ivy and flowers as were all the windows in their dorm like this - the reason obvious as the younger laid a hand on it and watched flowers rebloom as if it didn’t satisfy him unless they were.

Whatever the younger boys wanted, they allowed.

“Chanyeol is upset you didn’t make it to his room for dinner.” 

Baekhyun instantly climbed from his bed because he’d truly forgotten to go check on the younger, gathering a book before shaking his head and deciding it hardly mattered when he knew the other would sleep quickly with an injury so bad.

“Please don’t touch the pages I’m at,” Baekhyun requested Kyungsoo, pressing a gentle hand to his hair on his way out the door.

He wasn’t too worried the younger would - he wasn’t nearly as curious as Zitao would be left alone in his room nor as rambunctious as Jongin.

He swiftly rushed past a sitting area, one where he could hear hushed whispers of the elder boys, gaps in the conversation he was assuming Luhan was privately filling in their heads.

Chanyeol’s room was one near the exit door and he used to not know why but the younger tended to normally have the most injuries after a fight, fire in itself was aggressively harmful, but put up against up to six like him - it called for him to be closest in case Yixing wasn’t enough to heal him.

How the elders had the foresight to know this, Baekhyun had no clue.

The door slid open and Baekhyun was quick to search the room and found Chanyeol tossing a blue orb between his hands, undoubtedly skin burning fire yet it was put out - squashed between his palms in an instant as he too was aware of the accidental injuries he could cause.

“I missed dinner.” Baekhyun rushed out frantically, black hair falling over his eyes that he pushed away, “I’m sorry.” 

Chanyeol was missing a top, the skin on his chest was _blackened_ as it was so badly bruised and no doubt he was in pain.

Baekhyun had second handedly felt the pain having watched the younger get hit - slammed - into the ground by a bolder not dissimilar to one Kyungsoo had won within his own last match.

Yet Chanyeol got up. He always did.

And he nearly always won.

“I’m _sorry,”_ Baekhyun said once more, going towards a wash bin in the corner to dampen a rag.

“It’s fine. I’ve been sleeping.” 

“Kyungsoo said you were upset with me.” 

“He also is likely stealing your snacks right now because you’re so gullible.” 

Baekhyun laughed, twisting back with a rag to approach Chanyeol's bed, taking a seat beside his hip and laying the cool cloth over top of the bruising of his chest.

The younger hissed at the gentlest of contact to his wound and Baekhyun flinched knowing it was one much too extreme - he knew one day they’d have far worse.

The cool rag would help if only a little though. 

“Me? Gullible? Please, I don’t take anything I disagree with.” 

Chanyeol smiled tiredly, his palm still warm from his fireball as he laid it on Baekhyun’s hand, “You’re gullible when it comes to the young ones.” 

_True,_ but Baekhyun just pouted his lips and turned to look around the room as an excuse not to acknowledge the way his heart rate sped up.

There it was, the flush, the heat, the erratic beating of his chest - what was he to _do?_

To say? 

Could there be anything left to say?

“You know,” He heard Chanyeol begin, his hand was crawling up Baekhyun’s arm and as fast as he’d looked away the elder was looking back to allow him to touch his cheek.

Because he always did.

“I was speaking with Yifan earlier today, before my match.” 

“Mhm,” Baekhyun hummed, curling both hands around Chanyeol's wrist like he was helping him find the proper part of his cheek to hold.

“Do you recall the videos from your pod?”

“The languages?” Baekhyun wondered aloud, face scrunching up in thought, “Did you want to practice? I was best at-“

“No.” Chanyeol laughed before wincing at the way his chest jostled at the action, “No. I mean the people.” 

“I think we all had different videos, Yeol.” 

Chanyeol frowned and Baekhyun felt bad pointing it out, shifting closer and apologetically squeezing his hand although he had no idea why he looked upset.

It only lasted a moment though, because the younger was swift to hide the expression, “I had a video.” He murmured, “Of a female and a male human - tan colored and grey eyed, they kissed and expressed many things.” 

Baekhyun raised his brows with interest at the topic, tilting his head to the side, “Kissing? Humans did that?”

“They called it _love._ What does it mean?” Chanyeol asked, wondering in his tone as he placed his hand in Baekhyun’s lap, “What is love? It sounds so hard, yet humans did it so easily.” 

_“Love..”_ The elder whispered, searching his mind, “It.. it’s..” _A feeling of strong or constant affection for a person. Attraction that includes sexual desire. A person you love in a romantic way._

“Do you know what _romance is?”_ Baekhyun continued, shifting his thoughts and looking down into the youngers eyes. They were tired looking and bloodshot, yet attentive.

“Romance.” Chanyeol repeated, “As in… an unmarried courtship? A relationship-“

“-a relationship based on the feeling of love. An expression of physical attraction yet.. together for mutual affection and desire. Humans kiss because they love.” Baekhyun pressed a finger to his lips, leg beginning to shake nervously as he chewed at his nail and began to feel himself redden all over. “Do you think it is a better word than affection?”

Chanyeol lifted his head back to look up at him more, jaw sticking out prominently as his lips parted with something between thought and shock.

Baekhyun wasn’t a nervous person, and yet something about this made him so.

“Affection…” Chanyeol whispered, but he didn’t sound all that sure until he cleared his throat and restarted, “Affection is only giving fondness. Perhaps… perhaps love is more fulfilling for us.” 

_For us._

Baekhyun giggled and felt his shoulders relax a small bit, fingers still lingering on his lips, “Fullfilling, sure.” 

_“What?”_ Chanyeol whined at the elders teasing tone, “You asked. I said yes. It is love, what more could I say?” 

“You’re admitting a physical attraction to me.” 

“You’re interesting to see, yes.” 

Baekhyun burst with giggles, leaning over to laugh into the bedding beside Chanyeol's shoulder, “You - you must find a better expression! I’d rather be seen as handsome than interesting to look at!” 

Chanyeol laughed albeit much gentler than Baekhyun, his arm that was now underneath the elders waist coming around his stomach and fingertips on his spine, just resting there.

“Baekhyun?”

Still giggling to himself, the elder turned so his cheek rested against the bedding, knelt over the bed and careful of moving to too much as he shifted so he laid on his front.

His ribs pressed into Chanyeol's arm, but the younger didn’t complain about it at all.

“Since we love, should we kiss?” 

It wasn’t something Baekhyun had been curious about, not really anyway, but suddenly it felt interesting.

He didn’t know if they were allowed to learn such a thing - he’d never seen it before at least.

The responsible thing would be to ask their older members if it was looked down upon, and yet Baekhyun felt they wouldn’t mind much once they heard of their decision to label affection as love.

Perhaps he’d have Luhan try to find a word to _describe_ their love or partnership because he knew the elder would be bored without something to search for.

“I- do you think that is right?” Baekhyun spluttered, shifting to pet hair from Chanyeol's forehead, “I didn’t see human videos as much as you did, I can’t recall how it goes.” 

Chanyeol smiled fondly, the corner of his eyes crinkling up, “Come closer and I can show you.” 


	4. I dreamt of you (Mama AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They had a deal that made it safer for all of them.
> 
> It was all ruined when Baekhyun heard the words, Chanyeol’s missing.

__

_  
“Chanyeol's missing.”_

And just like that it felt like the dam had broken.

Baekhyun’s guilt and regret started crawling up his throat and he couldn’t help the need to throw up, running across the room to the other side of the dingy apartment, slamming the door behind him and gagging.

_“Baekhyun, we need you to come back with us.”_

Luhan’s voice in his head only made him want to puke more and knew if Jongin wanted he’d have already teleported into the bathroom with him, but he didn’t, and Baekhyun was glad solely because he must have looked like a wreck.

Shivers were crawling down his spine and he could feel his powers dangerously pooling in his palms, if possible trying to blind _himself._

Was this punishment?

Baekhyun had sinned, he must have.

He sinned by never going back with Chanyeol.

But the man had never come back for him either.

“Something is happening,” Luhan spoke this time, voice on the other side of the door and it calmed him more than having the man inside his head, “He started… having problems a while back, we think he’s attempting to look for Mama again.” 

Baekhyun promptly puked again, loud, and releasing a cry into his arm, curled up much like a child in his pajamas from his rude awakening.

Well, an awakening he hadn’t expected from people he hadn’t seen in two years or more.

“We suspected he’s been possessed or enchanted.” 

Baekhyun was more angry than anything at this point, but his stomach was churning painfully, “I left him with you!” He yelled, “I trusted you guys! I-I trusted you!”

Before the words were even all the way out of his mouth Jongin had thrown the door open, stomping in and grabbing the man from the floor by his wrist, “Say bye to your apartment, it’s shitty by the way.” 

Baekhyun scowled, but had no room to respond before his eyes were filled with black smoke and he knew he was absolutely fucked.

******

Two years before, the group had come from a different land, a land with bluegrass and dragons, creatures never heard of on this place called Earth.

Their home had been destroyed by a witch.

She called herself Mama.

Baekhyun remembered only vague days of their life on the planet Exodus.

He remembered colored Phoenix’s, dragon eggs, hatchlings.

He remembered a head of red.

Chanyeol had been his shadow from the moment Baekhyun had been taken from his home when his powers had been found, dropped into the palace because they were _special._

It didn’t feel very special to be locked away from the age of eight and cut off from the rest of the planet to train for some sort of evil they had no idea of.

Mama had _always_ been there.

They hadn’t defeated her back then. They hadn’t known enough even if they’d been trained more than fifteen years - some more, some less.

She had laughed at them as their planet had crumbled, a face hidden behind a mask, but her hair was so brittle it looked ready to snap.

_“As long as you’re together, I’ll find you all!”_

They hadn’t defeated her, but she’d been too weak to do anything and they had escaped.

Sehun had gotten majorly injured and now limped, Junmyeon had temporarily forgotten how to use his gift due to a blow to the head, and Yifan’s wings had been so burned off that once their ship landed they could only watch the man throw himself down in the grass and sob in pain, try to douse him in water from a nearby creak. 

Pain was on all of their minds for days in this unknown land.

They had been used to be taken care of strictly, used to religious schedules and timetables, never having to use such odd means as trade or currency. 

Baekhyun supposed Luhan’s gift had been most handy back then because he could manipulate people into thinking they saw something they didn’t.

None of them went hungry, none of them went cold.

But none of them were oblivious to the truth.

_They needed to split up._

Baekhyun remembered kissing Chanyeol for the last time then; they’d sobbed together and done things they’d been wanting to since they’d been teenagers.

Things they’d been punished for getting caught doing by the monks in their old home.

Because Chanyeol had always been drawn to him like a beacon, he’d claimed when they first met as scrawny and scared children he could _see_ light reflecting off of Baekhyun.

It hadn’t been possible because the only time Baekhuin had seen his own power had been during the incident that blinded his mother and resulted in him being taken to the monks in the first place.

But Chanyeol always said he could see it.

Baekhyun never understood what he had meant back then, never saw what Chanyeol meant until he too could see the _fire_ from the other at age fifteen.

_Love._

A ridiculous thought when Chanyeol had only met him, but it was a more ridiculous thought for Baekhyun to remember how obvious the other had been about his love.

He’d stolen for Baekhyun, taken beatings for him, been punished and isolated for periods of time because of things Baekhyun had done that he’d taken the blame for.

And they had all split up with money Luhan had taken, more than enough for them each for a while.

They had all gotten too comfortable it seemed because only a year later Luhan had found Baekhyun working at a cafe - trying to fit in - and told him they’d be coming back together.

 _The threat is gone,_ he’d said.

Baekhyun had been too afraid, so he rejected it.

And he continued to reject the others that searched for him too, even opting to move homes, paranoid from their visits.

He just wanted everyone safe, but they’d gotten careless.

So yes, Baekhyun _did_ blame them for this happening, and he had every right to.

“Do you want a drink?”

“I want _Chanyeol,”_ He hissed at Kyungsoo, smacking the mans hand from his shoulder and jumping to his feet, “I fucking-“

“Okay. Let’s get something straight.” 

Baekhyun gulped.

He’d been here only a minute, and he should have expected to see all of his friends - family - tried to keep his composure and anger.

But Yifan’s wings were healed, scarred and a burnt color, but _healed._

“You, Baekhyun, are the one that left _him_ . You had plenty of chances to come back here - and you didn’t. We are the ones that watched his mind spiral - his eyes were flickering _red_ the last I saw of him, three days ago.”

Baekhyun wanted to point out that if they’d all stayed separate that their energy would have been scattered, harder for Mama to find them.

But instead he started crying for a number of reasons.

Pain, love, reunion. 

_Longing._

He sobbed, shoulders shaking and likely looking as horrible as Jongdae had been when he was twelve and accidentally fried a squirrel that was in a tree he was practicing on. 

“Go easy on him, he’s in shock.” Yixing hissed defensively, wrapping his arms around Baekhyun’s waist and the smaller instantly hugged him back because he _did_ miss and love all of them.

“After all…” Zitao mumbled, “This is _Chanyeol._ He loves Baekhyun, the least we can do is go easy on him right now.”

“Baekhyun is also a reason why Yeol’s mental health had been so drained, making him an easy target for manipulation,” Luhan argued.

Baekhyun flinched, pulling out of Yixing’s chest with a shaky breath, “You… you know _Luhan!_ I was afraid! We.. we had a deal, we weren’t supposed to come together! Nobody told me shit about him when they came to try and convince me! If you’d said it was for Chanyeol I’d have come back in a heartbeat! But you _didn’t!”_

“And you think you deserve that much!” The telepath cried across the large living room, “Chanyeol thought of you _every moment of everyday!_ You didn’t think twice before rejecting all our offers! Shouldn’t our suggestions be enough for you! You’re family and we wanted you to come back - what the hell were you waiting for! Huh! Not everyone will drop to their knees and roll over for you like Chanyeol does! We _tried_ and you never asked about him! Never considered our offers! What were you waiting for!”

It was silent.

Luhan’s face dropped once he realized what he’d said - or read it on Baekhyun’s face - but when he stepped forward towards the light bearer the other whimpered and took a step back into the youngests chest.

Unintentional, but Sehun always hated confrontation and tears so he was quick to touch his back softly. Reassuring.

“I.. I was waiting for Chanyeol.” 

Baekhyun’s hand over his mouth muffled his words, but he shook his head and licked his salty tasting lips before taking a deep breath, “Someone take me to his room.” 

******

Their home was quite nice, but it didn’t make sense to Baekhyun.

It was underground, and Luhan had always said mind manipulation couldn’t get inside of walls, they’d have to look someone in the eye to enchant them, and they’d have to have them drink something to possess them.

Chanyeol _had_ to have gotten manipulated outside of the home.

His room had no evidence to offer except more tears for Baekhyun.

Because there were so many drawings, paintings, odd hobbies Chanyeol had taken up.

And a lot of writing, scribbles.

About him, paintings of him, drawings of him.

_And one day I’ll have you in my arms, safer this time._

Baekhyun read his notes, finger running over the scribbles with a gulp because it was so Chanyeol, so cheesy that he wanted to kiss the nervous expression from his lips.

Two years was a long time, and still Chanyeol had held out for him.

Baekhyun used to wonder what the man had been doing.

If he was taking lovers and experimenting, because they weren’t _together._

Baekhyun had never gotten further than sly grins with humans because it felt wrong, and it didn’t feel as though he had the right to do this to Chanyeol.

Because he loved him, even if they weren’t together.

Humans could never be Chanyeol with his half smile and deep voice, could never make him so flustered he lost control of his gift.

They could never have to have Baekhyun smack out the fire from their palms when he teased too much.

It was just Chanyeol, a Phoenix, that could make him feel that.

Well, he wasn’t a Phoenix, but Baekhyun liked to think of him as such. Liked to call him that because he knew it made Chanyeol feel stronger.

Because there was nothing stronger than the gift of fire.

_And then you and I can finally be one again, starlight._

He’d spent all night in here, digging, searching.

But there was nothing for him to see but heart wrenching notes and love.

“Hey. Breakfast.”

Baekhyun swallowed hard and realized how insane he must have looked, bags around his eyes and sitting in a pile of notebooks.

He’d ransacked the room and knew if Chanyeol were here he’d be losing it because he was a neat freak.

But Chanyeol _wasn’t_ here.

“You didn’t sleep?”

“Hard to,” Baekhyun’s voice cracked, using the side of the desk to his right to stand up, walking towards the doorway, “New day, new issues, huh?”

Junmyeon didn’t seem to find that funny even in the slightest and grabbed his arm, yanking him back to walk beside him, “We are all just freaked out. It’s not like Yeol at all. Nobody blames you.” 

It wasn’t like Chanyeol to so much as walk down the street without telling someone a million times where he was going, so him _missing_ was a fucking understatement of, “It's not like him.” 

He was the type to tell every single person where he was going and when he’d be back in hopes they’d offer to go with him.

Because Chanyeol hated to be alone.

Baekhyun’s chest stung and he physically shivered at the reminder of his own mistakes.

_Was it a mistake to want his loved ones safe?_

He hadn’t known about their miraculous home, about the metal doors that separated them from the outside.

They had only ever asked him to come back, without anything else.

Baekhyun felt like he’d been tricked.

“Doesn’t feel that way.”

“Okay, so some of us are a bit frustrated,” Junmyeon sighed, “Just… Baek, Chanyeol _wasn’t_ the same. He wasn’t how you remember him to be. He wasn’t all smiles and rainbows, he was aggressive, he was depressed and snappy, he was never home, and then he’d hiss at anyone who opened his door without knocking..”

Now that was hard to believe.

Chanyeol was nothing but caring and loving, quite literally a ball of love and Baekhyun had a hard time picturing him as anything Junmyeon said.

He just pictured him as Chanyeol - his Chanyeol - the one that ducked down just so Baekhyun could yank on his ears when he was being annoying, or who would barge into his room just to drape himself over his neck like a scarf.

_His Chanyeol._

Baekhyun didn’t have a response, crossing his arms and looking at the floor as he was led into the dining room, staring at the cement like flooring.

No wonder Chanyeol had wanted to go outside often.

They had been raised confined, he couldn’t blame the man in the slightest.

“Morning.” 

“Good morning,” Baekhyun whispered, pulling his chair out and sinking into it with all eyes on him.

He knew it wasn’t because of his lack of sleep bags, because they mostly looked apologetic.

Baekhyun wasn’t feeling sorry for himself though, and they were right, he didn’t have the right to scold them when at least they’d been _there_ for Chanyeol.

“Let’s just get to it,” Yifan sighed exasperatedly and Baekhyun felt relieved because he’d rather be angry than guilty. “Soo. Tell Baek what you’ve got.” 

Baekhyun licked his lips as a plate was pushed his way, sending a thankful look up at Minseok before quickly digging in.

“Well. We had some… well, I don’t know how to put this - commotion? No. Chaos. On the west side of town, not in the city, but a village about an hour away, people complained of fruit rotting out of nowhere, odd weather patterns, the flu coming randomly in the community. About four days ago.”

“And how long has Chan been gone?”

Nobody answered right away and Baekhyun hissed to himself, grabbing the bridge of his nose and closing his eyes. 

They waited _three days_ without telling him? Well, technically four since they hadn’t even come for him until super late.

“We thought it’d be best to be positive. Two days wasn’t too odd, but after three we knew something was wrong.” Zitao mumbled across the table.

“I’d do anything for Chanyeol, even after an hour I would have come,” Baekhyun muttered, but it sounded more angry towards himself than anyone else.

Because he hated himself right now.

“Anyways, Luhan said when he went to the village he knew they were speaking the truth, for an hour the weather had stormed just in their village, people had fallen sick, cattle even became sick, just as they said.”

Baekhyun pushed his plate away from himself as he leaned back, “So we think it’s a possession? She’s a witch, it’s black magic, if you get me close enough I can b-“

“We aren’t doing that!” Minseok yelled, smashing his hand on the table, “We wouldn’t let you do that shit _last time,_ we sure as hell aren’t going to let you do it this time! Not when we just got you home, okay!”

 _But we would have won last time if you let me,_ sat on the tip of Baekhyun’s tongue, but he couldn’t find it in himself to say it when the eldests fingers were manifesting ice crystals on the wooden table.

“We don’t think it’s possession,” Yixing smiled, smiling at Baekhyun as if Minseok wasn’t having a mental breakdown, “Chanyeol's body heat is too hot, he’d burn it off. Plus, if Luhan can’t get into his head, you know the witch wouldn’t be able to. It has to be an enchantment, maybe a spiritual command.” 

That did make a bit more sense as Luhan’s power was of the mind - so it was much more developed versus someone who crafted and studied many subjects, never focusing on one.

Luhan also had never been able to get through Chanyeol's head unless the man let him voluntarily; it used to be such a blow to Luhan’s ego that the man would try until his nose would bleed, complaining of a _temperature_ , which was impossible because Chsnyeol hadn’t even touched him.

Apparently Chanyeol's power was too strong inside of him, so when Luhan tried to dig it seemed to get angry, stroking the flame and almost physically harming him.

“So what if it is a possession, what if he can’t burn it off because he is.. d-depressed.. mental state is very.. important when a sorceress tries to deceive the mind…”

“Baekhyun. It can’t be,” Luhan argued, “His block was _so_ strong before he went missing. It’s impossible, not even Mama could get in his head, even if he drank something to disorient him - I’ve tried even when he’s _asleep.”_

Luhan looked rightfully apologetic and Baekhyun would be pissed for him going so far to get into his lovers head any other day, but he didn’t have time to be pissed off.

“Right.” Baekhyun murmured, pushing his chair back and climbing to his feet, “I’ll get dressed, then take me to the village… please.”

Everyone watched him walk out.

****** 

Baekhyun had been expecting a disaster, and it _was_ but it wasn’t at the same time.

It seemed most of the mess was near only one side of the village, in a smaller area.

He swallowed hard and pulled the leather jacket (Chanyeol's) over his shoulders tighter, crossing his arms as he followed Junmyeon and Sehun.

The others went to ask around some more, but it’d been days so Baekhyun knew the villagers would be no more help.

“So. It looks like whatever happened went down here,” The youngest grabbed his arm, steering him towards a row of buildings.

Baekhyun licked his lips and frowned as he looked at one specific building in general.

It looked decent enough from the outside, but he could see black through the windows and as Sehun pushed the door open it literally _fell_ from its hinges.

The scent of burnt wood wasn’t good at all, and as he stepped inside he could see it used to be some sort of bar, probably one that housed a lot of singers based on all the burnt instruments on the floor.

“Anyone hurt?” Baekhyun asked reluctantly, stepped over broken wood and as he looked up he could see through where the roof once was - it was now just a hole in the ceiling.

He coughed as he inhaled the smoky smell, covering his nose as he walked around the room.

“Not as far as we know. One woman said that Chanyeol had been here, red hair and all, called him a giant.” 

Baekhyun smiled slightly at that, walking to a booth in the back corner that was completely black, all burnt down to practically nothing.

“We’re thinking that if Mama had given him something his immediate first reaction would be to burn it away, even if it was a drink he’d realize unconsciously and blow up…” Junmyeon called across the room.

“Chanyeol _isn’t_ stupid..” Baekhyun whispered to himself, touching around the melted glass of what was probably once a glass of alcohol.

Chanyeol would never accept something from a stranger, much less _Mama_ herself. 

Something didn’t add up.

“They said the storm, disease, rotting - all started once the fire began. The townspeople assumed it was a loose drip in the back, and hit a wire. At least nobody died.” The eldest of the three explained.

Baekhyun nodded, using his sleeve to push some dirt off the crisped table.

His lips parted a bit when he eyed a small box, it was bright blue and _untouched_ in the midst of debris.

Weird.

“Hey, Jun!” He yelled, pulling the box out.

It literally looked completely unscathed despite everything being dust, a sea blue color with a velvet lining. _Empty._

“Hey-“

“Sehun! Don’t touch th-“

Baekhyun didn’t have time to see what Junmyeon was yelling about before suddenly the room was pitch black, matching the sky outside.

He could hear the other two from across the room begin to breathe heavily and heard his heart pick up.

Faintly, above his head he could hear tapping, as if someone was walking around.

_Impossible when there was no roof._

Just in front of his face a long string came close enough that he could see it in the darkness, it hit his foot and he threw a hand over his mouth.

It was saliva, or some sort of gooey fluid.

Except it was black.

Baekhyun felt his entire body tense up as he felt breath on his neck and clenched his hands. “Close your eyes!”

He hoped they’d listen, because he didn’t get a chance to see as long, black hands attempted to cover his eyes and he burst with a yell, throwing light from his body so bright he knew the villagers would see it.

“Fuck!” 

Baekhyun cringed at Junmyeon yell, turning around to make sure the sulfur scent he smelled was indeed what he thought, it was.

The creature was small, with arms longer than its legs, fingers longer than what was normal.

It’s face was smooth and dark grey, no eyes and where a mouth should be a slit filled with sharpened teeth.

“She sent ahazu’s after us!” Baekhyun yelled, holding his hand up for light, “That fucking _bitch!”_

“Uh, Baek - bigger problems….” Sehun called from the other side of the room.

Baekhyun instantly had guilt filling his stomach as he sent a floating light their way, climbing over a table so he could go closer.

“Was it just me or was it only going for Baekhyun,” Junmyeon murmured, a hand thrown over his eyes.

“Fuck. Jun, I’m sorry. I thought you’d all close you-“

“It’s fine, Baek,” The elder snorted, “It’s not like we all haven’t been blinded by you before.” 

The light bender laughed in relief, grabbing the light from the air and molding it into a solid ball, “Sehun. Take him to Yixing. I’m going to look around more.” 

The youngest looked extremely guilty as he accepted the orb in one hand and grabbed Junmyeons shoulder, “Baek. It was me, there was a stone on the ground, I didn’t know - w-what are you going to do?”

Junmyeon _was_ right though.

It did seem the creature was after him which was _not_ what a demon of darkness should do, not at all, because they could feel the light coming from them, and they only thrived in the dark.

In the past when they’d dealt with such things it was usually Jongin they went after, his power basically used the darkness to jump places, and they were attracted to that.

Baekhyun wanted answers, now.

“Okay, it’s okay,” Baekhyun soothed, standing on his toes to press a kiss to the youngests cheek, “Lucky I was here, got it done fast. Just take Jun to Yixing and I’ll be walking around this area.” 

Sehun looked like he wanted to argue, but knew better and sighed as he started leading a blinded Junmyeon out.

It was only a temporary blindness because Baekhyun _hadn’t_ directly lit up in his direction, but he was sure it stung all the same.

“Fuck.” Baekhyun crouched down to his knees, resting his forehead on them for a second to take a few breaths. 

“Back and already _fucking up.”_ He whispered to himself.

He was curious about the demon though.

They’d dealt with them twice, and for Baekhyun they weren’t hard to fight at all, they burnt up in light, but for the others… if caught in the dark it could easily hurt one of them.

The first time they’d encountered them was only as children, and they didn’t know _what_ they were last time. 

Kyungsoo had almost been killed back then, nearly gutted at age ten because he hadn’t been in control of his powers - didn’t know his own strength.

Chanyeol had been there, and fire gave off light.

(Maybe that’s why he and Baekhyun got along so well.)

The next time had been when Mama came to their home, killed their staff, and tried to kill _them._

Baekhyun had burnt them to a crisp in seconds and she must not have been happy about her pets being killed.

Her fault for setting such awful traps without knowing he had which power.

Pathetic.

Given who she was - or used to be - she _should_ know.

Baekhyun tried not to think about the story because he was afraid he’d feel sympathy for her. 

_She didn’t deserve it._

Baekhyun wiped his mind clean, kicking at a shining stone on the ground with a spiral on it, a containment symbol.

Well, at least that confirmed she had been here, setting traps for them.

Maybe even when Chanyeol was here.

He stood up with a scoff before jumping at the sound of scratching.

His hand lit up just to be on the defense as he walked towards it, heard whimpering and hissing.

It led him to a vent where he quickly moved it, jumping back to be safe.

A cat ran out with a hiss and Baekhyun sagged in relief and laughed under his breath for being so worked up over a cat.

A lucky little cat, he mused, watching it run to another door and scratch at it, fur covered in ash.

“Okay, kitty.” Baekhyun mumbled, brushing his hand off on his jeans as he climbed over the bar, “Outside, outside, huh?”

The cat meowed at him and Baekhyun was tempted to take it home with him - what an immature thought when he was in the middle of something important.

 _Childish,_ he scolded himself as he pushed open the back door with his shoulder because it seemed stuck.

The cat dashed off and Baekhyun’s eyes widened at the walls of the alley.

They were burnt, but not in an unspecified way.

_‘Welcome back, little lamb.’_

Baekhyun nearly vomited and felt like the wind picked up as he walked up to the wall, running his hand through it.

It was burnt clean into the bricks, what seemed almost fresh- 

He froze.

Baekhyun’s hair stood up as he noticed the street lamps flickering, and that _wasn’t_ his own doing despite pulling those tricks in the past to fool others.

Fuck. If it was Mama he had no chance right now.

The light bearer took off, running down the alley and swore he heard someone following, making him run faster, running into the brick when the alley made a swift turn.

He looked behind him, panting, but there was nothing. 

_His heart said there was though._

Baekhyun ran, ran so fast he missed the turn that led out into the streets and found himself at a gate, he yelled as he shook the gate and sighed, pressing his forehead down onto the metal and raising up his defenses of orbs instantly as he heard clear steps at his back.

Maybe if he screamed in his head loud enough Luhan would come.

“Baby, welcome back.” 

Baekhyun felt his entire body sag in relief, spinning around to press his back to the gate and releasing a dry, sobbing noise.

Chanyeol was ethereal, he always was.

But he just looked so cocky, a smirk on his face that was _not_ Chanyeol at all.

And his eyes…

They were so red they challenged the blood red of his hair.

“Nothing to say? No greeting, little Star?” Chanyeol tsked, walking back in forth between the brick walls like he was waiting for Baekhyun to make a run for it. “This long, _baby,_ and nothing? How rude. At least greet your lover, say hello to me.”

“You… you’re not..” Baekhyun swallowed hard because it _was_ Chanyeol, it looked like him, but he’d never act like this, he’d never even _dress_ like this, he looked like a puppet.

Like someone had dressed him in the ridiculous cloak and slacks, made him dress as if this was a meeting and not a _fight._

“Oh? Am I not?” 

Baekhyun pressed his head against the gate with a gasp as the man closed in on him, pressing him so hard into the gate he could feel the metal bar through his leather jacket. 

“Am I not who kisses those lips? _Hm?_ Who holds you? Who you _left!”_

Chanyeol’s heat wasn’t even something considered normal, because he was averagely hot but a withstanding heat.

Baekhyun felt sweat pooling under his shirt where Chanyeol was pressed against him because he was _that_ hot.

“Let go of me!” He yelled, attempting to head butt Chanyeol.

The other didn’t seem to like that at all because he grabbed Baekhyun by his shirt as he stepped back, barely letting the light bearers feet touch the ground, “Let you go? After just getting you back! Do you know what _hell_ you put me through!” 

Baekhyun felt tears pull in his eyes but whispered as he struggled in the others' grip, stomping on his feet and kicking, but to no effect. _“You aren’t him!”_

“But I am!” 

Baekhyun cried and he'd never dare to do such a thing as hurt Chanyeol, but he was hyperventilating and instantly tried to punch the other in the face.

He’d done it before to Chanyeol - once - when they were teenagers and put up against each other in training.

He knew it was a hard hit because even then Chanyeol had gone down to the floor.

This Chanyeol didn’t even _flinch._

Instead he laughed, cheek beaten and he laughed in Baekhyun’s face, “Good one, baby. My turn.” 

Baekhyun’s breath caught because he had no idea what that was supposed to mean, but Chanyeol set him to the ground and he tried to take off in a run, hyperventilating and sobbing so it didn’t take long at all to be caught.

A hand on the back of his jacket and yanking him to the ground, Baekhyun cried and kicked as he was turned onto his back and met with red eyes.

He’d never think Chanyeol and the word fear mixed.

Never until now.

“Think about this next time you leave me, huh?” 

A hand ran gently over his hair and the other had one of his wrists in a tight grip.

Baekhyun screamed, flailing and using his one good hand to shove at Chanyeol, “No! No! Chanyeol!”

He _swore_ for one second the man's eyes were brown again, but it was too fast to say for sure before a smirk was placed back on his face.

And Baekhyun’s wrist _burned._

“No! N-No!” 

Baekhyun hit Chanyeol, tried to roll out from under him and kick him, but nothing seemed to work at all, even when he covered the man's mouth and nose, shoving his face away.

If anything Chanyeol's grip got harder on his wrist.

He could smell burning flesh and wailed, skin bubbling up and knew that it had burned straight through the leather of his sleeve to his skin.

To his muscles.

He felt faint, felt like he’d pass out any second.

Chanyeol stopped and Baekhyun had no idea how long he’d been holding onto and burning his wrist, because his arm fell limp onto the concrete and he sobbed.

“What’s wrong, can’t take the heat?” 

“S-Stop! Please, please!” 

Baekhyun felt he’d choke on his own saliva from his sobbing and needed to puke, sat up in an attempt to roll over and do so but Chanyeol held his shoulders down, a hand that was likely supposed to be soothing running through his hair.

He didn’t know if the action hurt the most or his bubbled skin. 

Never had Chanyeol burned him before. Never had he used his power accidentally or purposely on Baekhyun.

On the others, sometimes accidentally or lightly on purpose, but never on _Baekhyun._

He’d never been burned in his life, had touched Chanyeol's fire in the past and _nothing_ had happened.

Because Chanyeol hadn’t wanted it to hurt him back then. 

“I-I’m sorry! I’m sorry! Please, Ch-Chanyeol! Gonna-“

“Now you’re sorry? After years you’re sorry? What were you doing! What were you thinking! That I could just, what? Move on? What? _Did you?_ Fucking humans now, huh?”

Baekhyun didn’t know if it was the ridicule, guilt, or pain that had him reaching out with his good arm to cover Chanyeol's eyes.

But he _didn’t want to hear anymore._

“I’m sorry!” He yelled again, hand turning bright white and Chanyeol screamed, tried to move off the top of him and Baekhyun cried at the noise harder, grabbing the back of his head despite his wrist bleeding all over and held him down to his chest, shushing.

He’d never know how bad it hurt to be burned by light, just like Chanyeol would never know how it felt to be burned by fire, but based on the others screaming and shaking.

 _It hurt._ Possibly more than Baekhyun getting burned minutes before because within a minute Chanyeol had gone limp across his chest, and _still_ Baekhyun waited a second longer to make sure the man was out cold.

Whispering apologizes into his hair before deeming it enough and relaxing, sobbing and petting the back of Chanyeol's hair, kissing his forehead. 

He hoped Chanyeol wouldn’t remember a thing when they found out what was wrong with him, because Baekhyun wanted to ask Luhan to wipe his mind clean.

_“Baekhyun?”_

“Sh, sh, babe I’m sorry. I’m sorry, sorry, baby.” Baekhyun cried, both arms trapping Chanyeol's head to his chest and _shaking._ “Love you. Love you-“

_“Baekhyun! You found him?”_

“It was an accident, it’s o-okay. Okay, Chan. Sh, it's okay, my fault.”

_“Are you fucking bleeding? What the fuck? Is he asleep?”_

“- never leave you again.”

****** 

Baekhyun had fallen asleep right there on the cement, a body nearly two times his weight over him and fingers in red hair.

And now he was just mad.

“And why can’t I see him!” He yelled, slamming his bandaged arm on the table which instantly turned out to be a mistake because _fuck_ it hurt even if Yixing had managed to heal most of it.

“He literally almost killed you last night.” Minseok pointed out.

“I don’t know, Chanyeol looked worse than him,” Jongin murmured as he walked by the living room. 

Baekhyun both appreciated his defense, but also cringed because he didn’t even know how bad Chanyeol looked. 

“It’s not him,” He said instead, sighing as he grabbed his wrist and pulled it to his chest, “It’s not _my_ Chanyeol.” 

“Baek-“

Whatever Yifan was in the middle of trying to say was cut off by Sehun slamming the basement door, arms crossed and face contorted into an angry red, “Fucker only wants to see Baekhyun.” 

“Hey, calm down.” Baekhyun said defensively.

Sehun rolled his eyes, “He’s accusing everyone of sleeping with you now, no, I won’t calm down. That’s not my _brother.”_

Baekhyun flinched, turning to look at Minseok for permission who sighed. 

He took that as permission and jumped from his seat, sweatpants dragging on the floor as he dashed towards the door.

His eyes were still puffy from sleep and his wrist throbbed, but he wanted nothing more than to see Chanyeol.

Of course, what greeted him was red eyes and definitely _not_ Chanyeol.

Face bruised and scratched, sitting in the corner of the room with Luhan and Junmyeon watching him.

Just by his odd seated position with his back pressed tight into the wall and hands positioned in his lap he could tell Luhan was holding him there.

“Look at you, _baby,_ love the brace.” Chanyeol cooed.

Baekhyun gave a stiff nod, lips pressed together and moving to take a seat in the middle of the room, fingers messing with his own pants because there was legitimately nothing in the cement room but Chanyeol, a metal bucket of water and them.

“You shouldn't be here,” Junmyeon muttered, hissing as he looked at Chanyeol, “You don't need to listen to this asshole, Baek.” 

“It’s okay…” Baekhyun whispered.

“He said it’s okay!” Chanyeol cackled, looking at Junmyeon with a smirk, “What? You think I’m gonna burn him or something? What a joke!” 

“You try that shit again I’ll have you out in seconds.” Luhan growled. 

“Please. I could light this place up if I wanted to, doesn’t matter nothings flammable in here.”

“It’s fireproof, you must have forgotten when _you_ asked for it to be built to practice,” Junmyeon rolled his eyes, “And you wouldn’t do that because one, I would douse your fire out so fast, and two, because you’d _kill_ Baekhyun. You really want that?” 

Chanyeol didn’t answer and Baekhyun couldn't deny that it made him feel better.

“I..” He moved closer on his knees and swore Chanyeol smiled for a second before it was turned into a smirk again, “.. sorry about.. your face. If you let Yixing close… he can fix it..” 

“We offered, he said he’d burn Yixing.” Luhan said quickly, throwing his arm out to prevent Baekhyun from getting closer.

“You’re good at breaking things, aren’t you? First my heart, now my _face?_ Baby, it’s time to stop.” 

Baekhyun dropped his head into his lap, scratching at his neck.

“Hey! You say those things to him you won’t see him at all - rot in here with just us!” Luhan yelled, petting the back of Baekhyun’s head.

The light bearer shrugged it off though, clearing his throat as he moved even closer, “It’s okay. He’s right.”

“Baek-“

Baekhyun shushed Junmyeon, swallowing hard as he faced Chanyeol, “You’re right, what else do you want to say so I can go get you food and let you sleep?” 

_So I can leave to cry._

Chanyeol stared at him for a minute before beginning to raise a hand and Luhan tsked, glaring as he stopped the hand in the air earning a red eyed scowl from the other.

“You don’t move,” Luhan hissed.

Chanyeol growled at him much like an animal, “You fucking bitch! If I was going to kill him I’d have done it in that alley!” 

“Don’t talk to him like that!” Baekhyun yelled, the noise must have startled him because Chanyeol actually widened his eyes, eyes wandering around.

The red was extremely unsettling and if he stared long enough Baekhyun knew they’d scare him. 

“The truth…” 

Chanyeol’s eyes turned brown and Baekhyun’s filled with tears because everything in his expression looked pained.

The shock must have shaken Luhan to release his hold because suddenly Chanyeol was writhing on the floor, clawing at his own skin, _“Baekhyun!”_

“Chanyeol! Chan-“

“Hey! Don’t!” Junmyeon yelled as Baekhyun started moving towards him, “It could be fake!”

It _could_ be.

But Baekhyun was willing to take that risk because Chanyeol was screaming in pain, wailing and scratching at himself, laying on his side on the floor.

And his eyes were brown, wide and filled with tears.

“Can’t control myself!” Chanyeol sobbed out, sounding more of a grunt than anything else.

Baekhyun didn’t care if he’d be burned again - or worse - this was Chanyeol.

He ran to him, throwing himself over Chanyeol's side to cup his face, “Chan - Chanyeol! Sh, sh, babe it’s okay. My Phoenix, you’re okay. You’re okay!” 

The red started pooling again and Baekhyun released a pained noise, shaking his head as he grabbed Chanyeol's jaw tighter and leaned down to kiss his lips firmly, holding on until he felt the other respond the smallest bit before sitting back with a sniff, “Stay with me, okay?”

Chanyeol stared, wide eyed, “You? Again? Is- is it really you?” 

“I… why wouldn’t it be? Again? Chan…” Baekhyun trailed off when he noticed Chanyeol's hand wrap around his bandaged wrist, deeply confused.

But that wasn’t what he was confused over.

Chanyeol always hated jewelry. He hated to wear any sort of metal on his skin.

So why was he wearing a ring?

It was a beautiful ring, a sparkling thin band that had an inscription inside.

Baekhyun frowned and shot his eyes up to Chanyeol's face, met with a red eyed smirk and didn’t have time to do anything but choke as the hand wrapped around his throat instantly before he could say anything.

“Let him go!” 

He’d nearly forgot there were others here until he heard Chanyeol groan and saw his nose bleeding, trying to fight whatever Luhan was screaming at him to do.

“Chanyeol!” Junmyeon tried again.

“You _fucking whore!”_ Baekhyun didn’t know if Chanyeol was talking to him or not, but coughed in relief when the man let go of him, gasping for air as his hand wrapped around Chanyeol's wrist.

Based on the heavy, red eyed glare over his shoulder and the man's stillness he suspected it could have been towards Luhan instead.

“Baek, you okay?” 

He felt far from okay, could feel the ring of red around his neck and knew Chanyeol was strong, but _fuck_ it didn’t feel good to be choked by the person you’re in love with, let alone it be the second time he’d been injured by him.

“Yeah,” He lied, clearing his throat in his elbow, still laying on the ground Chanyeol had pinned him to, mere inches from the others lap.

“Goddamn whore.” He heard Chanyeol scoff and was positive it must be towards him. 

He huffed and swallowed before rolling over to face Chanyeol, “His ring.” Baekhyun coughed, laying a hand on Chanyeol's knee and pulling himself closer, “Chanyeol _hates_ rings.”

“Baekhyun,” Luhan sighed, “He just tried to kill you, you’re insane, get out of here.” 

“He didn’t mean it…” Baekhyun whispered, opening the collar of Chanyeol's shirt to check for more, uncaring the slightest of the dirty look being thrown from the man whose lap he was nearly in.

_Chanyeol wouldn’t care, but then again, this wasn’t him._

“Certainly _looked_ like he meant it.” Junmyeon scoffed.

“Definitely meant it, _baby,_ careful with those hands, gonna show me what you’ve been doing while you were gone?” 

Baekhyun clenched his jaw but continued to see what else he could find on the man, he’d make him strip naked if he had to, “I've been working…” He said as if he didn’t know what Chanyeol was implying, “I learned.. how to make coffee, tea, smoothies - your favorite. Hoped that maybe next time we met I could see how you liked them. Reminded me of you and your fruit addiction…” He laughed under his breath but it sounded wetter than he meant for it to.

He noticed Chanyeol didn’t have responses when he told him sweet things, the truth. 

He just scrunched his face up in what was likely disgust, but more so pain, like he was fighting something.

Chanyeol loved to be sweet talked to, so Baekhyun had no idea what was going through the man's head - if it was even his thoughts at all.

“I’ll make you one..” He continued, scared Chanyeol was going to start fighting as he trailed a hand over his palm.

And he _did_ but Luhan made it impossible.

Chanyeol started shaking and making haunting noises as Baekhyun wrapped a hand around his ring, he started spitting insults that nearly led him to believe the man to be possessed.

He snapped his teeth at him as that was the only control he had - of his own face - and Baekhyun knew he felt more offended than he should when this wasn’t Chanyeol that was spitting such hatred at him.

But he had Chanyeol's face.

So Baekhyun just cried and brought Chanyeol's hand up to his face, sliding the ring off and occasionally nodding to the repulsive things he was yelling despite Luhan and Junmyeon threatening Chanyeol over his head.

Baekhyun just wanted to be in his own world, with Chanyeol.

“You can kill me,” It didn’t matter if Chanyeol could hear him over all the noise or not, “.. If you still want to after this, I’ll go easy. O-Okay? I’d be happy if it was from you, Chan. Just… just be quiet, everything is okay.” 

The ring didn’t give any implications as he flung it off, nothing but an almost ash like substance on the inside of it, Baekhyun turned to pick it up off the floor and hissed because it _stung_ him.

“Enchanted…” Baekhyun murmured, looking up at Luhan and Junmyeon across the room.

“Is it?” Junmyeon asked, walking over with a handful of water to pick it up so he didn’t have to touch it, “Let me get this to the others.” 

Baekhyun nearly forgot about Chanyeol, didn’t check to see if it’d work but stiffened like a pole when a hand touched the back of his head and he heard a deep breath.

He only looked up at Luhan and the older man gave him a stiff smile, “We’ll leave the door open. He tries anything you fry him again, Yixing fixed it easily, he’s used to your type of burns.” 

It was probably a joke, but Baekhyun couldn’t find it in him to laugh because his heart was pounding and the hand on his head trailed down the back of his neck.

He must have looked ridiculous, sitting here on his hands and knees looking at nothing.

_“Waited for you, Baekhyun.”_

Baekhyun pulled his bottom lip into his mouth to muffle his cry but watched a tear drip down to the concrete. 

_“Won’t you look at me?”_

Chanyeol had a tone that Jongin had said was ‘ _scary, Baek!’_ when they were children. Ironic from the only one of them that was born closest to a demon.

But Chanyeol's voice could be scary, it was deep and rumbled, it could very well be seen as scary and Jongdae always used to tease him for scaring animals away when they were young. 

It wasn’t scary to Baekhyun though. 

“I- Ch-“ Baekhyun didn’t know where to start, guilt eating up his insides as he spun around to sit on the ground, practically folding himself in half to hug Chanyeol's waist without invading his lap.

He could feel guilt in every part of his body, in his brain, his cells, he felt nothing but guilt as he was racked with sobs.

Baekhyun always _did_ what he thought was best to protect them, even if it included him separating himself from them.

“Baekhyun, you… I missed you so much.” 

It didn’t make him feel better at all, but he blabbered out a _me too_ into Chanyeol's top before realizing he didn’t have the right to cry when this was his fault and sat back to wipe his face harshly, looking down at his lap.

He didn’t have to wait long at all though, because Chanyeol didn’t seem to like the distance and was pulling him closer instantly.

Baekhyun knew then that at least Chanyeol was back.

At least his touch was soft, a bit forceful, but it was Chanyeol - and he couldn’t ask for more.

“Why.. why are you crying, starlight? There’s no need, I’m just.. I’m so happy to see you again.” 

“Why… why do you keep saying again?” Baekhyun sniffed, curling into Chanyeol's chest, “Haven't seen you in two years, Chanyeol.” 

Chanyeol looked really confused when Baekhyun looked up at him, and he wondered if the man even _knew_ what he’d been doing the past few days - knew that he’d burned an entire block of buildings and nearly people, that he’d tried to kill Baekhyun _and_ led demons after them.

“Saw you.. days ago?” Chanyeol said, wondering allowed. “Remember? I.. we.. saw each other and you.. you gave me a gift because you were sorry. I didn’t need to forgive you because there was nothing you did wrong.” 

“Chanyeol,” Baekhyun whispered, petting over the man's hair and giving a small shake of his head, “Babe, I only got here days ago. Like two or three days… I didn’t.. I never met with you or gave you anything.” 

The man looked both devastated and confused, dropping his head against Baekhyun’s shoulder and licking his lips, “O-Oh.” 

“Sh, it’s okay. You must not remember. Mama has had you enchanted for days..” 

“That.. e-explains why you didn’t kiss me back.” 

Baekhyun’s heart dropped and all he could do was cup Chanyeol's head to his shoulder and let him _sob._

****** 

Chanyeol did remember bits and pieces, remembered a lot more once he’d taken a short nap and Baekhyun had no qualms about forcing the other to remove his clothes to check his skin for any other marks or engravings.

Anything that could control him.

Chanyeol didn’t seem to have any issues with that at all either and had let him search him - Baekhyun didn’t find anything else - but Chanyeol asked why he was dressed like a vampire.

It was _such_ a Chanyeol thing to care about - to be grossed out by his clothes rather than his beaten state.

But, then again Chanyeol never really cared about injuries in the first place - not his own at least.

He very much cared for Baekhyun’s though, demanding he be allowed to see it.

Baekhyun denied him that and requested he sleep some more because he’d been questioned a million times and pinned to a wall by Yifan who was outraged at the disgusting assumptions and things Chanyeol had said to them.

Chanyeol barely even cursed, much less insult someone.

It took three hours for them to shake what little Chanyeol knew from his head, and then he and Baekhyun had slept for a few more with the other waking up to tell Baekhyun small details he remembered, ask for confirmation.

“I’d never hurt you, I’m sorry.” 

“It’s fine.” Baekhyun said exasperatedly, digging through Chanyeol's dresser, “Wasn’t you, and it’s fine. Yixing said it would only scar a little, I _blinded you, Chan._ I’m sure Yixing had a hard time fixing that so it’s perfectly okay. Your room is _filthy_ by the way.” 

He added the last bit as a tease, but frowned when he didn’t immediately hear the other laugh, sighing as he pulled off his top to change.

“Baek?”

“Yeah?” He turned around with his chest bare, bringing over his change of boxers and shorts to the end of the bed with the shirt over his arm.

“I love you, and I’m sorry, do you love me too?” 

Baekhyun frowned, eyeing Chanyeol who was sitting up against the headboard, “Of course I love you. I _never_ stopped loving you, Chanyeol. I.. I wanted to protect you, I stayed away - wanted to protect _everyone._ Nobody.. nobody told me about your.. state, or this home, nobody said anything more than that they were all coming together. _I didn’t know, Chan.”_

Chanyeol nodded, but his thoughts looked loud as he scratched his cheek and Baekhyun chewed his lip before climbing back onto the mattress, fuck the clothes when the other obviously had something to say.

He climbed over to sit in Chanyeol's lap, fingers tangling into his hair as he leaned over to press a kiss to the center of his forehead. “Have something to say, babe?” 

“I-I told them to not say anything.”

 _“What?”_ Baekhyun sat back on his thigh and pet his cheek, “Why would you do that, Chanyeol? If they said you were struggling I’d have come back _instantly,_ why would you- why?” 

Chanyeol looked sheepish, hands placing themselves on either side of Baekhyun’s hips, “I thought.. you should come back if you want to, not because you felt bad. Always knew you’d like human life, baby.” 

Baekhyun laughed in disbelief before scoffing and pushing on his chest, “You think I’d prefer _humans_ over you? What the hell, Chanyeol! We’ve been through _hell_ together and you think I’d.. what? Leave you for some other _human?_ A pathetic, measly human?” 

“Well.. I… did you?” 

“Of course not!” Baekhyun cried in offense, trying to move off Chanyeol's lap because he was _outraged_ but the other stopped him, curling around his waist and rolling them over.

Baekhyun realized then, as Chanyeol cupped his chin to kiss him, that it must be exactly the reason Mama went after Chanyeol.

She felt his worries, his depression, knew he’d be an easy target. She played on them.

Perhaps they’d never been discreet about their feelings for each other even back on Exodus, because she always _knew,_ watched them.

He shouldn’t be as surprised as he was to consider this.

It was the logic thing to do in order to bring them down; to attack the most vulnerable.

She realized Baekhyun was gone, must have, and created a manipulation, perhaps even enchanted someone to look like him, approach Chanyeol.

Baekhyun could imagine it working too, wondered how happy Chanyeol must have been to see him because god only knew Baekhyun would have been flooded with tears if Chanyeol had approached him out of the blue after all this time.

He wanted to know if Chanyeol had kissed an enchanted person, or if it had been an illusion.

He shouldn’t care either way because Chanyeol had thought it was _him,_ and it was currently the man that was kissing him now, that loved him. 

But it bothered him because what kind of person would go through such extremes to hurt them.

_Only a person that had been hurt before too._

_She doesn’t deserve my sympathy,_ Baekhyun repeated to himself, instead trying to focus on the head of red over him and the form blanketing him.

The soft smack of lips touching and warmth being given to him. 

They’d find her one day.

They’d find her and kill her for what she’s done - for what she will do.

For what she’s done to Chanyeol.

But not right now.

“Baby, you- is it possible for you to have gotten even more pretty?” 

Baekhyun laughed against Chanyeol's mouth, corner of his eyes crinkling up as he pressed their foreheads together, “I’m yours. Do what you want with me, but keep me close.” 

“You’re not going anywhere without me again, Baekhyun.” 

In the meantime, Baekhyun had to catch up with lost time.


	5. I dreamt of you (Mama AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baekhyun’s early days

  
Baekhyun was shaking.

He didn’t know if it was because of how quick his parents were to get rid of him or if it was the mass of men dressed in white and gold leading him away.

It was an accident.

All he had been doing was playing with a ball of yarn and his hands had lit up.

Naturally, as an eight year old child, he’d gotten scared and ran to his mother.

Baekhyun didn’t know he’d hurt her eyes.

Next thing he knew his father had locked him in his room all day, and when he was let out a group of men were here.

They said he was _special,_ that he had a very important job to do.

He didn’t feel very special. He just wanted to go home.

But the strange men wouldn’t allow that, a hand grabbed his little one and pulled him along anyways, forcing him despite his pink face and tears running down his cheeks.

He didn’t even get to say goodbye, but his parents looked happier to see him leave than anything.

Just days ago they tucked him to bed and said goodnight, did they forget to love him? 

Baekhyun must have been a very bad kid. 

“This is where you will be staying now.” 

The eight year old sniffed, wiping his nose on his sleeve and squeezing the monks hand tighter, “Here, sir?” 

“Of course. Special children need to be watched closely by their masters. Taught differently, you will be taught rules and regulations, but not today, we have another child to go visit.” 

Baekhyun sniffled hard, mouth pulled down in a frown as he nodded.

The monks didn’t seem to talk a lot unless it was needed or to tell him to do something, but the place he was being walked up to was pretty.

A lot of plants he noticed.

It was very pretty.

He’d never see anything like this from his home in the mountains, it was only cold and frost everywhere. 

It was dark there, but here was much brighter.

“A.. palace?” He mumbled, looking at the humongous building.

It had taken them hours to come here from his home, having stopped to take a flying machine Baekhyun had never seen in his life, but it matched the sleek silver design of the building.

The ride made his feet feel weird as he was taken out, a bit tingly and the monks said it was just an effect of being unfamiliar with the machine.

Baekhyun felt he was unfamiliar with a lot of things.

“A palace is something from fairytales, Baekhyun.” The man murmured, pulling his hand as he approached the door, “We don't tell fake stories here; place your hand here,” He ordered, pulling the child towards a screen and having to lift him up a bit so Baekhyun could reach.

“Is it gonna burn me!” Baekhyun cried as the monk held the back of his hand to the screen.

He heard laughter and felt tears fall down his face in fear.

“No, child. It’s so you can play outside. There’s an invisible wall in the forest though, if you pass it we will be alerted and you will be punished. I’ll let the other children explain.” 

Baekhyun perked up at that, overlooking the mention of a punishment because he was going to be very good so nobody got rid of him _again._

“Others, master?” 

The monk set him down with a laugh, patting his head, “Come on then, I’ll let you have time with them. You will be one after all.” 

Baekhyun didn’t have a lot of friends back home, it was mostly him playing by himself.

He’d tried to make friends once, gave up his most favorite toy to a little girl he wanted to be friends with.

She hadn’t been very nice to him though, said she didn’t want to befriend the weird boy. 

Baekhyun didn’t think he had been weird, he just gave her a smile and asked to be friends, but apparently she had been right.

Even his parents thought he was weird.

“Dinner is at six, don’t be late or there will be a punishment. They’ll keep you on track, suggest you don't befriend the more troublesome ones your first day though.”

Baekhyun’s nose and eyes were sore from crying, dressed in an all white outfit they had made him put on inside the flying machine, but he felt a little better to make friends.

Even if the monk pushed him a little too roughly into the room and he stumbled, unprepared.

The door slid shut behind him and he heard it lock with a loud beep.

Everything was so electronic here in the capitol, the most Baekhyun had ever seen was a touchscreen his father used but he hadn’t been allowed to play with.

_“Hi, Baekhyun! Your gift looks really pretty!!”_

Baekhyun shuffled in place, eyeing around the room through his hair.

“Don’t be creepy, Luhan, you’re going to scare him. Stay out of his head.” 

“Oh, Minnie. I can’t help it, he thinks really loud!”

The room was all white, even the couches were all white, the blanket on the back a light grey along with a rug, floors shiny white tile and Baekhyun could see a hallway with black doors - a lot of doors.

This seemed to be some sort of living space, there were big screens on the walls and blinking lights in the corners of the room. 

It was pretty, but Baekhyun wasn’t expecting to see this many boys.

“He came from the mountains! Just like you, Minseok!” 

Baekhyun swallowed hard as he counted the boys around the room. 

Five of them. 

One of them looked rather young, younger than him at least.

“Really! Baekhyun! Hi, I’m the oldest, I’m eleven! I came from the mountains too!” 

The kid had really pretty eyes, Baekhyun was instantly drawn to them because he’d never seen someone’s eyes so animal-like, like the mountain lions he’d heard stories of trying to steal griffin eggs.

“H-Hi…” 

The one who’d been yelling since he walked in was bouncing towards him, a full head of white hair as he grabbed Baekhyun’s hand, instantly Baekhyun held it tight, looking up at him.

He didn’t really think he was this little, but he also hadn’t really been around kids older or even the same age as him before.

“You’re pretty. Let me show you people, I’m Luhan, ten, but almost eleven!” He cried, pulling him towards the couches. 

There were three kids playing on the floor with cards, but the pictures on them seemed to be moving and Baekhyun awed, watching them change from unicorn pictures to a mermaid.

_That was so cool._

“Kyungsoo is our youngest, he’s seven, but we heard soon we’d get a baby here,” Luhan murmured, pointing at the smallest in the room who didn’t even acknowledge them, “Then, there’s Yixing here, and Junmyeon. We’re both older than you, so you have to be good and listen to us, okay?”

Baekhyun nodded instantly, squeezing the elders hand tightly and scooting into his side as Yixing sent him a dimpled smile.

“Hi. You’re way smaller than Chanyeol, I thought maybe it was just an age thing, but you two are the same age,” Junmyeon said, shrugging as he looked at Baekhyun. “You’re just small then, and he’s just a giant. I knew it.” 

“Where is that troublemaker?” Luhan asked, looking around.

Baekhyun didn’t like the sound of that at all, because the monk said not to get into trouble. He instantly pressed his face into Luhan’s shirt nervously, but didn’t want to be mean so he didn’t say anything.

“Here.” 

He jumped at the sudden voice, releasing Luhan’s hand to hold onto his shirt instead, peeking around towards the voice.

The boy had _red_ hair. Baekhyun had never seen anything like it before, and he looked to be the tallest of all of them, walking in from the hall area dressed in the same all white clothes the rest of them wore.

“Baekhyun, this is Chanyeol, you guys can be friends of the same age,” Minseok explained as Luhan pushed him towards the other. 

Baekhyun sniffed and hoped he didn’t look like a baby as he wiped his hands on his top and started walking over towards the other, “I.. I want to be friends.” 

“You’re really bright, did you know that?” Chanyeol asked, “And small too.” 

He had _no_ idea what the other was talking about but nodded anyway, shuffling, “Can.. are we going to be friends?” 

Chanyeol smiled really wide, it was funny and Baekhyun laughed because he looked like an elf, swinging his arms in front of his stomach as he waited for an answer.

“Do you want to see our treehouse? Well… we can’t go out right now, but I can point at it! Can.. um.. oh - show you your room!” 

Baekhyun beamed, the corner of his eyes crinkling as he smiled big and grabbed the others hand, “Okay!” 

******

Baekhyun wasn’t very sure of this place, it was very quiet when they were outside of their housing areas, and Minseok had even gently shushed him when they were walking to dinner the first night.

Luhan had spoken inside his head and said _Monks don't like too much noise in the halls,_ and Baekhyun thought he was really cool because it was so special to be able to do that.

Now, it had been only one day, but at least he liked the others a lot. 

Chanyeol was _really_ nice to him, and the older boys told him a lot of new information. 

He felt they didn’t necessarily like being here either.

“We can go outside after breakfast,” Yixing said across the table from Baekhyun sending him a bright grin, “I can show you my power, if you want? It’s very pretty.” 

“I.. don’t know how to do mine,” Baekhyun muttered, “But I want to see everyone else’s.” 

“I-I’m really good!” Chanyeol's voice was a bit too loud first thing in the morning and Junmyeon shushed him, the older leaning over to help Kyungsoo cut his breakfast up, “Baek! I’m good!” 

Baekhyun heard Luhan laughing suddenly and staring down the table at Chanyeol, but he didn’t know why, only looking between the two confused when Chanyeol's ears turned reddish.

“My.. my mom got hurt, I think… think that’s why they called people to come get me,” He mumbled, pushing his pancake around. 

“Things like that will happen,” Minseok called, laying a hand on the back of Baekhyun’s hair, “That’s why we’re here. Because it’s dangerous for us to go roaming out without training, we have very important things to do.” 

“Like what?”

“When you get older I can tell you, but for now just listen.” 

That sounded easy enough and Baekhyun nodded, tucking his knees to his chest.

“Yeah!” Luhan cackled from down the table, “Just listen and let Chanyeol try to impress you.” 

Baekhyun pouted his lips at that, confused and looking at Chanyeol who was staring at his plate, “Chanyeol is my friend, we all can be friends!” 

Luhan snickered because obviously Baekhyun didn’t know what _impress_ meant, but shrugged, “He thinks you’re pretty.” 

“Okay,” The eight year old shrugged, “I think he’s pretty too, and I think his hair is cool and he said we could go play in the forest and pick berries.” 

Minseok laughed and tugged Baekhyun’s ear softly, making the younger whine and pout at him, but the eldest continued laughing as he leaned over to kiss his temple, “Okay. Let’s go outside then.” 

Outside of the facility was really pretty, super nice.

Now that Baekhyun had had time to rest up he could fully appreciate all the plants and trees, the light beaming down on them.

He spun around with a laugh, grabbing Kyungsoo's hand when the youngest lagged behind.

Kyungsoo really didn’t talk much, if at _all,_ but Baekhyun could tell he was pretty shy.

That was okay because Baekhyun wasn’t shy and really liked people a lot.

“In the mountains, it’s always so cold! I don’t like the cold at all!” He yelled, following behind the elder boys, “Huh, Minseok, it’s so cold there!” 

“Wouldn’t know,” Minseok laughed, stopping their journey to grab a fruit off a tree and walking towards Baekhyun, “... see?” 

The apple in his palm slowly started getting a light tint of white to it and Baekhyun frowned before his eyes widened in shock, poking the apple with a gasp, “So cold!” 

_“Ice,”_ The eldest corrected, tossing it in his hand as he turned around, “My power is ice, so I can’t really… don’t really feel the cold much at all, immune to it. Makes sense how I survived so long in the snow before I was taken here, don't know what happened to my mom really, but I've been here since I was two… or three.. I think.” 

That was really sad, Baekhyun felt really bad for him until he remembered he too wouldn’t be able to see his parents again too and his eyes watered.

It was really painful.

He sniffled and released Kyungsoo's hand to rub his eyes roughly, trying to keep his tears away.

“Oh, Baekhyun,” Luhan sighed.

Baekhyun cried nearly silently, wiping his eyes so hard they were red until he felt arms wrap tight around his waist and looked down to see Kyungsoo blinking up at him and patting his back.

His lip trembled as he knelt down to hug the smaller, wondering if maybe they _all_ knew how he felt because Kyungsoo was quick to squeeze him really tight, very tight.

Baekhyun didn’t have a problem with that though and hugged the younger as tight as he could too.

“Baekhyun…” 

He peeked his swollen eyes from Kyungsoo's shoulder and sniffed as Chanyeol stared down at him worriedly, holding a flower in his hand, “Yixing made this for you. You shouldn’t cry, our parents don’t want any of us.”

They weren’t the most reassuring words in the world, but they were the _truth._

Baekhyun couldn't really be too upset when it was true, and it looked like he was right to assume none of their parents wanted them. 

“Think it’d look really pretty with you,” Chanyeol added shyly, waiting for the flower to be taken, “We take care of each other now. It’s how it’s always been.” 

“One, Baek,” He heard Kyungsoo mumble into his shirt, barely a whisper.

_We are one._

He nodded and pulled out of the hug with a sad frown, using his shirt to wipe his face as Kyungsoo jumped up and ran to grab Junmyeon’s hand instead.

_“I’ll take care of you.”_

Baekhyun whimpered into his shirt, looking up at Chanyeol as the other crouched down, “Will you?” 

“Yeah,” The redhead said instantly, wiggling the flower in front of his face, “Let’s be best friends, Baek.” 

“.. okay,” Baekhyun whispered, accepting the small daisy and placing it into his shirt pocket before grabbing Chanyeol's wrist, “Let’s be close, Chanyeol.” 

The other beamed, smiling and pulling him to his feet, “Let’s play all the time before they make us start classes again!”

“Classes?” He asked, opposite hand grabbing Minseok’s sleeve despite the fact the eldest was turning to lead them back towards the facility - deeming it enough of a walk for a bit.

“We have to do training and classes, but they give us two weeks to bond with new members,” Luhan called behind him, “Don't know if that means we’ll get four weeks because you, and then Sehun.” 

“Who’s Sehun?” Chanyeol wondered, swinging Baekhyun’s hand.

“Oh.” Luhan snorted, “I can hear him crying, he’s a baby.” 

“That’s mean.” Kyungsoo said quietly, sending a glare at the older boy who laughed at his look.

“No. I meant _literally.”_

******

Sehun was a baby. 

Literally.

He was only six years old and so frightened by the time they had gotten inside the facility.

He was stumbling over something and trying to yank his arm out of the monks grasp, flailing and screaming something incoherent.

Baekhyun swallowed hard and turned to Minseok for help, and the eldest was running over, saying something to the master.

“Come. Back to the dorm,” Luhan ordered, tugging on Baekhyun’s sleeve. “Minseok will take care of it.”

He felt really bad though, watching the eldest try and calm the child down as the monks stormed off, leaving Sehun sobbing and crying - afraid.

That wasn’t very kind at all.

Baekhyun dashed over, ignoring Chanyeol's call for him to slow down and made his way towards them.

“-and we’re going to be your new family now. Okay? I’m your brother and I’m going to take care of you. We’re going to take care of you, Sehun.” 

The child continued crying, face red and snot dripping off his nose with his cries, Baekhyun hoped he didn’t look this bad when he cried too.

“Wan, go- ma..!” 

_Oh._

Baekhyun saw Minseok's face pale because that didn’t just _sound_ like Sehun was worked up, but he had a lisp, a very, very bad one.

“Monks were fed up with him. Couldn’t understand,” Baekhyun heard Luhan muttering. 

“Hey. Sh, sh, come here,” Minseok tried, holding Sehun’s small hand in his, “You want to talk? Talk slow and I’ll listen to you. We’re listening to you, Sehun.” 

The child cried harder, body shaking with sobs before they quieted a little as Minseok wiped his cheek. 

“Here…” Baekhyun bypassed Minseok to pull the flower from his pocket and placed it into Sehun's tiny one regardless that it was all damp from tears, “We’re friends now, Sehun. We can be friends now, see? We gave you a flower so we’re friends.”

Sehun was really young, Baekhyun thought _he_ had been upset but the child was _too_ little to be away from his family. 

“... pwien? W-Wan ma…” 

Minseok looked extremely confused because Sehun’s talking was _very_ bad, it was more a storm of words being thrown together than much else. 

“Your mom can’t come back for you, but we’re here now,” Luhan called, “Sehun, we’re going to take much better care of you than your mom did, sweetie.” 

Baekhyun couldn't tell if Sehun liked that or not, because he started tugging on his shirt with a red face, tears continuing to fall, but he wasn’t screaming any longer, so it felt like he’d said a good thing.

“Sehunnie,” Baekhyun mumbled, tugging on his fingers as he removed one from wringing his shirt, “Let’s go play.” 

“... ‘p?” 

“Okay,” Baekhyun agreed instantly, picking up the boy despite knowing he must have looked ridiculous because Sehun was probably half his size, “Let’s play together a lot now.” 

The child sniffled but gave a very wet nod into his shoulder before pointing, “Big.” 

Baekhyun’s giggles blended in with the others, and his arms felt relieved when Chanyeol picked up the youngest from his arms.

“You think I’m big? Just wait. You’re going to be really big, Sehun. I know it!” Chanyeol cried.

Sehun seemed to really like that because he tucked his nose into the others top and latched onto him like a monkey.

******

The youngest really was a hassle, and it felt like they were suddenly parents.

Baekhyun had only been around Kyungsoo one day before Sehun came, but even he hadn’t been as hard to deal with as the youngest.

Kyungsoo tended to be even more well behaved than Luhan though because he heard Minseok scold the second eldest more times in a day than Kyungsoo at all.

And if he did, it was mostly getting on Kyungsoo about finishing his food.

But Sehun, he needed a lot of work.

Likely because Luhan said Sehun had _just_ turned six, basically a baby.

It was really hard to take care of a kid when they were all kids themselves.

Minseok didn’t seem like it bothered him at all though, but that probably had to be because Sehun followed Baekhyun and Chanyeol around way more than he did the eldest.

Occasionally he followed Luhan around too, mimicking words and phrases, but mostly he followed Baekhyun and Chanyeol.

Well, technically just Baekhyun because he felt like Chanyeol seemed to think he was his shadow or something and stomped behind him rather loudly wherever he went.

“Do you think we’ll get another soon? I hope so, I don’t want to start classes again.” 

Baekhyun shrugged a tiny bit, patting Sehun’s stomach where the youngest was curled up in Baekhyun’s bed, all tired out from latching into them all day. “Are they that bad?” 

“I don’t know..” He watched Chanyeol sigh and turn around in the soft chair across the room.

Baekhyun didn’t really _mind_ these rooms, but having rooms that were all white fit for living areas or main areas, but not bedrooms.

The only things really in all of the rooms were a large bed, a black side table that was stuck to the ground, a window, a white bean bag, and a closet with either black, grey, or white clothing.

Minseok said as they got older they’d get more opportunities and items like colorful clothes and books.

But they had to prove themselves for them.

Baekhyun didn’t think it sounded very fun, but had gone into Minseok’s room before and noticed he had some colorful things and even some decorations.

_Probably because he’d had plenty of time to work for them._

“It just… I feel trapped sometimes. We can go past the river, can’t go out after dark, can’t ask for games. Min says that they’ll go easier when we get older… but I think he just says that..”

“How.. how long have you been here, Chan?” Baekhyun whispered, yawning and laying his head down beside Sehun’s.

Chanyeol didn’t answer instantly, and that in itself was rather off putting because he wasn’t shy nor a nervous person.

“Well… I think since I was four? Been here so long it’s hard to remember.” 

“Why?” 

Baekhyun didn’t really have any secrets, so he didn’t want the others to either.

“The master told me that I had.. done something really bad,” Chanyeol rolled onto his side to face Baekhyun, pressing his palms beneath his cheek, “He said that I was a bad kid and was too angry, my power is too _bad._ They took me from my dad because I accidentally set a fruit stall on fire, my dad didn’t want them too, but they took me anyway. 

I guess my power is too strong.. heard Minseok tell Yixing I was dangerous if they didn’t want me all the time. I think fire is just really scary, maybe. The previous special children didn’t have the same genes as us, they-“

“There were _previous_ children?” Baekhyun frowned, sitting up on his elbow.

“Yeah,” Chanyeol whispered, looking around like he was trying to remember, “We’re.. a really special generation, they say, that’s why they’re so strict. I guess centuries before the other children were reckless. One of them was killed by demons, another ran away. We’re useless without all twelve of us. We _aren’t_ them though, so it’s not fair that they are so mean to us. We aren’t even related, the powers jump into people randomly, we can’t pass it on.” 

Baekhyun didn’t understand half of what Chanyeol said, mostly because the other boy was reciting things he’d heard and it didn’t sound like he understood either.

But it _was_ unfair.

“That’s not fair.” 

“Nothing is really _fair_ to us,” Chanyeol whispered, “But, we can make some of our own choices I guess.” 

“Like what?”

“We can care about each other. I guess previous groups didn’t get along well at all, they’re hoping we will. I’m hoping we will.” 

Baekhyun frowned because he didn’t understand why the others couldn’t get along when he’d have killed for friends back home, he’d probably have accepted very bad friends just to have some.

Maybe their circumstances weren’t as pressing back then anyways.

“I already like everyone a lot. Like you a lot, Chanyeol. You’re like.. like a Phoenix or something, it’s really cool.” 

“You remind me of a star. Really bright.” 

Baekhyun giggled and hid his face in Sehun's hair. 

******

The next members that came, came around the same time, on the same day.

Jongdae was _loud._

There was nothing more to really say about him other than that he had shocked Yixing on accident the first time they’d met and he was _lucky_ he’d chosen the member that could physically heal himself in an instant because it very well could have killed anyone else.

Zitao really wasn’t loud.

He was more Kyungsoo level quiet, but liked to be touchy and preferred to be with the group over being alone.

Luhan just said he was a little shy, and Baekhyun was a bit jealous of the language he, Yixing, and Luhan spoke together.

He’d never learned it before, never even heard it from his small town in the mountains, but it sounded really pretty, and Zitao looked like he spoke a lot more in that tongue.

The monks didn’t like when he did it in class though.

Baekhyun actually hated class quite a bit.

Their teachers were strict, they were rude, and they’d threaten a punishment if they were so much as looking uninterested in the things being taught to them.

It was so _stupid._

Baekhyun was eight years old, of course he had more important things to be doing like trying to think of a way to build more on the treehouse outside or to sneak into the kitchen for snacks.

This time _hadn’t_ been his fault for getting in trouble though.

Kyungsoo didn’t feel good at all, and Baekhyun was really worried because the older and younger boys were on a different schedule, so it was him, Chanyeol, Jongdae, Kyungsoo, and Zitao in one.

And then the youngest, Junmyeon, Yixing, Luhan, and Minseok in a different class, then they’d switch.

It wasn’t fair because Sehun preferred to be with them more than the eldest, but the monks assumed Minseok had all the responsibility taking care of the six year old.

Sehun didn’t mind _that_ much, he just whined a little bit when he was told they couldn’t stick together that day.

But Kyungsoo didn’t feel good and he was sweating and Baekhyun was the oldest in the room.

It was his responsibility to take care of them when the others weren’t here.

He knew the rules by now, sitting straight, eyes on your own desk or on the teacher, no touching or talking unless given a break.

Baekhyun was just really, really worried.

“Soo…” He whispered under the teachers talking, leaning over to touch the others cheek, it was all red and heated, “Does your stomach hurt?” 

Kyungsoo pouted his lips, nodding his head and pointing at his temple.

Baekhyun frowned, “Headache? Are you going to puke? What should I do?” 

_“Baek…”_ Chanyeol hissed behind him. 

“I should get you to Xing. I’ll get you to Xing,” Baekhyun promised determinedly, closing the book on his desk.

_“Baekhyun…”_

“Baekhyun!” 

Said boy jumped just about three feet in his seat, eyes widened as he faced the teacher, mouth opening in closing both in shock and defense. “Soo.. sick-“

 _“I’m tired of all your messing around!”_ The teacher yelled, slamming her hand on the touch screen board, “All you do is talk and interrupt, are you asking for a punishment?” 

“Ma’am,” Baekhyun stiffened, “Kyungsoo is si-“

“Get up here!” 

_“What?”_ He whispered in disbelief, eyes glossing over because he’d never gotten in trouble before, much less yelled at. 

This was just embarrassing. 

“Boy, come here!” 

Baekhyun scrambled to get out of his seat, pulling on his sleeves awkwardly and keeping his head down as he walked to the front of the room.

“Now. You can be an example to all of your friends. We don’t take punishments lightly, Baekhyun. Remove your top.” 

The eight year old frowned because that didn’t sound right, he must have not heard right over his heart racing, “W-What?” 

“Do it or else you’ll get more.” 

_More what?_ He wanted to say, but instead cried silently and pulled off his top, crossing his arms and holding his white sweater in his fist. 

The teacher placed a hand on his shoulder, turning him around to face the room, “Now, you’re going to not make a sound.” 

Baekhyun nodded, sobbing silently and looking around the room.

Zitao and Jongdae just looked utterly confused while Kyungsoo looked like he’d pass out and Baekhyun didn’t know if it was because he felt sick or not.

And Chanyeol. He was just staring right at him, looking distraught, angry, and afraid.

Baekhyun hadn’t felt afraid, mainly embarrassed because he didn’t think it was very normal to make him stand shirtless as a punishment, but then again, he had no point of view of what was normal or not.

They were just _kids,_ it wasn’t like they knew much at all.

Then, the first hit came and Baekhyun screamed, yelping, and leaning over to lay his hands on the teachers desk and sobbing, looking down at his hands that were glowing white. 

_Emotionally drawn out._

He was so embarrassed now, leaning over to hide in his elbow to cry as he felt a few more hits on his skin, trying to keep quiet as per the teachers warning.

He heard sniffing that wasn’t his own and chairs shuffling, but nobody said a thing at all.

Baekhyun couldn't blame them because he was really afraid too.

It felt like forever until the teacher stopped hitting him with the piece of leather, Baekhyun felt light headed from pain and from crying, as he looked at the desk he noticed black burns where he had held it and hoped he wouldn’t be punished again for that.

Or punished _ever again._

He’d only gotten threats of punishment thus far, he’d never once seen it happen and apparently it was _about time_ for someone to be punished.

He preferred it to be him rather than the others anyways.

“Teacher. I think he’s had enough.” 

Baekhyun whimpered at Chanyeol's voice, the disguised anger he could pick up on simply because they spent a lot of time together.

“He’s bleeding, I think he’s going to pass out soon.” 

He didn’t feel like he was bleeding, but his back felt more raw and numb than anything. 

“Very well. Classes are done for the day, I expect better from you, Baekhyun.” 

The hand placed on his shoulder felt like mocking sympathy, and Baekhyun didn’t move a muscle or try to respond to her.

He didn’t move at all until he heard the door slide shut and then he wailed, hitting his hands on the desk and feeling tremendously angry. 

_Did he deserve this just for taking care of someone else?_

_He never asked to be here._

The others were jumping from their seats quickly and Baekhyun continued screaming out in anger so much so that his body was lit in a soft light and he kicked and hit at the wood desk.

“Baek…” 

“Baekhyun, hey.” 

He didn’t think he could feel his back at all until a hand was placed on it and he hissed, sobbing.

“Baekhyun,” Chanyeol repeated, “I-I’m sorry, need to get you to Yixing.” 

Baekhyun screamed when he was picked up, his back was so tender and he didn’t see any blood on the floor, but his shirt was lying on the ground with a single drop of red on it, and he whimpered as he turned to cry in his friend's shirt.

“Does this… is this normal!” Jongdae yelled, not helping the situation at all as Zitao opened the door for Chanyeol with a hand over the screen reading his palm. 

“Shut up,” Chanyeol barked, trying to not shuffle Baekhyun too much, “Help Kyungsoo. If he passes out neither of you can carry Baek.” 

“I’m okay…” The youngest whispered, quiet and guilty as he walked to Chanyeol's side and grabbed Baekhyun’s hand, “My brother isn’t okay.” 

Baekhyun could have cried again at Kyungsoo calling him such, but he was trying to focus on how Chanyeol smelled close to a smoky scent, his arm dangling down that Kyungsoo was now holding onto. 

“Taozi, Dae, run ahead and tell them what happened.” 

“Yeol, do you think… you think we’re going to be in big trouble?” Kyungsoo asked, watching the two run down the white tile. 

Chanyeol sighed, Baekhyun could feel his arms shaking a little and wasn’t too surprised as he wasn’t _Sehun_ and a tiny baby, but it felt nice to be held either way.

Probably because his friend was being really careful not to move him too much, and Chanyeol was _really_ warm.

“I think Baekhyun got us out of trouble, it's not fair. That’s not fair. They tell us to care for each other but do this! It’s been so long since they’ve done that to one of us…” 

They had only started classes a few weeks ago, so Baekhyun had no idea what Chanyeol was talking about, but didn’t care because his back hurt so bad.

Kyungsoo didn’t reply, but he squeezed Baekhyun’s fingers, and the elder squeezed back hoping to convey it was okay and he didn’t have to feel guilty.

He knew Kyungsoo likely would though.

“Oh, god! Put him here!” Minseok ordered once they walked in, a blanket already spread on the ground, “I thought they said they wouldn’t do this anymore!” 

_“Build up a pain tolerance,”_ Luhan sneered to himself, pushing Sehun back out of the way.

Chanyeol set him down as carefully as possible, but Baekhyun still cried out when he was rolled into his stomach, huffing against the floor before closing his eyes, “Soo is sick.” 

“Fuck. Baekhyun, you’re bleeding, I can give Kyungsoo medicine easily, don’t mess around,” Minseok scolded instantly.

Baekhyun frowned before groaning as Yixing laid a hand on his back, “What’s that word mean? _Fuck?”_

The eldest groaned and shook his head, “Kyungsoo. Let’s get you medicine, Sehun come with us too.” 

“Baek _huwt?”_

“Not hurt,” Baekhyun lied, “You go with Min, Sehunnie.” 

The good thing was Sehun usually listened really well, so the child sent him an oblivious smile and ran off to follow Minseok instantly.

And Baekhyun sighed in relief, turning his head to the other side to look at Yixing, “Is it too bad?” 

“It’s not.” 

“That’s not the point!” Chanyeol boomed, “This is all… it's wrong! That wasn’t fair at all! You’re not even the one that talks in class a lot! I talk way more than you, shoul- I should have said something! This is such.. such…”

“Bullshit?” Luhan supplied.

“What in the world is _that?”_ Baekhyun mumbled tiredly, “What is a bull-“

“It’s a bad word,” Junmyeon cut him off, “Don't listen to him or Minseok, they’re bad words, Baek. Just relax.”

Baekhyun didn’t think he would ever be relaxed unless he was with his family.


	6. Attitude (🍭)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baekhyun was always special, but never quite spoiled enough.

  
Baekhyun was _sick_ and tired of this treatment.

The thing was, he couldn’t _really_ complain about it.

What did he expect after all? To be one of his kind? Ridiculous.

He was a _whore_ and he’d always been a whore.

But he still had _feelings._

If you told Byun Baekhyun that when being transferred Master’s he'd have _feelings_ for someone he'd have shot you point blank.

It helped that Park Chanyeol - Loey - was one _handsome_ man and the entrance he made had one hell of an impression on Baekhyun, at the time only a dancing whore being taken advantage of while up on stage, oblivious to what was happening.

Back then he'd been scared to death of guns, of threats, it seemed childish now when he walked around in the most whorish of clothing when back then he was so afraid of being taken advantage of.

Chanyeol came and shot up his Master's party like it was nothing, and Baekhyun could _still_ remember the interested look on the man's face when they met eyes, the blood that Chanyeol nonchalantly wiped off his temple before shooting the man that had been tugging Baekhyun’s top off. 

_“What a sight, babydoll.”_

Baekhyun should have known then that Chanyeol would ruin his _life,_ but being already underground it had been a struggle to dig his way up.

After all, his own addiction had gotten him this far anyway. 

He still recalled how Chanyeol pulled him off the stage, a hand around his hip, making a noise at the track marks on Baekhyun’s skin, _“Don’t worry, I’ll clean you up, baby.”_

And he _did._

It took two years for Baekhyun not to have cravings anymore, for him not to be tempted to sneak into the infirmary and see what he could shoot up.

The only thing that he really went off of was the fact that Chanyeol _didn’t like_ drug users. He didn’t like drugs in his home or crack whores.

He liked his whores _cleaned_ and _tested._ And weekly check ups.

Chanyeol didn’t touch Baekhyun those entire two years and _that_ was the motivation Baekhyun had to go off of and it had _certainly_ been worth it when he threw the _no drugs found_ bloodwork to Chanyeol’s feet and _demanded_ to be fucked nicely.

Nicely as in fucked within an inch of life and it had been entirely worth it.

Perhaps it’s because they had a _story_ that Baekhyun was treated differently than the other whores. He knew he was, _they_ knew he was, but it wasn’t enough.

He didn’t want Chanyeol to spend time with the others anymore. He didn’t want the man to smirk seductively at others and Baekhyun had no idea what changed his mind when he was treated so well.

No other whore had Chanyeol come to them if not for sex. No other whore had the man's name dangle from a golden chain, not a _Loey,_ but a ‘Chanyeol’ and that said so much considering nobody else was allowed to say the man's name. 

Chanyeol didn’t let Baekhyun go out on the streets to be pimped out as he did the others, he got _pissed_ the time Baekhyun was caught seducing guards with a sucker just so they would let him go join the girls outside.

At the time, Baekhyun figured he didn’t want him on the streets due to his past with addiction, but then again a lot of the others were worse off than he was and it was only a matter of time before Sooin and Jina could dodge their drug tests before Chanyeol noticed.

Pathetic. Baekhyun was the _only_ one loyal to Chanyeol and yet the man _still_ gave others gifts, he went to others rooms.

Chanyeol didn’t kiss and yet Baekhyun was given kisses, he knew he was _special._

The stomping of his bare feet on the marble said as much when Chanyeol was adamant about them all being seen only when tidy. 

Baekhyun was always an exception, wandering out of his room for breakfast late with his robe hanging off his shoulder and dragging on the ground, he flashed pretty waves to the guards, knowing they appreciated his looks.

He _knew_ out of all of them he was the prettiest - Chanyeol just so happened to like pretty things - but he also was soft inside and allowed girls to stay even when they’d obviously outgrown their beauty.

Perhaps that’s why they all hated Baekhyun - because he was still so _youthful._

“Babydoll, good morning.” 

Baekhyun merely hummed and saw a look of surprise on Chanyeol’s face when he didn’t run into his lap when offered an opened arm. 

“Get over here.” _Now_ there was aggression in the tone because Chanyeol hated to boss him around.

Baekhyun sighed rather dramatically and knew that the raised brow Chanyeol met him with was one of pure _irritation._

He never gave Chanyeol an attitude, but it was all the man was getting from him when Baekhyun slipped into his lap, robe falling open as he ignored him in favor of leaning over to grab an apple off the table.

Chanyeol grabbed his hips bruisingly tight, huffing into his neck before placing a rough kiss to his cheek when Baekhyun sat back, “Why so angry this morning, baby?”

Baekhyun could have scoffed, but after three years now he knew better, twisting to look at Chanyeol as he took a bite of his apple.

The man's eyes softened a bit and it was _nearly_ like Chanyeol was backing down as he pet the bangs from Baekhyun’s face, “I can’t fix something if I don’t know what needs to be fixed, beauty.” 

Baekhyun actually _did_ scoff this time, eyeing the cursive _babydoll_ that rested on Chanyeol’s collarbone and nearly giving him a good morning kiss because it warmed his heart.

But he heard one of the girls laugh across the table and it just made him pissed off, he slammed his apple down onto the table and yanked himself off Chanyeol’s knee so fast his robe fell open down to his hips but he left it like that knowing Chanyeol hated for him to be so exposed.

“You. You are the problem, Master.” 

He heard gasping and turned to trot back to his room without a second thought.


	7. Rotten (🍭)

Baekhyun had a few days to calm down seeing as Chanyeol had gone out that night.

Honestly, he expected some sort of punishment after the stunt he’d pulled - making Chanyeol look stupid like that, but none came.

None at  _ all  _ and he'd even seen Chanyeol wave at him goodbye, blowing a kiss because their Master normally made sure to say goodbye before leaving.

Seems he deemed approaching Baekhyun too much that day, and the younger man actively appreciated not getting approached yet.

But he knew his luck ran out as he stood in front of his vanity digging through drawers for his comb when his bedroom door swung open.

Baekhyun’s first reaction was to grin but he thought better of it when he remembered he was upset with the man. 

“God, how I’ve missed you, baby.” 

Instead he pretended not to hear and went about his business combing his damp hair, not when flinching when arms came under his bathrobe to pet his hips and he could see Chanyeol in the mirror looking over his naked body.

“Definitely missed you,” The larger drawled, eyeing Baekhyun’s nakedness in the mirror and pressing a wet kiss to the younger's shoulder, dipping hands over Baekhyun’s hips.

“Of course, you came to think with your cock - well I’m  _ not  _ in the mood,” Baekhyun murmured, twisting around to look up at Chanyeol and despite his comment he knew how promiscuous he looked spreading his knees to make room for the man when he took a seat on his dresser.

Didn’t  _ matter  _ though because Chanyeol wouldn’t touch him if he said no, and Baekhyun was in no mood to accommodate his cock at the moment.

“What’s  _ that  _ supposed to mean?” The larger growled into his hair, narrowing his eyes.

Baekhyun could practically taste the flavored cigar on Chanyeol’s mouth this close, parting his lips to accept the taste but it seemed the larger had different plans as he chastely kissed Baekhyun’s bottom lip yet squeezed his wrist, “Don’t give me attitude, Baekhyun.” 

“Oh, please,” Baekhyun huffed, licking the corner of his lip and pushing past the other, “As if it would hurt your  _ feelings.  _ You don’t have those.” 

“Who the fuck said that?”

“You  _ kill  _ for a living and sell whores. Pretty sure it’s written in the job title,” Baekhyun snickered, tossing himself into his bed and shedding his robe off onto the floor to lay naked.

It hardly mattered when Chanyeol had seen him naked more times than could possibly be counted.

“Don’t forget who is the  _ whore  _ here, Baekhyun. Don’t forget which one of us was strung out and selling himself for a  _ hit,  _ babydoll.” 

Baekhyun flinched, sucking in his cheeks with distaste and rolling over onto the other side of the bed, pulling his blankets up to his chin.

_ Sure.  _ It was true, but he’d made a mistake.

Chanyeol all so self righteously claimed he never made mistakes anyway, too full of himself.

Baekhyun was no  _ idiot. He knew _ the elder just liked him for his body and looks, not for much else.

“Look,” Chanyeol sighed and pulled back the blankets to climb in, dressed fully in his suit as if it hardly mattered ruining them as he pressed to Baekhyun’s spine, trailing fingers over the smallers shoulder. “I  _ don’t  _ know what your deal is lately, but you’re my baby, you know that, so unless you  _ share  _ then I have zero clue. And just so you know, I came here to check up on you first, not to fuck you.” 

To check on  _ him?  _ Meaning nobody else knew Chanyeol was back yet.

Baekhyun chewed on his lip in order to keep his smile to himself, turning around with a hidden grin to look at Chanyeol, “Yeah? To see me?” 

“Of course, baby,” The elder sighed fondly, petting over Baekhyun’s soft cheek before pressing a kiss to his mouth, “I always come see you when I get back, Baekhyun.” 

That was  _ true  _ and made something warm crawl up Baekhyun’s throat, making it tighten up and threaten to overtake him.

Laughing, the smaller pushed him onto his back in order to climb on his hips, settling his naked ass over Chanyeol's slacks and giggling happily.

So pretty that Chanyeol grinned too, reaching down to cup Baekhyun’s ass, playing gently with the soft flesh and sitting up just enough to kiss the underside of Baekhyun’s throat and press a second kiss to the smallers necklace.

Baekhyun began to fiddle with Chanyeol’s top, unbuttoning the material to work a hand inside to trace his tattoos, pressing a kiss to the man's hand when Chanyeol moved one to his cheek. 

“Missed you too, baby boy,” Chanyeol cooed, groaning when Baekhyun took the tip of his finger between his rosy lips and gave a wet suck. “Thought you said no sex tonight.” 

At the reminder, Baekhyun gave a soft lick to the man's finger before releasing it and leaning down to rest their lips together, not exactly kissing but close enough to it. “I did miss you, Master.” 

“Mhm. I can tell,” Chanyeol mused, catching his lips to lick along his bottom lip gently, teeth nipping only to make Baekhyun part his wider.

Lips smacking together and wet noises were the only things heard for a good few minutes until Baekhyun pulled away with a breathy noise to press swollen lips against Chanyeol's chest to breathe peacefully, fingers lingering around the larger’s collarbones. 

“Go to bed, baby.” Chanyeol ordered, pulling the blanket over Baekhyun’s spine, laying a hand on the smallers thigh, “I’m sorry I mentioned that, you’re no longer on drugs and I’m proud of that, baby boy.” 

Baekhyun had no idea if Chanyeol held the other whores like this, but he knew for sure their Master didn’t allow for kisses and Baekhyun had all the free time in the world to peck Chanyeol's jaw.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 👉🏻👈🏻 Hello all


	8. Kitty (🍭)

Baekhyun was proud of being the prettiest and that was not an opinion but a  _ fact,  _ proven now how he was supposed to be accommodating guests at Chanyeol's party and how eyes didn’t leave him.

Of course he milked it for all it was worth though, spending minutes putting sunscreen on and now laying in rather thin swimming shorts on a floaty, he knew he looked nice.

He really just cared about Chanyeol's opinion anyway, and the darkened look and way the other pulled his sunglasses down his nose to look at him said a lot. 

“Cool down, babe.” 

Baekhyun licked his lips with a flirtatious grin, rolling over onto his front so his toes were in the pool to accept the beer from a man - he hadn’t a clue who but likely someone his type - rich and young. “Thank you, sir.” 

The man winked and Baekhyun giggled, sliding off the raft into the water with his beer in hand.

He knew better than to approach people first, not like the other whores did, so he made a show of biting his lips at Chanyeol as he traveled towards the guards.

It wasn’t much of an up seeing as Chanyeol knew the guards fucked the other whores all the time, but Baekhyun hadn’t fucked them or else his Master would have known. 

“Can you open this for me?” Baekhyun pouted, pushing wet hair off his forehead with a small sad expression, “I’m not strong enough.” 

“Little liar.” 

Baekhyun giggled and smacked Sehun's chest playfully, the guard was going ahead and opening it for him though, “Really! Chan will lose his mind if I asked anyone else.” 

“Ugh, it’s so unfair,” Sehun murmured, placing the beer back to the others hand and tilting inside to point at a stack of towels to which a maid was giving one to him, “Why can’t we have a piece of you, huh? So tired of the others.”

Baekhyun grinned with his drink under his chin as the guard placed a towel on his shoulders, he knew he was spoiled rotten and hadn’t a care in the world. “What? Free sex isn’t appealing to you.” 

Sehun whistled lowly, “They’re repetitive, and you  _ know  _ you’re the best to look at.” 

That he did. Baekhyun smirked and sent the guard a wink before walking around the edge of the pool and away from the back door, long legs on show as he dripped pool water onto the sidewalk.

There were only so many whores to go around and Baekhyun saw the few already paired off or even grouped up, he knew after this at least one of them would fail an STD test and that was their own damn fault.

Lucky them because Chanyeol was kind and still paid them well even if he had to send them away, but that’s what they got, Baekhyun mused.

He personally couldn’t pretend to sympathize, and he’d  _ never  _ really felt so inclined to seek out sex as often as the others - to be fair sex was their job.

Baekhyun’s job  _ too  _ but he didn’t go on the streets and they weren’t obligated to sleep with anyone at home - so this was their own choice. 

“Baby  _ boy.”  _

He giggled loudly, strolling uninterestedly through a ring of men around Chanyeol. None of them touched him, yet he knew they wanted to if the lust in their eyes said anything.

“This is my  _ best  _ one.” Chanyeol murmured proudly, yanking Baekhyun into his lap and removing the beer from his hand to drink like it was his own.

That was fine because Baekhyun was biting his lips and smirking underneath as Chanyeol’s hand wandered slightly under the edge of his shorts.

He wondered if he wanted to put on a show, he was completely fine screaming Chanyeol's name in front of all these people if it made the other proud.

“My best whore, huh? What do we say, babydoll?” Chanyeol prompted, breathing warmly onto Baekhyun’s cheek.

Baekhyun smiled cutely, playfully innocent as he twisted to meet Chanyeol’s mouth,  _ “Will do whatever you want, Master. Want my mouth?”  _

That wasn’t the  _ I’ll be good for you  _ he knew Chanyeol was looking for because the man hissed before biting his bottom lip instantly, cupping the back of his head to hold him still as Chanyeol bit his lips red.

Baekhyun just giggled and tangled fingers into the end of Chanyeol’s swim shorts, not caring at all as his lips were bitten colors until they were released and he licked over the swelling.

He would easily complain later and get softer kisses.

“Damn, gotta say he  _ is  _ the best one. How much do you have him up for?” 

Baekhyun turned to look at the man who spoke, pleasantly surprised to find the man to be handsome, a slim jaw and upturned eyes, rather large looking too - his  _ type. _

“You see something you like?” He commented cockily, leaning over onto his knees to give Baekhyun a once over, “Wu Clan, gorgeous. Dragon tattoos. Do you know of it?”

Baekhyun  _ did  _ know, his eyes traveled up the bright red dragon the man was pointing at on his arm, it was pretty and he’d only seen it a few times before.

He didn’t know when Chanyeol started affiliating with the well known Chinese gang, but wasn’t surprised.

“Unfortunately,” Chanyeol murmured, digging his fingers into Baekhyun’s inner thigh making the smaller squeal in surprise, “This one isn’t street ready. He’s a  _ special  _ case if you will.” 

Baekhyun smiled at the words, intending on trying to convince Chanyeol to give him  _ anything  _ right now as he sat up but was cut off by a shrill cry and frowned as Luna came running over, breasts barely hanging in her bikini.  _ “Master!”  _

He frowned harder and huffed when Chanyeol turned his attention to her, scooting down towards the edge of the chair.

“Hey, kitty.” 

Baekhyun turned to look at the Wu member with a raised brow, a small frown on his lips. 

“You ever think differently, you give me a call, I’ll treat you like a Queen.” The man murmured, not looking nor sounding pressuring or  _ quiet  _ about the offer, holding a card out to Baekhyun. 

Baekhyun was wondering why Chanyeol wasn’t intervening, the man would  _ never  _ let him get propositioned like this. 

But he  _ was  _ and Baekhyun’s eyes filled up when he looked over and realized it was because he was distracted letting Luna shove her tongue down his throat.

_ I thought kissing wasn’t allowed,  _ Baekhyun scoffed behind his tears.

He yanked himself up from the chair, gathering his towel around his shoulders before snatching the card and running inside, absolutely enraged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, hello, I am here to see if y’all wanna follow me on Twitter and vote on future stories and get sneak peaks of them 👉🏻👈🏻 If you want to @ Gigi_B56


	9. Better (🍭)

Baekhyun made his choice.

He was done, he couldn’t stay in a place that didn’t _want him._

He felt like he was cheating on Chanyeol by contacting Yifan, but the man was so _kind._ Sweet. He promised to treat Baekhyun well and better than anything promised to make him the _only_ person in the house he was with.

That meant wonders to Baekhyun and he hadn’t even realized he had been so transparent at the pool party a week ago.

There was no going back, his bags were already packed.

There was only one last thing to do.

Baekhyun had been standing outside of Chanyeol’s bedroom door for the past thirty minutes, shuffling and holding the strap of his backpack over his shoulders.

He was getting cold feet, but Yifan was already on his way and Baekhyun couldn’t stand to leave without telling Chanyeol he was going.

He heard footsteps approaching the door and realized he was out of time though and knocked quickly, making it seem like he wasn’t just standing around aimlessly.

The oak door swung open fast and at first Chanyeol just stared before wiping his eyes, seeming like he'd just woken up.

“I need to talk to you.” 

“What’s with the bag?” Chanyeol sounded more awake when Baekhyun stepped into his room, shutting the door and leaning against it with a confused look, “Baby. The backpack - what’s it for?” 

Baekhyun nearly chickened out of his phone hadn't begun vibrating against his thigh reminding him why he was here.

He swallowed thickly before throwing himself at Chanyeol's chest to cup his face and kiss him deeply, thumbs petting over the man's cheeks.

They didn’t kiss like this. Baekhyun didn’t know anything but how to seduce to get his way and Chanyeol had a one track mind.

They didn’t kiss when both fully clothed and unless it was wet and lasting.

“I’m- i'm so sorry.” 

“Huh?” Chanyeol looked relatively dazed, tasting a bit like toothpaste and it was _late,_ but this was the only time Baekhyun knew where to find the man. “What’s wrong? Baby, hey - are you _crying?”_

Baekhyun didn’t cry. He hadn’t cried since drug withdrawals and squeezing Chanyeol’s hand to his chest because of the pain.

He physically thought he was going to die then - his face sunken in and head and body aching so painfully, yet he _lived._

Chanyeol was the reason he'd made it this far and it only made him feel even worse and release a sigh against the man's mouth.

“What the - what - who made you cry? Who the _fuck?_ Baekhyun, look at me-“ Chanyeol gathered his chin up, tilting it up to eye him with a panicked look, petting the hair from his face, “-why are you crying? Babydoll, you need to talk to me or else-“

 _“You can’t figure out what’s wrong. So I’ve heard.”_ Baekhyun finished, sniffing and forcing himself out of Chanyeol’s grip to use his sleeves to wipe his face. 

He sucked in a huge breath, wringing his hands together, “I’m leaving.” 

“Leaving like to the streets?” Chanyeol sighed and clicked his tongue, “Baby, we’ve talked about this - I don’t want or need you on the streets, let the girls handle it-“

“That- you never _see it,_ do you?” Baekhyun burst with a scream, hands shaking at his sides, “You’re so _full of yourself_ that you never pay attention to others! Everything revolves around you and your fucking wants and what about what I want? What I need? I can’t - I can’t just sit here and be a _number_ forever! You think I want to be called a whore every time you have a party? To be demoted to a lapdog? For- for fucksake, Chanyeol! It’s been three years and you would _think_ by now you would have a _little_ bit of a fucking brain!”

He'd _never_ spoken back to Chanyeol like this until recently, chest heaving up and down and tears rolling down his face but he was _exhausted_ and so sick of being just one of the harem.

It wasn’t _fair._

At least it made things easier to just admit to feeling and then _leave,_ because he’d heard tales of Chanyeol kicking people out after they get too attached.

“Baekhyun, baby-“

“And _then -_ and then you take away the one thing that makes me different from them? How _dare you!_ I can’t - I can’t believe I’ve been waiting around so goddamn long for _this!_ At least Yifan promised me something _different_ you asshole!”

Chanyeol didn't reply for a good moment and Baekhyun just stood heaving with his backpack strap in his hand as his knuckles turned white.

“Wait,” Chanyeol scoffed before releasing an emotionless chuckle, “You’re leaving me for _Wu?_ That’s what I’m hearing? Is that what I’m fucking _hearing?”_

“Of course that’s all you fucking heard.” Baekhyun sniffed, wiping his running nose before the snot touched his lips, feeling light headed from all his crying. 

“You- you goddamn _whore!”_ Baekhyun flinched when Chanyeol slammed a fist on the top of his dresser, jumping at the aggression normally not seen in front of the harem members.

Of course Chanyeol was _aggressive,_ but not to them, not in front of them. 

“You fucking _bitch!_ I took you in, not Wu, I cared for you! I lov-“

“Oh shut up!” Baekhyun screeched, “You took me in as if you _needed_ another whore and now I’m _done_ and that’s it, Chanyeol! Yifan offered me _better,_ and you _know_ I need better!”

Neither of them spoke, both of them shaking, one from jealous anger and the other from crying.

Baekhyun just covered his shaking lips with his fingertips for a moment, finding his fingers vibrating with sadness as he watched the utterly _livid_ look of betrayal on Chanyeol’s face.

But other than that it was difficult to pick out what the man was thinking, if it wasn’t lust Baekhyun always had a hard time reading people.

He sighed and wiped his eyes once more before grabbing his necklace, yanking it so hard he felt it bruise into the back of his neck before the chain gave and let him remove it. 

“Loey,” Baekhyun mumbled in a tone he knew Chanyeol would miss, one that he used to do before they’d grown so close. Back when he was unknowing of Chanyeol’s real name in the first place and had the rights of any other whore. It made his lips tremble more as he shuffled across the room to place the necklace down on the side table beside Chanyeol, debating internally as he stood on his toes to press a kiss to the man's cheek. “You’ll thank me for making it easy on you one day.” 

He could _feel_ how clenched Chanyeol’s jaw was against his lips, hand petting over the man's ear and eyeing the prettiest moon tattoo on Chanyeol’s neck. 

Beside the _babydoll_ that was his favorite because the placement was perfect to kiss at when they had sex. 

“Don't call me that.” Chanyeol whispered, sounding more than angry, but it was pain under the guise of anger that Baekhyun couldn’t hear. He turned to look down at Baekhyun with angry, blazing eyes, grabbing his jaw and Baekhyun thought for _sure_ he would do something violent.

Maybe hit him, smack him around a little. It’d be the first time from Chanyeol, but Baekhyun wasn’t immune to being treated like a bitch in the past and could handle it.

“You… you don’t call me that, babydoll.” 

Baekhyun just swallowed thickly before there were lips being placed on his much softer than previously, a large hand holding his cheek and petting his tears away.

Chanyeol was kissing like he was trying to _prove_ something and Baekhyun wished the other was better with words because he didn’t _understand_ what he was trying to say.

It just made him cry harder. 

“I just.. I lov- I grew too attached, and I-I’m _sorry_ for that, Chanyeol.” Baekhyun cried, licking his swollen mouth before stepping back with a gulp and a small head nod. “Be safe, I… I’ll miss yo-you so.. so much.” 

He ran out before anything else could be said - or done.


	10. Feel (🍭)

Yifan was _amazing._

It helped that he wasn’t withdrawing or having to spend days in the infirmary his first few days, instead Baekhyun spent a lot of time learning how things went here.

It felt _so weird_ not to be seen as some sort of object. A whore that was easy on the eyes.

Baekhyun _loved_ the attention, he never claimed not to like it seeing as he purposely dressed scantily and got his way with anyone just by pressing an innocent finger to his lips and batting his lashes, but it felt _different._

He didn’t know what it was - if it was the _power_ he felt that Chanyeol never gave him.

Or just the fact he had nobody to compete with for _anything._

Yifan didn’t have an entire harem of whores, he ran a gang focused on gun trade and not sex trade - it made more sense to Baekhyun why he and Chanyeol had abruptly come together then.

It felt amazing to be the only person in the mansion that the man came to find all the time, and they didn’t even have _sex_ yet - not to say they didn’t experiment, Baekhyun had a high sex drive, but they hadn’t fucked yet and still the smaller felt so _powerful._

There were no rules for him, Baekhyun could do whatever the hell he pleased so long as he had an escort seeing as Yifan certainly didn’t want the smaller to get snatched or arrested when seen leaving the home.

It was different compared to the numerous strict rules Chanyeol had for them back there, Baekhyun felt like he truly had a say in so many things.

It _also_ helped that Yifan didn’t care to hide who he was for even a second.

The man was aggressive, easily pissed, Baekhyun saw him flat out pummel one of his guards his third day here and instead of being _shocked_ he was actually relieved the man wasn’t pretending to be something other than himself.

Something Chanyeol always _did -_ hiding parts of him from the whores as if they didn’t know he made a living from violence and crime - the thought just pissed Baekhyun off thinking about it, wondering how much he’d been blind to.

No. Instead of being a lapdog, Yifan let him be whatever the hell he wanted, inviting him out to dinner with people Baekhyun had no clue of even though they gave him lustful eyes, Yifan just had him there as his _friend._ Not his whore - not even his lover.

It felt so overwhelming yet good, even if he knew Yifan likely did things like that just to gain attention.

That was fine, because Baekhyun was used to being looked at like he was a free show and was content to do whatever so long as he wasn’t being taken advantage of.

Plus, Baekhyun was spoiled rotten. 

He laid on a lounge in the living room, a thigh length purple babydoll outfit on and hiked up his hips, eating a handful of grapes as he scrolled through his phone.

He felt at _ease_ able to do this without judgemental glances. 

Sure, he did as he wanted most of the time at the others home, but Baekhyun wasn’t immune to getting uncomfortable when the other whores sneered at him for gathering all the attention.

For the past month he'd been nothing but _praised_ for doing as he pleased anyway, by the guards or by Yifan himself, it felt nice.

“Baek, guests are coming this way.” 

Baekhyun looked up from his phone to watch Luhan, his personal guard, get up from the place he’d been lounging in across from him to approach the door.

He snickered, finding it funny because the guards here were much more lax unless something was happening. “Will Yifan want me to cover up?” He asked, although not really intending on doing it.

Luhan grinned, shooting him a wink as he reached to open the door up, “Course not, princess. What else would people look at?” 

Baekhyun burst into a fit of giggles, phone sliding into the gap between couch cushions as he sat up on his knees, his outfit pulling up further to reveal the edge of his lacy panties. 

He was still giggling up a storm when the group waltzed in behind Zitao, Yifans guard. 

“That’s a nice sight.” 

Baekhyun hid his giggles behind his hand as he raised his head to look at them, eyeing Yifan as he was in front. 

“Kitty is _very_ much an art gallery,” Yifan crooned, taking a seat on the end of the lounge and instantly petting over the rosiness of Baekhyun’s cheek from his laughing. “Gorgeous, kitten.”

Baekhyun wanted to reply back with something flirtatious too, something incredibly seductive, but he was looking across the couch at the guests and feeling his pulse pick up.

He’d met most of these men before - at Chanyeol's home - and the tall brunette that was making his heart race didn’t _help_ Baekhyun feel more comfortable, the opposite really.

Chanyeol looked stone cold, rather inexpressive as he looked over Baekhyun’s body, Baekhyun found he _still_ had a hard time with reading him even after a month of separation, but he did notice he wore a high necked top and it covered his tattoo for Baekhyun and _that_ pissed him off.

So much.

Baekhyun scoffed under his breath softly, deciding he would pretend not to _care_ if Chanyeol was searching him.

He just clicked his tongue and wrapped both arms around Yifan's shoulder, nuzzling into the man's neck and feeling his silk babydoll sit halfway exposing his ass.

Yifan never seemed to care when Baekhyun smothered him with attention, just reaching up mid speech to pet his face blindly, long fingers brushing over his lips to which Baekhyun licked wetly and suggestively at.

He heard the man add a small chuckle into his talk because of it, pinching the redness of his bottom lip all the while speaking of some sort of police evasion Baekhyun had zero care about.

Now this wasn't a matter of having an audience - just _one_ mattered - but Baekhyun fully was aware how horny he must look, trying to coo his way into Yifan's pants.

The sad part was that Baekhyun felt something was _missing_ even if Yifan was _amazing_ and he smelled like fresh rain and he responded in kind to all of his actions. 

But he didn’t lightly spank his thigh and yank him into his lap while speaking, he didn’t bite the side of his neck as punishment for interrupting, he didn’t smell like fine leather.

Yifan didn’t smoke and Baekhyun actually wished he did because he missed the grin he used to get when he used to steal Chanyeol’s half finished cigar and sit on his lap.

But Yifan _wasn’t_ Chanyeol and that was the problem.

The problem was that Chanyeol was across from him, not beside him, that the man had a mean snarl on his face but wasn’t doing _anything_ about Yifan's hand coming to rest over Baekhyun’s naked thighs.

The problem was that no matter how angry Chanyeol looked he wasn’t doing _anything_ about it.

Baekhyun scoffed, annoyed and yet pissed off at himself for _expecting_ Chanyeol to care.

He just internally screamed at himself for giving a _shit_ about Chanyeol being mad when that wasn’t his business. 

Baekhyun cupped Yifans jaw seeing as he wanted any distraction he could get, and the man turned to give him his attention even though he should be listening to his associate.

“Need attention, kitty cat?” Yifan mumbled, brushing fingers over the shell of Baekhyun’s ear.

He was so _gentle_ with him - Baekhyun _hated_ it and was leaning over to connect their tongues with a rather loud mesh of saliva.

There was a noise like throats clearing and he heard Jiyong pause what he was saying for a split second, perhaps wondering if they were getting some sort of show.

Baekhyun _wanted_ to give one, but another problem with Yifan was that the man wanted him to have some sort of _respect_ for himself and claimed him fucking Baekhyun in front of everyone was demeaning towards the smaller.

Baekhyun found it _hot -_ the way viewers' eyes looked at him - it wasn’t demeaning. Chanyeol had fucked him in a window before and it was _possessive_ , not disrespectful.

He found _nothing_ disrespectful about being able to show how he could drool into Chanyeol’s mouth when the others _couldn’t._ That he could scream _Chanyeol_ and not have his head shoved into a pillow and be yelled at just to say _Master._

He sighed, licking at the corner of Yifan's lip when the man pulled away, he knew it would happen even though his palm was near the man's dick. 

Yifan was just too _nice._

“My kitten gets distracted easily, anyway, continue.” 

Baekhyun was still sucking his lip into his mouth, clearing it of saliva when he laid down to rest his cheek in Yifan's lap mindless reminiscing if there was any _universe_ where the man would let him suck him off right here - but he came up empty, and felt disappointed. 

Chanyeol wasn’t even looking at him now, and that made Baekhyun sad seeing as he was finally showing the man some attention, hoping maybe his eyes showed something to spur Chanyeol on, but the man was busy writing on a business card on his thigh, scribbling something out of Baekhyun’s view.

It was _cute_ the way Chanyeol always forgot to bring a notepad or something to write during meetings, usually Baekhyun would bring a pink, sparkly one from his own collection and dangle arms over Chanyeol's chair with a soft, “ _for you, Chan,”_ and earn a dozen rough kisses when the meeting was over.

Plus, it was ridiculous how Chanyeol looked writing in a tiny pink notebook the size of the center of his palm, but the man _never_ once complained about it when Baekhyun gave it to him, although he refused a plain black, normal sized one Sehun had tried to give him before.

Baekhyun wondered if somehow, someway there was an ounce of affection in Chanyeol for him. 

“Yeah, I’ll walk you out.” 

Baekhyun started at the raspy voice in his ear and as Yifan leaned over his lap to kiss the side of his mouth, “I'll be back and you can take your nap here in just a minute, tiny.” 

With a sigh into the man's mouth Baekhyun reluctantly moved to curl up on his stomach on the lounge, feeling Yifan pull his silky babydoll over his bottom before he heard footsteps walking out.

Yifan really was perfect. Amazing. 

Baekhyun just wished he could feel something other than admiration and lust for him.

“Baekhyun,”

He jolted a bit at the voice, after a month it sounded raspier, deeper than he recalled and Baekhyun would _know_ seeing as he’d heard it in many forms before.

The smaller turned to rest his cheek on the couch, facing the room instead of cushions only to be met with dark brown eyes level with his.

Chanyeol kneeling was always such a weird sight to see, almost like he had too much pride to do it more often.

“Babydoll.” 

Baekhyun scowled, deciding not to say a thing and instead press his tongue against the corner of his lips and eye around Chanyeol's face.

Still handsome. Still _adorably_ dangerous. Yet he looked aged even though it’d only been a month, and his eyes were bloodshot.

He thought Chanyeol was going to ridicule him, call him a _pet,_ a whore, when truthfully Yifan called him an _escort_ and that sounded so much more expensive.

“Take this, keep it.” Chanyeol ordered, sounding just as demanding as in the past as he placed a card beside Baekhyun’s shoulder.

He lingered there longer as if Baekhyun was going to say something - or he was going to do something - before his fingertip brushed the strap of Baekhyun’s outfit that was falling down his shoulder and his face screwed up.

Baekhyun had never seen it before, it looked so out of place on Chanyeol’s face. 

“Tell me you heard me.” 

“Heard you.” Baekhyun mumbled instantly before catching himself and gulping, “Doesn’t mean I’ll listen to you.” 

Chanyeol didn’t look mad as he’d expected, just frustrated as he brushed his own hair back and sighed, “Lo-“

_“Loey! You still in here, man?”_

“Better go before Yifan finds you with his _bitch.”_ Baekhyun sneered, “Never know what would happen.” 

Chanyeol actually _laughed_ a genuine one as he stood up, “Trust me, baby. Nobody will _ever_ be as mad as I am at someone being with you. Is that what you want to hear? That i'd fucking kill so-” 

_“Loey. Hey,”_ Yifan peered around the corner, looking rather entertained at Chanyeol hovering over the couch more than anything, “Baekhyun is tired. I think you would know the kitty gets upset without a nap and he’s had none today yet.” 

Chanyeol didn’t reply and Baekhyun found it funny the way Chanyeol stormed past the other without so much as more than a sneer.

“Someone’s pissed,” Yifan commented and Baekhyun giggled, opening his arms for the man to scoop him up.

Which Yifan _did,_ settling him on his lap and kissing his head. 

“He just likes to bug me.” 

“Because he knows you’re in love with him,” Yifan murmured smoothly, tapping his fingers on Baekhyun’s inner thigh and peering over Baekhyun’s shoulder at the card in his grip. “Are you going to go?” 

Baekhyun chewed his lip at the address and time written on the business card, shifting it between his fingers before leaning into Yifan's chest.

He really thought Yifan was a good friend, a good person, taking him in like this and giving him all the attention he wanted and needed. 

Yifan liked to give affection, Baekhyun liked to accept it, it was _such_ a rewarding friendship.

It helped that Yifan knew where he wanted to be, that he wasn’t scared or intimidated by Baekhyun’s thoughts being elsewhere. He wasn’t in love with him and Baekhyun _wished_ he could be in love with Yifan, but things didn’t work that way.

Maybe years from now they could be, but the truth is Baekhyun couldn’t forget Chanyeol so long as he kept coming around.

“No. He’s no good for me,” Baekhyun flicked the card to the other end of the couch before turning to nestle into Yifan's neck, “Wish I could feel for you instead.” 

“I know, kitten, but feelings just don’t work that way. I could tell you that you’re beautiful a million times a day but what I say _still_ won’t ever compare to what he says.”

“I _know, Fan.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made a Spider-Man one shot, please enjoy it!


	11. Need (🍭)

_ “You’re a dumb whore, you know that?”  _

Baekhyun snickered, continuing to tug on his pajamas as his phone rested on his side table, “Thank you, Sehun. How are you, my finest pet?” 

_ “God, you’re just heartless, aren’t you?”  _

“What are you going on about now?” Baekhyun rolled his eyes, messing with his silk, champagne colored pajamas and buttoning it to mid chest.

Yifan was  _ rich,  _ he wasn’t exactly sure who was more so - him or Chanyeol - but Baekhyun knew whatever he asked for he would get and it showed in all of the clothes he’d been given.

Everyone loved clothes so Baekhyun had nothing to complain about.

_ “Boss has been walking around like a fucking zombie! He hasn’t slept in weeks! He even shoved Luna to the floor the other day for propositioning! This is fucking Loey, he’s obsessed with sex! That’s not like him at all, Baekhyun! Now there’s even talk of-“ _

“Of what?” Baekhyun whispered, taking a seat on his bed and frowning guiltily down at his hands, “Don't pretend he gives a shit about me at all, Sehun. That’s not-“

_ “What’s not normal is that he’s sending the prostitutes to another home, Baekhyun.”  _ Sehun sighed, sounding rather exasperated but Baekhyun knew he was only annoyed because then he’d have to go out of his way to get laid,  _ “Can you stop being selfish for one minute and just open your eyes, babe? Do us all a favor and calm his ass down before one of us ends up dead just from walking by his room.”  _

Baekhyun sucked in his lip, trying not to let something hopeful fill his chest as he sighed and reached over to his side table to dig for the card. 

There was no way Chanyeol was this upset over it - it had to be simply that he didn’t want  _ Yifan  _ to have something that was originally his.

What a selfish bastard.

“I hate when you make me feel bad, asshole.” 

_ “Love you, miss staring at that pretty ass.”  _

Baekhyun scrunched his nose up with a laugh, slipping toes into his white slippers and rushing towards the door.

It bounced off the wall from how hard he flung it before he was skidding down the halls, “Yifan! I need a driver!”

******

“Please just wait around the corner for a few minutes,” Baekhyun mumbled to the driver of the black SUV, slightly regretting his choice in outfits - his pajamas that he’d forgotten he was wearing - as they pulled up to a bar along the strip prostitutes normally walked.

He knew Chanyeol probably had business to do here, he was a busy man after all.

So Baekhyun expected he’d have to wander into the bar looking like a lost puppy in his silk pajamas, obviously out of place.

He was familiar with this area though - before Chanyeol he had met his old Master here, back when he was reliant on drugs and would do  _ anything  _ for them.

It was a sensitive topic, because Baekhyun would proudly claim himself a whore now, but it wasn’t like that back then.

It was all about when to get the next hit, and he was incredibly upset Chanyeol threw that in his face after  _ years  _ because he knew Baekhyun wasn’t proud of it.

“You sure you don’t want me to come?” Luhan worried, leaning out of the doors and eyeing Baekhyun as the smaller adjusted his top to undo some buttons, trying to fit in just a little. 

_ “That’s not needed.”  _

Baekhyun stiffened up, not expecting Chanyeol so soon, but the man was just leaning against the wall of the brick bar and waiting, a cigar in hand and foot propped up behind him.

“Got it, Loey.” Luhan was climbing back in at record speed, shutting the door almost like he was afraid and it made Baekhyun raise a brow because he didn’t find Chanyeol scary much at all.

He turned around holding his waist, listening to the clanking of heels on the sidewalk and wishing for a minute they were a place where pajamas were more acceptable.

Chanyeol didn’t seem all that concerned though, eyeing him silently and pressing his cigar to his mouth, taking his sweet time.

“Say what you need to say so I can go home,” Baekhyun ordered, narrowing his eyes with irritation at the other's silence. 

“Why? You got plans or somethin’?” 

“Maybe I do.” 

“I think getting fucked can  _ wait,  _ baby.” 

Baekhyun scoffed, feeling his face turn bright red with anger, stomping his foot before rolling his eyes and turning to begin walking away, “Fuck you! It’s none of your goddamn business! I don’t fucking know why I came anyway!” 

_ “Baekhyun, wait.” _ It sounded apologetic, yet so pissed off.

He almost felt bad but wasn’t falling for this bullshit again, Baekhyun just growled under his breath and continued walking until there was a harsh and aggressive yank on his arm.

“I said  _ wait!”  _ Chanyeol yelled, catching Baekhyun’s forearms before he stumbled, face red with anger as he looked down at him.

Baekhyun watched him take a deep breath to try and find himself before Chanyeol sighed and loosened his grip only a little, “I said wait, babydoll. You know I’m not good with words.” 

The smaller had no idea why his lip was trembling, maybe because he hadn’t been this close to Chanyeol in a month - maybe because he smelled so  _ familiar. _

Maybe even because Baekhyun liked the firm grip the man had on him. 

“Why did you ask me to meet you just to be a complete  _ asshole.  _ You’re such a fucking prick, Loey.” 

After last time, he knew hearing anything other than  _ Chanyeol  _ got to him and this was no different seeing as a vein popped out on Chanyeol’s temple and he growled as he began to yank Baekhyun into an alley off the sidewalk. 

The smaller yelled incoherently and smacked at his arm for being yanked around like a rag doll, but it was no match for Chanyeol who shoved Baekhyun’s back into the bricks, a hand curling around the back of his neck in a dominant way yet careful because Baekhyun’s head bounced off his palm instead of the bricks.

“Wha- what the  _ hell!”  _ Baekhyun yelled, bringing a fist up to try and punch Chanyeol but it was swiftly grabbed and brought back against the wall. 

“God, you look so cute like this.” 

Baekhyun at first hissed and wanted to hit him more, but then registered that  _ cute  _ wasn’t normally a word in Chanyeol's pick up lines.

And the word  _ fond  _ wasn’t what he would normally say about the look in deep brown eyes but there was no simpler one. 

Baekhyun pressed his lips together, turning his head to look over Chanyeol’s shoulder so he didn’t have to convince himself he was seeing something different.

“Knew you would ruin my goddamn life,” Chanyeol commented, sounding fond and annoyed as he chuckled and released Baekhyun’s arm just to grab his cheek, feeling over the soft curve of his skin. “Looking up on that stage - all of you dancing for the next needle - I could have chosen  _ any  _ of you. Any of you, and yet you were the only one I wanted to bring back.”

_ “Why?”  _ Baekhyun swallowed, feeling himself go lightheaded as he spared Chanyeol a glance.

He was  _ smiling  _ and it was so odd because Chanyeol looked  _ pissed,  _ sounded pissed. But he also looked incredibly overwhelmed with adoration. 

Chanyeol hummed to that, grabbing Baekhyun’s arm, pinning him to the wall by pressing their hips together, only to yank down his silky sleeve.

Baekhyun hated for focus to be put on his left arm, it wasn’t so bad when he was undressed seeing as it was incredibly slim anyone would focus on the pinkish white scars that littered his arm.

“I would lie and say it’s because you’re so beautiful. As if that’s the only reason,” Chanyeol mumbled, pressing his lips to the inside of Baekhyun’s wrist.

The smallers breath caught and knew his eyes were too glossy, too hopeful. He turned his head the opposite way regardless that he could feel all the ministrations. 

“But, the truth is I knew you would be perfect to have because you were the only  _ one  _ fighting. You were there to dance, and dance only, and I heard you cry out for that man to stop trying to remove your clothes and you didn’t let up. That… was admirable.” 

“H-How-“ Baekhyun’s voice cracked and he pretended it didn’t, “-how is not wanting to be raped, admirable?” 

“Because the others would have done it - let it happen knowing drugs would fill their systems later and they would  _ get over it. _ Not you.” 

“Is that why you never let me on the streets?” Baekhyun turned to look at him, leaning his head back against the bricks.

Chanyeol just grinned when they had eye contact fully, his thumb brushing over the corner of Baekhyun’s eye, “Because I feel  _ protective  _ over you. Because I always did. Did you think I just sat by anyone’s side, Baekhyun? Baby, I sat by you while you withdrew, I sat by you when you shook for more drugs. You think I drug tested you so much because I  _ had to?  _ I did it because I worried about you - I didn’t want you to relapse and  _ die,  _ Baekhyun. I searched your room because I was  _ scared,  _ not because I was strict. 

I couldn’t give two  _ fucks  _ what the others were out doing, but I kept tabs on you because I knew you  _ wanted  _ out of that life, you were motivated to do better. It… I  _ felt  _ for you, Baekhyun. God I-..” Chanyeol actually looked rather emotional and Baekhyun felt he had no idea what to say or  _ do,  _ “- I feel for you so fucking  _ much.  _ Babydoll, I feel for you.” 

Baekhyun felt tears run down his cheeks, ridiculous and fast tears as he leaned over to press his forehead down on Chanyeol’s collarbone. 

He felt guilty for being blind and yet couldn’t feel too bad when Chanyeol hugged him and held the back of his head to his chest. 

“You- just.. I just want to be special.” 

“You’re the  _ most  _ special. Baby, you’ve always  _ been  _ special. I told you that when I got this tattoo for you, I tell you that everytime we’re together. Byun Baekhyun is  _ my  _ special boy, the best one, you know this. I have - it’s difficult for me to comprehend  _ why  _ you decided to do all of this-“

“You fuck them.” Baekhyun sniffed and sat back to look at Chanyeol, clearing his throat, “I’m just a harem member. That’s all. You have so many of us - you’ve  _ had  _ so many, I’m  _ not  _ special when I know you tell us the same things in secre-“

_ “That’s bullshit,”  _ Chanyeol snarled, grabbing beneath Baekhyun’s thighs to hike him up to the wall, pressing his hips into the smallers as Baekhyun squeaked and was forced to hold himself up with his legs around Chanyeol's waist. “I haven’t fucked them in over six months, Baekhyun! I’ve legitimately said in front of you that I wasn’t sleeping with them! Why- why the hell would I  _ need  _ to? I can’t- I can’t even think about fucking them after having you! I just… I slept with them longer than needed, I’ll admit that, but it’s because I didn’t  _ understand!  _ I’ve never had to feel before and didn’t know why I was feeling these things with you, I couldn’t ever feel it with them and god knows I fucking  _ tried!  _ Fuck, Baekhyun, I tried so  _ hard  _ to feel anything at all to reason why I wanted you all the time, I’m not even attracted to anyone but you - that’s so fucking  _ confusing for me.”  _

He could tell Chanyeol truthfully couldn’t understand - he didn’t understand his own feelings. That made Baekhyun smile. 

He felt Chanyeol deserved to be this confused when Baekhyun was left secretly being devastated for  _ months. _

Baekhyun just always loved Chanyeol when he was mad, especially now it seemed the man was just angry at everything and anything, looking absolutely confused and yet livid. 

It was  _ cute. _

“And where the hell did you get this? Why are-“

“Yifan got it for me,” Baekhyun giggled, licking his lips and smiling to his eyes as Chanyeol held the sleeve of his pajamas in a fist. “So expensive, right?” 

Chanyeol was already looking for a fight and hissed at him, hands curling into Baekhyun’s cheeks and forcing him not to look away from him. “I’ll  _ burn  _ it.” 

Baekhyun didn’t doubt that but was rewarded for being a brat and pissing Chanyeol off more with lips encasing his, and teeth snapping at his mouth.

It felt like  _ forever  _ since they’d kissed and Baekhyun whimpered at a particularly painful bite at his tongue that was soothed over by Chanyeol's in a second. 

Baekhyun moaned like a maniac when he tasted a bit of iron on his tongue, feeling Chanyeol’s nails digging into his ass and nearly ripping his pajamas.

He kicked his feet out to lock them around Chanyeol's waist, slippers hitting the pavement with soft thuds and now Baekhyun was free to press his naked feet into the others spine and press as close as possible.

“Fuck, baby boy.” Chanyeol groaned at his moan, sucking on the corner of Baekhyun’s lip to ensure it stayed a light purple before releasing it with a pop, pressing his lips to Baekhyun’s parted ones as the smaller huffed for air after being devoured. “Gonna fuck you so hard, baby.” 

Baekhyun moaned solely at the promise, leaning over to bite wetly at Chanyeol's neck and curling closer so he could be carried easier. “Please - Yifan wasn’t  _ you,  _ I’m so horny.” 

“You say his name again I’ll strangle him, Baekhyun. I swear to fucking god, I don’t care if you see - I’ll kill him.” 

“Please fuck me where everyone can see, want them to know you’re taken now.”

Chanyeol laughed into his shoulder, but Baekhyun knew the man would do whatever he wanted right now.


	12. Spoil (🍭)

Baekhyun particularly liked Chanyeol when the man was in his ass and growling into his ear, but really he liked Chanyeol  _ all  _ the time.

He liked the feeling of his hands on  _ any  _ part of his body, curling into his prostate until Baekhyun began to cry and shake, petting his cheek, wiping him clean with a warm towel.

Chanyeol's voice was always something that sent chills down Baekhyun’s spine, something that woke him up in the middle of the night just for a quiet,  _ “Go back to sleep, sh, I was just saying you were pretty, baby.”  _ To be whispered in his ear. 

Baekhyun sort of wished he could hear what the other was saying when he was asleep, but he heard plenty of the same praise when he was awake too.

_ God, you’re gorgeous. _

_ If you keep pouting so cute like that I’ll just have to fuck you until you’re drooling instead. _

_ Baekhyun, I got you a new necklace - put it on, my babydoll. _

It was entirely unfair how easily Chanyeol just made him love him, as if it were impossible for Baekhyun to feel anything else but love for the man.

And it was entirely too  _ easy  _ for Chanyeol to just say, “Take them to Jongin’s harem,” and toss the girls into a van.

Baekhyun knew Kim Jongin was sweet - they’d be perfectly fine under his care seeing as Chanyeol still overlooked them, but he just felt so  _ special  _ to do whatever he so  _ pleased.  _

Chanyeol didn’t pretend to do  _ anything  _ or be anything now that he had before. He didn’t tell Baekhyun to look away or leave the room when screaming and waving a pocket knife around like a lunatic.

He didn’t even care if Baekhyun was busy eating breakfast on his lap, he’d just cover the side of Baekhyun’s eyes to block his peripheral vision and scream as if he didn’t want him to see such a thing.

Ridiculous because Baekhyun found it incredibly hot and  _ always  _ started a mean make out session after.

“Fuck, you’re so good. That’s right, baby. F-Fuck, so good.” Chanyeol growled, leaning back against his seat and clenching fists on his thighs.

Baekhyun didn’t like to have his hair yanked unless he was getting his face fucked and right now he made it clear he was in control the moment he was crawling between the tallers legs and undoing his zipper.

Baekhyun pressed his tongue flat against Chanyeol's length, gathering a combination of precum and spit just to moan dramatically, tongue holding the combination for the larger man to see as he rubbed his cheek against the erection.

Chanyeol positively groaned, reaching down to scratch behind his ear, “This a thank you gift for this morning? How sweet, babydoll.” 

Eyes still puffy with sleep, Baekhyun giggled, making a show of spitting down into his hand to pump Chanyeol's length, pressing wet kiss to the inside of the man's thigh and resting his nose against the trimmed hair around the base of his cock.

“Yeollie is the  _ best.”  _

“Mhm. I just like to hear you wake up cumming, beautiful.” 

Baekhyun practically purred at the reminder, too tired to have responded earlier when he woke up to lube all over his own cock and ass, finding that he’d only recently cum and his puckered hole gave way to the only explanation.

Chanyeol just laughed when he saw Baekhyun was all doe eyed, yawning and his fingers touching his own cum with a soft happy noise, he cleaned him up rather fast before rushing off, but Baekhyun caught up when he had time to breathe.

This was a  _ fun  _ game, Baekhyun didn’t take Chanyeol for the playful type, but when he wasn’t busy running around they were doing more  _ couple  _ things these days.

Well, besides sucking cock, Baekhyun giggled internally, turning his head to suck on Chanyeol’s balls, licking them with soft hums. 

“Want you to swallow, baby boy.” 

“Whatever you want, babe,” Baekhyun murmured, playfully sucking along the vein that ran along the underside of Chanyeol’s cock, lips swollen red already despite it only being nine in the morning.

He laid palms on the inside of muscular thighs to steady himself as he dipped down to accept the tip of the cock into his throat.

Only then did Chanyeol grab his hair to thrust between his lips, Baekhyun knew he preferred to end like this anyway, although a facial was always nice occasionally.

“Swallow for me, that- fuck yes, gulp.” Chanyeol pressed a palm to his adams apple with one hand, thrusting shallowly and grunting as Baekhyun’s throat constricted to his orders, “So tight - almost as tight as your fucking ass, so warm, baby. I know you like it.” 

Baekhyun  _ loved  _ it, the sickly salty taste of cum and a hand tugging strands of his hair out, like he had all the control in the world over Chanyeol just from pressing his tongue into the slit of his dick. 

Plus, it was  _ insanely  _ fun. Unlike himself Chanyeol always woke up when Baekhyun tried to give him head under the blankets, so it was becoming fun to try and figure out how to keep him asleep long enough.

If it was a game Chanyeol certainly won because Baekhyun  _ always  _ slept deeply and waking up mid orgasm always made him  _ scream. _

“Fu-that’s right. Let me see-“ 

Baekhyun made an obscenely wet noise as he smacked his lips, coating his mouth in white, salty cum, lifting a finger to collect some that began sliding down his chin.

Chanyeol looked so fucking  _ hot  _ looking down at him like that, Baekhyun knew he must look like a treat dressed in just blue, laced underwear and between his legs.

It had to be too pretty a sight because as soon as Baekhyun skipped down the hall and dropped to his knees he’d heard the guards hurrying to leave with Sehun whining a,  _ “Kyungsoo - but it’s fucking hot, look! They don’t care if we watch!” _

The pair didn’t care seeing as they were too wrapped up together.

“You’re such a good boy, you know that?” Chanyeol growled, shifting his hips up to pull his jeans up before leaning down to gather Baekhyun and pull him into his lap.

Baekhyun grinned, licking his lips clean and moving to press a cum covered finger to Chanyeol’s mouth, “I  _ know.”  _

Chanyeol sucked it clean instantly, playfully chewing on the finger until Baekhyun burst with laughter, then opting to pull him into his chest to roughly kiss his ear. 

The smaller just beamed and scrunched his shoulders up to accept the affection, “Good morning.” 

“Good morning to you, angel,” Chanyeol laughed, biting his lip watching Baekhyun suck on his own lips like he couldn’t get enough. 

He pressed a kiss to the smallers naked shoulder, resting his nose into his collarbone for a moment as if extremely content.

Baekhyun half the time thought he was a teddy bear with how often Chanyeol wanted to snuggle him, but knew part of it was that they both felt incredibly guilty for their actions previously.

He untucked Chanyeol's head just to lean over and press a kiss to his tattooed collarbone, shifting to straddle his lap and feeling Chanyeol’s hands pet his naked back.

Normally, Baekhyun didn’t prefer to run around so underdressed - a babydoll or just a T-shirt in the morning were ideal, but he’d just been so excited this morning to get on with the day.

“Love you.” 

“I love you, babydoll.” 

Baekhyun grinned ear to ear, pressing a gentle kiss to Chanyeol’s mouth before hands were pressing to his hips and making him sit back on his sore bottom. 

“Are you still wanting to go out later?” Chanyeol asked, petting a hand down Baekhyun’s chest and reaching for the collar of his own top with the opposite one, yanking it off.

“Shopping?” Baekhyun asked, accepting the shirt and letting Chanyeol slide the satin material over his arms, leaving it unbuttoned seeing as his boyfriend was busy petting at his flushed chest.

Chanyeol hummed and grabbed beneath his arms under the top, pulling him to his chest again only scooting down a bit to lay back so Baekhyun could rest in his neck, “Whatever you want to do, I have time today, baby boy. We could get a diamond put into the necklace like you wanted.” 

Baekhyun hid his smile in his bitten lip, grabbing his golden necklace to feel over the cursive spelling before giggling, “We should swap - I’ll get a tattoo, you get a necklace. I think it would be cute - an anniversary gift - been four years since I’ve been here.” 

They didn’t need to mention most of those years they  _ weren’t  _ together.

“If I get a necklace, I want it to say Baekhyun. Not babydoll, that okay?” 

“That’s perfect,” Baekhyun mumbled, pressing a soft kiss to Chanyeol’s chest and running fingertips over the other’s side, “Mine says Chanyeol anyways. Not Loey.” 

“That’s because I never wanted you to call me a  _ title.  _ My special boy.” 

The smaller grinned sheepishly, “I know, Chanyeol.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many new things coming soon hopefully! 🙏🏻 
> 
> -Hopefully more ideas for the Spider-Chan story  
> -New Vampire Oneshot or Few Chaptered Story  
> -Bae Fest Prompting Today!!  
> -Expanding More Drabbles


	13. Back (🔮)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For some, it’s hard to value life, and for others it comes much easier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: major depression, suicidal thoughts, mentioned past suicide attempts
> 
> International suicide hotline info can be found here if anyone needs it or a crisis center: https://www.iasp.info/resources/Crisis_Centres/

__

_  
“I’m telling you, Yeol. If I see or hear or even suspect for one second that you- you.. I’ll come to your apartment and kick your ass, got me? I’ll drag you out right by those fucking Yoda ears and put your ass right back here with me-“_

“Soo.” Chanyeol groaned under his breath, struggling with arms as he tried to put his keys into the lock, his AirPod threatening to fall out of his ear with every movement, “Can you threaten me later? I’m a little busy getting my ass handed to me by the door.” 

He heard the other intake an annoyed breath and could nearly feel the irritation that came with being cut off.

Having known Kyungsoo since he was ten years old and Chanyeol used to get shoved into the wood chips, he knew by now how quick the other was to piss off.

At least his anger was… understandable, and more _worried_ than angry.

“Love you, man. I gotta go.” Chanyeol added softer, placing the duffle on his arm onto the old, torn _welcome home_ mat as he hung up.

Kyungsoo was going to tear him up for that later, but it didn’t matter right now.

Right now, Chanyeol had to sigh and build up the courage to push the door open.

It was weird to be back. He’d grown so used to bright lights, the color white, and noises constantly being heard at the facility. 

In a way, socializing was easier there, because at least if he spoke to himself _everyone_ else was doing it too, so nobody noticed.

That or the staff just figured it was because he was _looney_ anyway.

Whatever, Chanyeol chuckled under his breath, crossing the threshold into the doorway and bending down to grab the abandoned bags outside the door.

Instantly, he felt cold, and that made him squeeze his eyes shut for a moment. 

_“It’s nothing, you’re fine, Yeol,”_ He soothed to himself, feeling something crawl up his throat as he dragged the bags in and shut the door with a click.

His heart felt like it was bound to explode. It’d been too long since he’d been here. _Home._

Overwhelmed, Chanyeol swallowed and took a seat right there, inside the doorway to deal with the shaking of his knees.

Pressing his palm to his mouth Chanyeol swallowed multiple times in order to keep his breathing in check.

He felt his phone vibrating in the front pocket of his hoodie as he looked around the entryway of the tiny home.

His childhood home was always so small, even when he was little Chanyeol considered it tiny, but it didn’t _feel_ small anymore.

Not when it was only him.

The first thing he needed to do was clean, definitely. 

Dust accumulated on the side tables and furniture even at a meter away it was visible, proof of just how long it had been since anyone had been here. 

A year? Two? 

Chanyeol couldn’t recall if the last he had been here was before or after the accident- he slammed his eyes closed and refused to let those thoughts fill his mind.

It made his body shake and chills crawl on his skin, he knew he should do what he needed to - go for the medication because it _helped._

But now that he had a choice he gave it a minute and swallowed down what he was trying to digest, curling a hand around his own wrist to grab _something, anything._

It didn’t help, just reminded him of the rough, discolored marks on his skin, it just reminded him how much he _didn’t_ want to be reminded.

The best treatment for anything was trying to not remember, right?

That’s what doctors taught him anyway. That’s what they told him.

_Medicate, medicate, medicate._

Chanyeol's hands were shaking like it was below freezing as he turned to grab a bag off the floor - he couldn’t believe he’d came all the way here with this stupid canvas bag, the logo clear on it that screamed _look at me! Back from the looney bin!_

Fuck, he was stupid. All his neighbors must have stared.

For a moment, he wondered if they’d recognized him.

Probably not.

He barely recognized himself, guilt swam in his stomach like guppies making home there every time he was awake.

Everytime he woke up.

It’s what he deserved.

Chanyeol downed the pills, and knew they’d knock him out right there, leaning on the front door with tears in his eyes.


	14. Hi (🔮)

Chanyeol had been having strange dreams lately. He’d been dreaming of dark brown eyes that were filled with brightness.

It couldn’t be his, not only because they were differently shaped, but because his didn’t have that same brightness.

They didn’t  _ have  _ that same dullness that he saw every time he looked in the mirror.

The voice that spoke to him wasn’t like his own either, yet said things he’d been trying to convince himself about for the  _ longest  _ time. 

That it wasn’t his fault. 

That he was just a teenager.

That he couldn’t have known.

It felt like  _ bullshit.  _ It felt so empty when he said it to himself because you couldn’t possibly convince yourself something you don’t believe.

Yet this  _ man  _ sounded so convincing.

Chanyeol had been in a mental hospital for two years, according to his calendar it was nearly two and a half, and yet it didn’t really feel like it.

Time always felt like it merged together there, it all felt like the same day, the same routine.

After a while you just begin to feel hopeless, and you can see when others feel that way too.

A  _ look,  _ a comment, a tone, sometimes it’s even the little things like the nurse that came to give him medication started coming for more, coming to dose him sooner. They always gave up on him.

Chanyeol always took it - why wouldn’t he? A free escape. 

Well, free until insurance decided  _ his depression can’t be that bad.  _ Legitimately Chanyeol was packed up and kicked back to his feet to a house left behind for only him and was  _ lost. _

Kyungsoo, Sehun, Jongin, Yixing, Minseok.. - many of his friends always came in contact with him, they tried to help but when you were in as deep as Chanyeol  _ felt  _ things were difficult.

He should move back in with Kyungsoo.

He  _ should  _ go back to his friends and confess that he’s afraid - afraid of himself, afraid of  _ not  _ being scared of taking too many pills.

It never scared him. The possibility and risks never scared him. 

What truly scared him was hurting anyone else. He didn’t want to see Kyungsoo's tears ever again, he didn’t want to hear how Yixing  _ screamed  _ for someone to call an ambulance.

Chanyeol didn’t need to feel more  _ guilty  _ than he already was.

God, he was hopeless.

His phone was vibrating on the side table and he was debating on even rolling over to check it.

In the end, Chanyeol did only because it's not like he was doing anything else but feeling sorry for himself anyway. 

Plus, he realized he actually really did stink.

**SEHUN:**

_ Get your ass up and wash yourself, we’re going out to eat. You didn’t tell me you were back home, asshole _

Chanyeol groaned and threw his phone back down onto the side table, balling his blanket up under his chin before huffing.

It was better than doing  _ nothing  _ he supposed.

******

They went to a popular restaurant, there were too many people for someone who recently got out of a mental health facility.

His friends wouldn’t understand that, they’d invited basically everyone Chanyeol was close with.

It was rough. It was hard to pretend he didn’t notice them eyeing him.

He looked different, tired, thinner,  _ depressed.  _ To a stranger he probably looked fine, but when it came to his group of friends many of which could only contact him over the phone the past two years, he knew they could tell.

Chanyeol knew they were trying their best to cheer him up, trying to make him socialize again, but the facts were that Chanyeol hadn’t socialized with anyone in real life in a long while.

Not unless it was requesting for his door to be locked so he could use the restroom or speaking to a therapist who couldn’t give a shit about him.

“Look! I brought the little witch!” 

He looked up from his plate, straightening up at Minseok's voice.

“Baekhyun!”

_ “Baek! Hey!” _

Chanyeol had no idea who  _ Baekhyun  _ was. But assuming from everyone hollering and excitement Baekhyun was  _ cool. _

He watched Minseok come to the table loudly, hardly caring when the restaurant was extremely loud, he looked so much older than Chanyeol remembered. 

Then, behind him came this new person.

The first thought that came to Chanyeol’s mind was  _ weird.  _ He was dressed so weird.

The man was dressed in moons and stars and looked as if he was bordering on the edge of being goth or just dressing as a witch for Halloween.

It wasn’t just Chanyeol that found it odd, because he could see people watching Baekhyun’s back with something akin to disgust.

It wasn’t disgusting, but it was  _ odd,  _ and when Chanyeol looked closer at his face he only thought the other was  _ cute  _ and gentle looking despite looking nearly creepy.

Suddenly, it didn’t matter at all that the man was wearing layers of chokers and a purple, star printed cardigan because he smiled and his eyes looked  _ so familiar. _

Chanyeol thought he was going to be sick.

“Great, Chanyeol hasn’t gotten to meet him yet!” He heard his name thrown in and sat up straighter to look at Sehun with a slightly panicked look.

That wasn’t part of the plan - meeting new people was  _ not  _ part of the plan. 

Minseok's eyes widened a bit, mouth falling open as he scanned the table, “Chanyeol?” 

Chanyeol wanted to sink back into his spot at the emotion in his voice but could only pull his sleeves past his fingers anxiously and move to clutch the pouch in his lap, “Hi, Min.” 

“You two don’t be like that, this is normal! Drinking and eating, like old times,” Sehun called, sounding rather drunk already as he laughed happily to himself with a shot glass under his chin, “Eat! Eat, it’s on me.” 

It made Chanyeol relieved, sinking to lean against Kyungsoo a bit and feeling the other squeeze his knee. He never recalled social gatherings being  _ this  _ exhausting.

“Hi.” 

Chanyeol looked up to find Baekhyun standing by the side of the booth, thinking he wanted to sit, he scooted more into Kyungsoo to make room for the other.

“Hi,” Baekhyun repeated again, giggling and looking less at him directly and more around him as he added, “Your colors are so pretty.” 

Chanyeol blushed although having no idea what he was talking about - the beanie on his head was grey and his hoodie was black.

His friends started hollering with laughter, although he wasn’t sure if it was at them or not, but Baekhyun pouted all the same.

He plopped down beside Chanyeol, leaning his elbow on the table and turning so his knees pressed against his, “I’m weird, sorry.” 

Baekhyun’s eyes  _ legitimately  _ sparkled this close and the shape and color were so achingly familiar to Chanyeol.

Even though the man was wearing glitter on his eyelids, Chanyeol had a feeling his eyes just  _ always  _ looked and felt so inviting. 

“It’s cool. Uh, uh.. when… how did you meet them?” Chanyeol stuttered.

Fuck, if he saw himself acting like this two years ago Chanyeol would have labeled  _ himself  _ a fucking loser, because in the past he would have been all over Baekhyun by now.

He was his type, beautiful, enchanting.

_ A little freaky. _

But time changed him so much, and maybe for the better, because himself two years ago also probably would have labeled Baekhyun as a freak for going out like this.

Chanyeol had way too much on his plate to even give a  _ fuck  _ about what the man was wearing.

Plus, Baekhyun lit up like a brand new light bulb, “Oh- oh, I ran into Yixing because his grandpa wanted to speak with him! Jongin told me I was dropped on my head or something - they thought I was crazy!”

“He’s bonkers!” Jongin cried, although it sounded extremely teasing, not an ounce of anything rude and Baekhyun bent over his lap to laugh.

Baekhyun just seemed  _ so  _ weird, he would be staring at something for two seconds before his mind wandered to look around at random things.

Chanyeol felt pressure on his shoulder and turned his head to acknowledge Kyungsoo.

The other looked  _ so  _ cautious, “Baekhyun is psychic. I think you’d really like him, Chanyeol.” 

At first Chanyeol snickered under his breath, anyone would, but Kyungsoo did  _ not  _ sound like he was kidding and the other truly sounded convinced. 

That alone made Chanyeol not burst with laughter on the spot because Kyungsoo was not the type to buy into anything unless he had proof.

Hell, in high school Chanyeol vividly recalled him hassling Sehun for proof of alien existence when the younger went through his  _ ‘we need to find Area 51’  _ phase.

“I’m just saying,” Kyungsoo added swiftly, clearing his throat, “You know, he’s very.. sensitive to many things so… maybe you could.. relate or something.” 

He saw Kyungsoo cringe at his own words, but Chanyeol wasn’t really offended.

If anything he was offended that Kyungsoo compared Baekhyun to him at all, the man seemed nice, he didn’t deserve to be bunched in with Chanyeol and all of his issues.

“Hey, Baekhyun,” Chanyeol said awkwardly, whispering and practically hearing his friends holding their breaths.

The smaller was busy staring at something across the room, to Chanyeol it only looked to be the bathroom signs, but Baekhyun had brows furrowed like he wasn’t liking something.

He did snap his head over to look at him, but it was more like a tilt of the head and leaning in his direction more than fully giving his attention.

“What do you do?” 

“Read tarot cards!” He heard Sehun cackle across the table.

Chanyeol frowned because he wondered if Baekhyun ever got tired of these comments - of course part of it was because his friends were drunk and Sehun and Jongin both liked to tease, but it was… annoying.

It was annoying to feel so out of place in the middle of your own friends, and Chanyeol understood that. 

Baekhyun didn’t seem like he had an ounce of anger in him though, because his smile looked genuine as if he hadn’t heard a thing at all. “I am a veterinarian assistant, I love animals. I want a puppy so  _ so bad!”  _

Wow, Baekhyun was really cute even if it was in an innocent and oblivious way, and even if he tilted his head to eye over Chanyeol's head, not really looking right at him for too long. 

Chanyeol wanted to flirt, he wished he had more time to acquaint himself with socializing before Sehun dragged his ass here, but it was hard to try to convince himself to even  _ want  _ to talk.

“Yeah? What kind? You should get one.” 

Baekhyun pouted his lips, fingers doing a dance on the top of the dark wood table and he took a moment before he replied. 

“I can’t - my apartment doesn’t allow them. It’s so sad, it makes me so sad. I had a mental health animal, forms and all, but she passed away a while ago, and my apartment manager says strictly only cats from now on, that’s why i'm moving.” 

Chanyeol thought it was cute when Baekhyun scrunched his nose in disgust at the mention of cats, chuckling for a second before he recognized that the smaller must have over shared.

It felt… so strange to hear someone mention their mental health aloud like that, to hear someone so offhandedly say it without looking  _ ashamed.  _

He felt something squeeze his stomach, like a snake was curling around it, Baekhyun just seemed like  _ such  _ an easy person.

It made Chanyeol envious for a moment, unable to picture the smaller without a smile and that alone just made him wish he could be happy like that too.

He used to be. He used to be the person that made everyone else laugh and smile, and now he was the one that dragged them down.

Always dragging them down.

Chanyeol swallowed and noticed nobody was eavesdropping on them anymore, Kyungsoo to his right was already flirting with Jongin as if the two were both oblivious they were in love even though they’d slept together multiple times, and Baekhyun was…

Well, Baekhyun was doing something Chanyeol knew he was going to call a  _ Baekhyun thing,  _ something strange and nearly unsettling as he had eyes closed and was mouthing words without moving from holding his face in his hands.

So weird.

Chanyeol shook his head, because he had no right to find the man strange, he pulled his pouch off his lap to place it on the table to dig through.

He knew he couldn’t go anywhere without them, and since Sehun was passed out drunk he knew he’d just take a cab home anyway, so when the medicine made him wobbly it was  _ fine. _

“Chanyeol,” He heard Baekhyun whisper, and Chanyeol jumped because he thought he’d been discreet as he held a few pills in his palm, placing the cap back on out of Baekhyun’s view. “Chanyeol, can I tell you something?” 

Chanyeol nodded, reaching across his full and untouched plate for his water, “Okay.” 

Baekhyun’s mouth turned a little, and he didn’t look upset, only scared, “I’ve been in a lot of trouble for telling stuff like this to people, so please don’t be mad.. if.. if I don’t tell you, then they just.. they’ll keep asking me to, and it’s.. it's really hard to live with voices speaking to you all the time.” 

God, Chanyeol  _ knew.  _ He knew and Baekhyun had all his attention as he held the pills in his palm, waiting for the other to look away so he felt less guilty trying to  _ escape  _ from being around the best people he knew.

Escape was just so much easier though.

“Sure, Baekhyun.” 

“I..” Baekhyun curled a hand in his choker like he still wasn’t sure it was okay before looking down at his own lap, “Not sure exactly what it means, but your mother says… that the reason you’re shaking is because you have too many. Or- or like something about  _ too many  _ and shaking, hand tremors or something. I’m sorry - I’ll, I just had to say it, it’s like… difficult not to say it. Please don’t be mad.”

Chanyeol stiffened, finding his mouth opening and closing a few times.

Had they told Baekhyun anything about his parents?

Had they told Baekhyun he had tried to commit suicide one too many times and got himself sent to a psych ward? 

It wasn’t possible with the information  _ Baekhyun  _ was providing though. 

He hadn’t told anyone about his shaking nor about his medications, as far as most of them knew he had been released with the words  _ full recovery, low suicidal risk.  _

When the truth was stuffed in the back of his side table with the words  _ inappropriate and obsessive guilt, seek final evaluations prior before release, major depressive disorder  _ amongst a list of other rather important words.

Chanyeol tried not to think about it.

In the end, there was no way Baekhyun could know any of this, not about the pills sitting in his hand that was still stuffed in his pouch.

“And also… also, you should eat something,” Baekhyun whispered, sounding a bit less cautious because Chanyeol hadn’t spoken out about anything yet. “I mean - she said to eat something, Chanyeol.” 

He gulped, clenching his fist on his thigh before slowly releasing the pills into the bottom of his bag.

What  _ should  _ he think? 

He was honestly half torn between screaming at Baekhyun for saying things so out of line, but also just bursting into tears.

Chanyeol settled for just pressing his hand over his mouth and staring wide eyed at Baekhyun.

The smallers ears were red when he looked nervously up at Chanyeol, fiddling with the beads on his collarbones and almost afraid, “I’m sorry,” He squeaked, “I want to be friends, please don’t be mad at me.”

“No.” 

Baekhyun’s eyes filled with sadness and he sat back in the booth like he was devastated before Chanyeol frantically shook his head, red crawling up his neck when he hit his knee on the table in his panic to turn and face him. “No! No, I mean no like - like it’s cool! It’s fine, I’m shocked - I-I’m shocked. It’s  _ fine.  _ We’re friends. We’re friends, Baekhyun.” 

Chanyeol found out that Baekhyun smiling felt like  _ everything  _ was good and happy.

Even if it truly wasn’t.


	15. Guilt (🔮)

“You sweat  _ so much!”  _

Chanyeol laughed and placed a box into the back of Sehun’s truck, turning to accept the rag and water bottle from Baekhyun with a huff, “Gee, thanks. That’s nice to say to someone that is helping move  _ your  _ shit.” 

Baekhyun giggled like a schoolboy, climbing onto the back of the truck to sit down and swing his legs back and forth.

Chanyeol saw Baekhyun  _ a lot  _ now. Mostly because his friends were convinced Chanyeol needed company at all times.

Really, that was his own fault they thought that, it was mostly true.

Still, he felt like a toddler that wore one of those leashes with a bear on it as if it was any different to a dog leash.

Hey, at least the bear on the back was cute  _ right?  _ He might as well ask for one designed how he’d like at this point if they were going to be on his ass all the time - now Chanyeol needed to debate on what color he wanted.

Besides being yanked around, Baekhyun was actually a very sweet man. 

He was very in tune with people, and also he never took the others teasing to heart and that even surprised Chanyeol when the other day Jongin asked if he could,  _ “Can you talk to my old dog? Bark, Baek, they only understand barks, duh!” _

Chanyeol felt offended  _ for  _ Baekhyun, but the smaller always just giggled it off and never supplied many details.

“Hey,” Chanyeol muttered, sealing his bottle and leaning on the side of the truck, “I’ve been wondering, why were you so scared to tell me. I mean… don’t… get me wrong, I get that it seems like… pushy? Invasive? But I wasn't mad or offended, shocked really.” 

“Oh.” Baekhyun chirped, pulling his knees close to his chest, he leaned his head on his knee and the heavy looking beads on his neck jingled, “I’ve had bad experiences.” 

_ Obviously,  _ Chanyeol chuckled, “Like… what’s it feel like then?” 

“What? Getting punched in the face, feels like shit. Don’t know if you noticed, but I’m really not that big, I go down like a piece of paper, strong wind takes me out.” 

Chanyeol wanted to laugh at the comparison, but he was upset about the words because Baekhyun was really kind, he said sorry for stepping on  _ bugs. _

Baekhyun valued things a lot

Mostly living things, he valued life so much, and that was a thought for Chanyeol to cry over another day. 

“I meant like… wanting to tell someone stuff, what does it feel like? Like… word vomiting?” Chanyeol asked, sounding a bit more gruff than before purely because he was put off a little over just how calm Baekhyun was to say he got beat up for it. 

It must have been  _ many  _ times before, because the smaller just smiled even though talking about being fucked up.

“No, I mean… more like real vomiting really,” Baekhyun muttered, sounding a bit more cautious as he used a hand to speak, “If I don’t  _ tell them,  _ it’s like… it bothers me so much, they bother me so much. They scream and they - they may be dead, but they still  _ feel  _ so much and I-I can feel it. If it’s good or bad, it doesn’t matter, it hurts if I don’t say something.” 

“More than a punch to the face?” 

“Well, I’ve had more of those than I can count. Some people  _ really  _ don’t take it well when you tell them their four year old daughter didn’t feel any pain when they passed.” 

Cringing, Chanyeol watched Baekhyun sigh and itch at his thigh a bit.

Baekhyun tended to do things like that when he had something to say - it’d been a number of times Chanyeol had seen it. 

Just last week they had been in a cafe and Chanyeol saw it get to the point where mid conversation with Minseok Baekhyun just got up and strolled across the cafe.

It ended up with some girl having to be pried off of Baekhyun, hugging him so tightly, but now Chanyeol was just glad that was a  _ good  _ experience for the smaller.

Another thing that Chanyeol had been noticing lately was the fact that Baekhyun had many things  _ off  _ about him.

It made more sense considering that the man saw  _ dead people  _ like The Sixth Sense, but Baekhyun was just  _ off. _

As someone who considered himself more than fucked up, and who spent almost two full years under close watch for suicide, Chanyeol could tell easily that Baekhyun had problems.

His itching could easily seem like anxiety, and yet Baekhyun’s compulsions would easily make him much more mentally ill than at first glance. 

Not to mention if the smaller even  _ claimed  _ he saw dead people, hell, he’d be sent for evaluations instantly.

“Hey, Baek.” Chanyeol said quietly, more of a whisper than anything, “You’d tell me if.. if there was something you needed to, right? I don’t want you to.. you know, be afraid. It seems like it causes you more anxiety not to speak up.” 

Baekhyun chewed on the corner of his lip as he looked up at him, searching Chanyeol’s face and glancing over his shoulder.

It was still odd to see that, so impulsively Chanyeol turned to look as if he could see something.

He couldn’t of course, all he saw was Sehun send him a dramatic thumbs up and Jongin send him a rather crude sexual motion.

Okay, so his crush on Baekhyun wasn’t _that secret,_ if a secret at all, but Chanyeol was sure the smaller didn't know.

“Chanyeol.” Baekhyun tapped his hand nervously, gaining his attention again, “Your.. your mom says it’s not your fault.” 

_ What a lie. _

Chanyeol just smiled.

That’s all he ever did, he always smiled, because anytime he wasn’t he knew people worried.

Chanyeol just wished nobody would worry about him at all, it would be so much easier then.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi 😊


	16. Puppy (🔮)

Someone was banging on his door.

Chanyeol thought it was Sehun at first, because that asshole never cut him a break, but even then the younger always called a dozen times if he didn’t answer the door soon enough.

But, his phone hadn’t rung once.

What was strange was the fact that when Chanyeol threw the door to his house open, it was daylight and last he recalled he'd fallen asleep for only a few minutes.

Well, that’s all he really did though, so it was hard to keep track of time when you  _ wanted  _ it to pass fast.

What was even stranger was the man throwing himself at his chest and pressing black hair under Chanyeol’s chin, Baekhyun was touchy, but not so insistent about it.

Even less when dressed in scrubs with little paw prints on them and the fact that Chanyeol knew the smaller should be at work.

Because Baekhyun was  _ much  _ more successful than him in that aspect, and Chanyeol certainly wasn’t motivated to do much more than cry in the shower and feel like shit all the time.

“Woah, Baek. Hey, hey - I thought you had work?” Chanyeol murmured, shutting the door and pulling the shorter more into the house.

He paid much more attention to Baekhyun than it was probably healthy to admit, so he could pick up the way the other was breathing more rugged than normal instantly.

Plus, it was hard to have Baekhyun here and the smaller not be touching anything and everything, because he was super curious.

“Ch-Chan.” Baekhyun sniffed and pulled back, eyes teary yet not crying, “Got worried.” 

“Sh, hey,” Chanyeol frowned and leant down to look at him in the eyes, knowing if he didn’t Baekhyun would go to fiddling or avoiding, “What-“

Baekhyun was grabbing his sleeve before he could process and get words out, looking determined yet sorrowful as he looked at Chanyeol.

The taller let him, but with a huge intake of breath and a short, reluctant head nod.

It was difficult to show them. The deep scars on his wrists.

Chanyeol always hid them, because around his friends it just made them look at him  _ so  _ fearfully.

Of course they would - they’d witnessed it after all.

It was stupid of him then, to just do that to them, to do it in a home he  _ shared  _ with them. 

He didn’t want to hurt anyone, he didn’t want to bring pain to anyone else.

But he did, and knew it.

“She said.. check,” Baekhyun whispered, wiping the back of his hand over his left eye as if crying, but he wasn’t. “Check on you, I was afraid.” 

And now he made  _ Baekhyun  _ afraid?

Chanyeol felt terrible, but how could he really control Baekhyun’s fears when it wasn’t because of something he could see at all.

He sighed and grabbed Baekhyun’s hand in his, pulling him slowly to the living room. 

It felt tense, he never imagined he’d need to explain anything about this to a person - mostly because he  _ hadn’t  _ been planning to get close to anyone.

But Baekhyun was just so hard to shake.

And Chanyeol really didn’t want to shake him.

“Do you want some water?” Chanyeol asked, hand hovering over Baekhyun’s hair before he pushed nerves aside to pet his head.

Baekhyun nodded, pressing his hands under his chin with eyes similar to a puppy’s.

So cute, yet looking so sad.

“I’m sorry… for invading, and being annoying,” Baekhyun called once Chanyeol walked to the kitchen, leaning over the couch arm to watch him, cheek pressing to the sofa, “I couldn’t… itch, itching..”

_ The itch,  _ Chanyeol wouldn't be surprised if Baekhyun had tried to suppress for days, because the inside of his forearm looked pretty red and irritated.

“Just tell me, Baek,” He said softly, “You don’t need to… be so distant, I’d rather you tell me, I feel like you know more about me than I’d  _ prefer _ anyone to. What does she  _ do?  _ Spy on me and give up all my secrets?”

Baekhyun laughed a small bit under his breath, shaking his head and kicking his shoes off onto the rug

Another habit of the smaller was he balled up a lot. Chanyeol was quick to notice he liked to be small.

“Just… just worrying about things, she’s here because she’s worried about you. She tells me that she’s scared for you… I-I guess that’s why she tells me so much. I’m really sorry, I will pretend I don't know.” 

That didn’t make Chanyeol feel much better at all, because he would really prefer his crush not to know about his issues.

“Also.” 

Chanyeol nodded and took a seat beside him, stretching his arms over the back of the couch.

Baekhyun without so much jewels or “strange” outfits was cute, but something about him looking so normal made Chanyeol feel bad for him.

He looked happier when he was dressed up.

“When I said she wanted you to eat more, that was me, you just looked like you could use it.” Baekhyun blushed, pushing hair behind his ear.

Chanyeol burst into laughter, dropping a hand on Baekhyun’s shoulder to lean over and pull him into a hug. 

He mused that the smaller was just adorable, but apparently him still being half asleep made him say so out loud because Baekhyun giggled and held his waist tighter.

Chanyeol couldn't even bring himself to feel embarrassed, because it was  _ so  _ true.

Plus, Baekhyun was leaning into his lap and smiling so cheesily with teeth pressed together in a pretty, straight and boxy smile. 

“Okay, weirdo,” Chanyeol chided playfully, making sure the smaller saw that he was smiling as he said the nickname so Baekhyun knew he didn’t mean it rudely, “Since you're playing rebel and skipping work, I  _ guess  _ I just have to entertain you for the day, don't I?” 

“Yup! I could’ve been seeing cute puppies today, so I need to do something equally as fun! Let’s watch animal planet!” 

God, Baekhyun was so weird but in the  _ best  _ of ways.


	17. Here (🔮)

Chanyeol was fed up.

It’d been a long time since he _genuinely_ felt this angry.

Maybe because his friends had been dragging him out so much added to his sudden anger, because most of the time he just wanted to be alone.

But, he knew it most likely just had to do with the fact that he felt _defensive_ over Baekhyun.

He couldn’t give a fuck if they were teasing Chanyeol for his choice in boys, nor if they teased Baekhyun for it either, ever since they’d admitted to _seeing_ each other everyone teased.

And Chanyeol _knew_ they were joking - he knew their personalities, he knew that they played around, it was how they showed they cared about each other.

But he was so fucking _tired_ of hearing them constantly making a joke of Baekhyun’s abilities, tired of the _“Baek! Say I see dead people like that kid!”_ Or the stupid questions about whether Baekhyun saw them as gory.

It didn’t help that Chanyeol _knew_ Baekhyun was seeing his mother often, yet the smaller hadn’t had anything to say as of lately, so at least that was relieving.

Maybe she’d leave him alone now, he just wanted Baekhyun to _not_ have to deal with so much all the time.

Chanyeol never considered himself the kind of person to care about putting himself in others shoes, but being around Baekhyun made him see through the blinds and realize that sometimes things can be much worse.

That while he took pills to sleep throughout the night without crying to himself all night, Baekhyun had a hard time getting to sleep even _with_ medication because these spirits kept him up so much.

People, Baekhyun always argued, and Chanyeol had to remind himself that the smaller saw them as such - _people._

Even if he knew they weren’t.

Chanyeol was realizing that focusing on others helped him not focus on himself so much, no longer leaving the time to swallow the darkness on his shoulder and instead spending his time wondering and caring and trying to make other people happy.

That’s what made him happy too, the way someone else smiled at him.

When his friends did, it felt like finally he was doing something right, like he wasn’t constantly ruining everything.

A hand curled around his fingers that laid on his thigh beneath the table and Chanyeol felt all of Baekhyun’s body weight shift onto his side when the smaller leaned into him, resting his cheek on his shoulder.

It felt nice to be acknowledged without feeling the _need_ to speak, without feeling like he was obligated to say something just because others were talking. 

Sometimes he didn’t _want_ to socialize, and he felt Baekhyun could always tell.

He turned to press a kiss to Baekhyun’s hair, feeling the cold metal of a string of colored beads that lay against Baekhyun’s head on his cheek.

He didn’t find Baekhyun all that strange anymore, and it didn’t even bother him when others stared, because Chanyeol could see that Baekhyun was beautiful, and if people didn’t see that then it was their own mistake.

Because Baekhyun could be strange, he could be odd, and received _such_ odd looks - especially when he stared at spaces for way too long until one of them went to move him - but he was sweet and had so much on his shoulders all the time.

Chanyeol understood how that felt even _if_ they were legitimately worlds apart in their own minds.

“Baek!” 

Chanyeol felt Baekhyun’s squeeze his fingers as he turned to acknowledge Jongdae, the louder kitten lipped man laughing up a storm on the corner of the cafe leaning against Minseok. “What’s up, Dae?”

Jongdae grinned mischievously, “Do you see them when you’re having sex? You know how _awkward_ that would be? Is there like an on and off switch? Sehun says he has 50 bucks that you do.” 

Chanyeol growled and slammed the coffee cup in his opposite hand down on the table, grabbing Baekhyun’s fingers and pulling him up, “You know you’re a real _asshole_ right now. Leave him alone.” 

It was only a joke, Chanyeol _knew_ that look in Minseok's boyfriend's eye was one of teasing, but he was just sick and tired of it.

They didn’t treat Baekhyun like the oddball at all, he knew that, but it was difficult to remember that in moments like this. 

It was like when Kyungsoo or Yixing made too loud comments of, “ _when Chanyeol was away..” “Hey Yeol, did you heal up alright?” “I’m coming over this weekend to sit with you.”_

It felt _embarrassing,_ like a constant reminder that he was _different_ even if he rationally knew it was because they cared about him and they didn’t mean it in the way he took it.

The only difference was Baekhyun _didn’t_ care. Baekhyun, from what Chanyeol gathered, had never had many friends, he'd always been seen as odd and thus never really read people well.

Ironic when he read _dead_ people amazingly.

“Yeol!” The smaller squeaked, racing to follow his long strides as Chanyeol pulled his hand, “Yeol, that was so mean!”

Chanyeol sighed, slowing down seeing as Baekhyun was trying to curl under his arm with a soft pout, “I know,” He admitted, continuing to walk down the street because they were only a few minute walk from Baekhyun’s apartment, “I’m sorry, I’m really tired of them always bringing it up, baby.” 

Baekhyun blushed at the nickname although Chanyeol was pretty sure the shorter knew by now he was more likely to use it to soften him up.

Baekhyun sighed and wrapped his arm around Chanyeol's back, pressing into his side, “It’s okay. I’m really used to it.” 

That was supposed to make Chanyeol feel better, but it didn’t really. 

“Baek, is this how you think people should treat you? You don’t deserve that.” 

“You don’t deserve to be so sad all the time either, but you _do,_ Yeollie.” 

They were two completely different things, and Chanyeol knew Baekhyun knew that too, but he just sighed and let the smaller go to unlock his door as they approached the building.

Baekhyun looked apologetic when he looked up at Chanyeol through the opened doorway, but the taller preferred he not say sorry anyway, it was just a fact that Chanyeol _did_ feel down very often, so it wouldn’t be fair to argue over that.

“I’m sorry,” Baekhyun sighed, as soon as he shut the door, turning to wrap arms around Chanyeol's midsection, pressing his chin to the tallers chest, “She has just been… very strong lately.” 

At the admission, Chanyeol sighed and pet Baekhyun’s cheek, other hand rubbing his spine through his silk top, “I’m not going to do anything rash, she can stop and leave you alone now.” 

“That’s not why. She says she won’t go until you admit it wasn't your fault.” 

_But it is,_ the words sat on Chanyeol’s tongue, making a small line form on his forehead.

It stayed there until Baekhyun stood on his toes to press a soft kiss to his mouth, reminding him that he was _still there_ and that they were _still_ speaking.

“Talk?” Baekhyun asked softly, standing back on his heels and dragging a hand down Chanyeol's front.

If the taller man didn't know any better he'd find Baekhyun to be seducing him, but he _did_ know that the psychic was just extremely touchy - _especially_ when there was a spirit around.

It helped remind him what was real and what wasn't.

“I guess it’s time,” Chanyeol said rather reluctantly, although he knew eventually he’d be telling Baekhyun the truth anyway.

Ever since the smaller pressed a kiss to his cheek thinking he had fallen asleep two months ago Chanyeol just _knew_ he and Baekhyun would be the only two people that could understand each other - if only to a small degree, but even the small similarities helped.

Baekhyun’s smile really helped him calm down though, or it was the fact he'd been cutting his medicine doses down drastically.

Perhaps his mother was right though - they had been making him shaky.

“When I was nineteen,” Chanyeol yanked Baekhyun against his side when the smaller tried to reach for the remote for the ceiling fan, making Baekhyun squeal and giggle.

It helped lighten the ache in his chest so he did it once more one Baekhyun’s second try just to calm himself down.

 _“Chan!”_ Baekhyun squealed, pouting dramatically but his crescent eyes gave himself away before he even giggled and finally grabbed the remote. 

“Anyway,” Chanyeol had a small smile on his face when Baekhyun leaned back on his chest and brought his hand to rest across his stomach. “I used to be _such_ an asshole.” 

“I can see it.” 

Chanyeol pinched the softness of his belly for that and Baekhyun squirmed with happy, round cheeks high. 

“My parents were getting divorced and I just.. I hated everything about it,” Baekhyun stopped being so giggly then, expression changing at the drop of a hat but he kept a small smile on his face for Chanyeol’s sake, playing with the tallers fingers. 

It was hard to have to explain it to someone, but It had been so _long_ since the events that Chanyeol just couldn’t.. cry anymore. When he did it was over guilt, and regret, but not over what occurred.

He was no longer in denial.

“I was partying. I.. was a musician, you know that, always touching my guitar.” Chanyeol smiled faintly at the guilty look Baekhyun sent him, petting over the smallers chest with a soft _I don't mind, baby_ murmured under his breath before continuing. “I was such a dick, I thought I was the _shit._ I- fuck, I was so rude to my mom that day too - she told me not to drink, and I did. She asked me not to stay out late and I did. She told me all that and I told her to leave me alone - ca-cna you _believe_ that?”

“She knows you love her, Chanyeol.” Baekhyun said quickly, unmoving as he lifted his chin up and stared at a cupboard across the room.

Of course, Chanyeol didn’t see anything, but just his boyfriend's reaction made his face pull together in pain.

It helped greatly being able to lean down and press his face in Baekhyun’s hair, feeling something warm and soft rather than just holding blankets to his chest and sobbing.

He sniffed and it sounded watery, moving his arm from Baekhyun’s waist to around his shoulders and rubbing his thumb over the curve of the smallers collarbone, resting his cheek against his hair. “She had to come get me. I was.. shitfaced, I was such - god, such an asshole. She.. was waiting outside the party, s-she was just _parked_ at the end of the block. I-I don’t know how long she waited for me. If I came out sooner then- then it wouldn’t have happened. If.. if-“

“Sh, sh, honey,” Baekhyun turned to sit up on his knees, opening his arms to hold Chanyeol's head to his chest, “Not long, and you know what? She’s telling me that she’s happy you weren’t there, she’s glad you lived, baby. She’s happy, and she’s safe.” 

Chanyeol felt like a child, but it was pathetic how quickly he was reduced to tears and grabbing onto Baekhyun’s top, “Sh- car thief didn’t give her a chance-we heard the shots, but I-I don’t know - I didn’t know, saw the police cars and then- then next thing I know my-my dad was bringing me to a morgue- I can’t- I-“

“Oh, honey,” Baekhyun soothed, running fingers through his thick hair before sitting back to cup his face, “Chan, it’s okay. Just cry, I have you, it’s okay.” 

He pressed a kiss to the side of Chanyeol’s mouth and the taller began to _sob._

Surprisingly, he really didn’t feel that familiar need to take medicine and escape.

Instead, he felt a little lighter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Were you guys super curious about what happened to his mom?


	18. My mind (🔮)

Baekhyun’s mother was just like him.

Chanyeol had expected something more _normal_ honestly.

With Baekhyun it was hard to get normal though, so he wasn’t surprised that the older woman’s home was filled with odd things like animal bones and the weirdest of figurines.

He of course wasn’t going to point it out, but he found it really didn’t bother him that much anymore.

“I’ll be back, honey,” He felt Baekhyun press a kiss to his temple and grinned despite himself.

Baekhyun was just _sweet,_ he was always kind and gentle.

Chanyeol was sure he was in love, but wasn’t sure it was something that he could say right away.

“He’s a little rough to be with, right?” 

Chanyeol frowned in confusion, looking up from his plate across the table at Baekhyun’s mother, she had a small smile on her face and had likely been watching them for a bit. “No, Baekhyun is amazing. He’s just amazing. The other day he saved a puppy from a dumpster, now I have a new pet, but I think he purposely forced him on me,” He joked.

He was pretty sure she knew about his _issues_ and Chanyeol wasn’t upset about that at all, he would be more upset if Baekhyun didn’t have anyone to speak to when he got overwhelmed, so he didn’t mind at all.

It helped that Baekhyun’s mother… _felt_ so similar to his own. They were around the same age, and Baekhyun’s father was long gone too, so Chanyeol felt like they had similar auras.

“He knows what people need,” She grinned, holding her chin with her fist and laughing, “But goodness he's sensitive, please seek his help more. My son wants you to see yourself how he sees you, of course don’t repeat this, but he worries about you very much.” 

“I worry about him too,” Chanyeol admitted, clearing his throat, “He says he’s used to things like… ridicule or.. someone made fun of his outfit the other day. He doesn’t like if I confront people, but I can’t just let someone get away with making him upset.” 

“Mhm,” She hummed, sighing deeply and leaning over the table to refill his drink.

Chanyeol's ears heated up, he was supposed to make a good impression and should’ve done that for her.

His anxiety was making his stomach churn, but she didn’t give off the impression he was doing bad at _all._

She was just like Baekhyun in the way she always seemed in her own world.

“When he was younger he was bullied severely for being a little odd,” She laughed dryly, “Poor baby, he'd begged me to take him out of school when he was only ten, his father hadn’t let us. He never believed in Baekhyun’s… gift, he always thought it was him playing pretend. Of course… until Baekhyun began to understand more, develop more. He saw so many therapists and every single one had different names and diagnoses - that’s how I knew something else was happening. Surely trained professionals would have similar diagnoses.” 

Chanyeol _could_ vouch for that, because every one he'd ever seen caught onto his depression before he even had to say much at all. 

Then again, Baekhyun had so many different realms of mental issues happening that choosing one and calling it the positive diagnosis felt childish when it was obvious he had so much going on.

“It was too severe in high school, I could only take him getting beat up so many times. Baekhyun doesn’t really… he can’t tell when-“

“Baekhyun has compulsions,” Chanyeol cut her off softly, not because he thought he knew Baekhyun better than her, but because he didn’t want to hear that Baekhyun couldn’t tell when things are inappropriate to say.

He _could,_ he knew and he felt sorry for the things he’s said before. But Baekhyun _had_ to say them or it kept him up at night, he had to do it or spirits yelled at him and made him itch.

And itch and itch until he would have little sores.

Chanyeol knew firsthand, Baekhyun had been telling him all about how scared he was a month ago because the new intern at the vet clinic had a “shadow” apparently.

Baekhyun being Baekhyun and _never_ wanting to upset anyone tried to hold off until he had scratched his palm raw in the middle of the night.

It turned out not to be a problem, the teenage girl had been tearful when Chanyeol went to pick Baekhyun up from work, but otherwise he hadn’t heard anything bad about the encounter from Baekhyun.

“Of course.” She cooed gently, nodding before observing him for a moment, “On another note, Baekhyun tells me you are planning to do music in the near future.” 

“Yes. I’ve been accepted to a program at a college around the corner, Baekhyun really… well, he’s been super supportive, he wants me to get out more and I think.. It's hard, but I used to love music and producing. It’s worth a shot anyway, I can’t just live off of my mother’s life insurance forever, I want to make Baekhyun proud of me too.

I don’t want him to have to say his boyfriend does nothing but sit on his ass all day, he wouldn’t care, but I do. He gets enough rude comments as is.” 

He saw her face light up and knew that somewhere along the lines this had become a test.

Chanyeol felt like he'd passed at least. 

“Aish, where is that boy anyway?” She chided playfully irritated making Chanyeol chuckle before she laughed and shook her head, “He’s probably distracted. His old room is upstairs to the left if you could go check in on him.” 

Chanyeol got up instantly to do as requested, not because he didn’t like conversing with her - he did very much actually - but with Baekhyun things felt lighter.

“Baby,” He pushed open the cracked door and was surprised at just how put together the room still was, like a teenage boy still ran around here.

Baekhyun was leaning over onto the window in the corner, his figure casting a shadow onto the carpet.

Chanyeol found that Baekhyun looked so beautiful in sunlight and that’s usually how he convinced himself to go outside these days, by picturing the light freckles Baekhyun always got across his nose when he forgot sunscreen or how his eyes looked just so much deeper when he was outside.

“What are you doing, angel face?” Chanyeol laughed quietly, making his way over to wrap arms around Baekhyun’s waist.

The smaller hummed and leaned his head back onto his shoulder, “There’s a little boy playing outside.” 

Chanyeol tried not to sound too surprised, but it was extremely rare that Baekhyun shared any spirits he saw with him.

Although sometimes Baekhyun forgot the difference between dead and alive and would speak aloud and Chanyeol would walk in on him talking to nothing.

He didn’t mind, it must be easier to speak aloud to them rather than mumbling or interacting with them discreetly.

Baekhyun had good and bad days with that, finding it hard in public not to speak to them sometimes and others Chanyeol would have no idea the other was being hassled until the smaller would mention he had _“a bug in his hair,”_ and walk off to presumably sort it out.

“Why?” 

“He's waiting for his brother to grow up,” Baekhyun whispered, “He’s always been here, when I was little we played together, but I.. can see he's not too sad anymore. That makes me happy. I don’t like visiting and leaving him to be upset and play alone.” 

Chanyeol smiled into his temple, pressing a kiss to Baekhyun’s cheek, “I’m sure he understands that things are different now, can he find other spirits to play with?”

“Oh yes.” Baekhyun nodded surely, “Many times I see them gathered together, it’s very lonely for them. Most of them are just waiting for something or someone to come along and help them.” 

_Me too,_ Chanyeol mused but wouldn’t say something so cheesy out loud. 

Instead, he just grabbed Baekhyun’s chin and gently turned his head to the side in order to peck his lips, pressing a few stray ones to his cheek until Baekhyun giggled and scrunched his nose up prettily. 

“You’re too sweet for your own good, baby,” Chanyeol cooed dramatically, releasing him just to grab a small gaming chair in the corner to wheel over.

He took a seat and pulled Baekhyun onto his lap, laughing at the chair protesting at suddenly being used after so long.

Baekhyun leaned his entire side into Chanyeol’s, wrapping one arm around the back of his neck and using the other to point outside the window, “He's there - on the swing, it’s so odd to me that you can’t see him when he’s just _there_ for me.”

Well, it was odd for many people that you could see spirits, Chanyeol wanted to say, but he didn’t. He just chuckled and kissed the side of his neck before leaning over his back to see nothing at all but a swing.

It _did_ look like the blue, rusted swing set was moving, but it was also a very windy day out. 

Chanyeol wondered how many things like this people overlooked and took as it being the wind.

“Chanyeol, I’m sorry, but your mother isn’t around anymore.” 

“I know,” He turned to shake his head a bit at Baekhyun’s apologetic look, cupping his cheek and pressing their lips together a few times.

Chanyeol smiled when Baekhyun released a breathy and relieved laugh. 

“I figured.” 

“Why would you figure that?” Baekhyun wondered.

“Because I don’t really need her anymore. You told me all I needed to know.” Chanyeol admitted quietly. It was the truth.

Even if the truth didn’t right things. It wasn’t going to cure Chanyeol and it wasn’t going to suddenly fix everything that has happened.

It _definitely_ wasn’t going to fix the demonic voice in the back of his head whispering to him. 

Unfortunately, Baekhyun wasn’t going to just magically fix any of those things either, but he sure as hell made _so much_ of it feel easier.

He made so much of it feel lighter, made Chanyeol feel better getting up in the morning and made him feel _productive._

Wanted.

“Let’s see, angel,” Chanyeol hummed, squeezing Baekhyun’s side and resting his chin on his shoulder to look out the window, “Explain to me, baby. What’s he look like? What’s he doing? I want to know what this pretty head gets to see.” 

“Chanyeol, can I just say that you just might be the best thing that’s ever happened to me?” 

Chanyeol grinned and pressed a kiss to his shoulder, inhaling a bit of Baekhyun’s cologne, “Funny. Can you read my mind? I was _just_ thinking that.” 


	19. Asshole (Gang)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baekhyun had never kissed a stranger in his life. After this, he got the feeling he’d never kiss anyone else again.

  
“You were supposed to meet me there you _asshole!”_

This is what Baekhyun got for trusting Jongin's sketchy ass, he huffed into his phone, listening to the _maximum voicemail time reached._

Fuck, so annoying.

Baekhyun growled under his breath as he looked down at his phone. 

It was ten at night, dark out, and he’d been wanting to bug Jongin for a ride back to the dorms, but the fucker _hadn’t_ even shown up.

Looking at the flashing _2%_ left on his phone Baekhyun wanted to cry, grumbling under his breath.

Abruptly there was a bunch of commotion from the end of the block.

At the sound of feet rushing towards him Baekhyun growled, internally pissed at all this going on right now for no reason.

The world _hated_ him right now.

“Go! Go!” 

Hey, that sounded like that fucking _asshole_ that didn’t answer his goddamn phone.

Baekhyun snapped his head up with a blazing look, readying an angry pointed finger just as people ran past him.

He looked over his shoulder and _saw_ the familiar leather jacket his friend always wore but it already turned the corner.

Fuck - Kim Jongin was _dead meat_ when Baekhyun’s phone was charged. 

“Fucking _prick,”_ He complained, turning to continue walking when there was a huge figure coming towards him.

This man wasn’t running like the others, and he looked _right_ at Baekhyun,

Baekhyun only had time to have the passing thought of - woah, he’s kinda hot - before the man slammed into him,

“Fuck!” Baekhyun growled, wind knocked out of him as he groaned, shoving at the man to get off of him.

“Oh? Hey there,” The man laughed right in his face before standing up and leaning down to give him a hand, “Come on, princess, it wasn’t that bad.”

“Yes it _was!”_ Baekhyun yelled, ignoring the hand and rolling up on his own, “You’re like a goddamn _bus!_ You looked right at me - you blind?” 

“I’m going to take that as a compliment, kitten, let’s cut the attitude down a notch, cool? I got some people on my ass and this won’t be pretty if you keep up the screaming.”

Baekhyun had half a mind to scream _louder,_ but now that he was focusing on the man's face under the lamppost he could recognize _something_ about it.

He'd seen it somewhere.

“Hey… are you like in magazines or something?” Baekhyun wondered aloud.

The man smirked, and it was honestly such a nice look on him, “Something like that, glad you noticed.” He put out a hand towards Baekhyun to shake, “This isn’t normally how I’d approach something so pretty, but you are too nice looking to pass up. Names Park Chanyeol, baby.” 

Baekhyun felt both like he wanted to kick the guy in the balls and like he wanted to take him to bed - he'd never felt so torn between having angry sex or just being _angry._

He'd just got mowed over by the man like he was an overgrown weed, and now he wanted to fuck? 

“Holy shit,” Baekhyun gawked and pointed a finger at him, “I know you!”

Chanyeol's lip was pulled up as he hummed, grabbing Baekhyun’s pointed finger and lowering it but still holding on, “I know, I’m a celebrity, so what’s the name? Although baby would suffice - or are you more of a _princess_ kind of boy, hm?” 

Baekhyun was too flustered by the question he didn’t even notice how close the other was getting, mouth parted in shock and still wondering if the swirl in his stomach was nerves or irritation.

He didn’t notice the police lights reflecting off of the windows of the buildings behind him, but Chanyeol certainly did.

“Fuck,” The other hissed before suddenly he was curling a hand around the back of Baekhyun’s head, “This is technically _your_ fault for being hot, so I’m not saying sorry.” 

Baekhyun fumbled and hissed when Chanyeol brought their lips together, both confused and shocked and _turned on._

He was kissing some _stranger_ that just fucked him up a minute before!

“Play cool,” He felt the other mumble on his mouth and then Baekhyun understood a bit more.

It still didn’t make up for the fact Chanyeol was a rather _amazing_ kisser, he held his head in the perfect position, he pulled Baekhyun's body closer.

Baekhyun felt the others tongue press between his lips and gasped which only made his lips part more.

Honestly, he was getting so into it that it barely occurred to him thst this was just what Chanyeol wanted - to onlookers, aka the police cars silently driving by - they just looked like any couple.

Until it _did_ occur to him he was being forcefully kissed.

Baekhyun tried to pull back, wondering when his hands had found themselves curled into Chanyeol’s shirt - betraying hands - as he shoved him a little.

Chanyeol was made of stone or something because he didn’t move st all.

Well, desperate times call for desperate measures.

Baekhyun sank his teeth into the others bottom lip, at first he heard a pleased grunt come from the other until Baekhyun hit purposely hard.

“Holy _fuck!”_

Chanyeol jumped back with a yell, cupping his lip that was only red, but perhaps it would bleed - good, he deserved it Baekhyun mused internally.

“Stranger danger!” Baekhyun cried, “This is _assault!”_ He claimed, pointing a suspicious look at Chanyeol as he started walking away, “Be glad I won’t report you, asshole!”

“Hey wait!” Baekhyun nearly peeked over his shoulder, but didn’t because he didn’t want Chanyeol to have the satisfaction, “Hey! Wait, that was fucking hot!”

He cackled under his breath, turning around and walking backwards as he watched Chanyeol stand alone under the lamppost with a pissed off expression.

“Suck your own dick, babe! Later!” Baekhyun yelled with a smirk, bursting into laughter as he spun around to walk home.

So, first his friend abandoned him, secondly said friend was in a fucking _gang,_ and finally he'd just both wanted to fuck and fucked up a goddamn _gang leader._

Baekhyun didn’t know _how_ to react, so he just burst into laughter and wiped at the dampness of his lips.

How _weird._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I said this on Twitter, but I just wanted to let people know here that I am going through a rough patch, so don’t expect too many new things. I want to work on my writing a lot and hopefully in the future come back to you guys a better writer.


	20. Stalker (Gang)

Baekhyun would be a liar if he said he hadn’t thought about Chanyeol since then.

He'd been giving Jongin the silent treatment which was getting him  _ all  _ kinds of gifts from the other showing up in Baekhyun’s dorm room, which just made Baekhyun want to draw out being angry for longer.

But, he hadn’t seen or heard anything the past week and a half other than that  _ apparently  _ Chanyeol and his little minions had started a shootout so close to where Baekhyun had been walking from.

The thought that Chanyeol was  _ armed  _ when Baekhyun had been so rude to him should have sent shivers down his spine, but actually Baekhyun found it somewhat amusing the other hadn’t done anything but flirt with him.

Still that didn’t mean he  _ wanted  _ to see him.

So when Baekhyun did, he whined dramatically and clutched his backpack straps with a stomp, “You're horrible at disguises - your face is in newspapers, dickwad.” 

Chanyeol sent him a half grin, sliding his sunglasses down his nose and stopped leaning against the side of Baekhyun’s university library. “Nice to see you, cupcake. Take a walk with me.” 

“I’d rather kick you in the face _ ,”  _ Baekhyun said with a roll of his eyes, continuing walking.

The other was taller than him and caught up easily, making Baekhyun huff and add, “Also, take off those glasses - it’s seven at night, you look more suspicious with them on, dumbass.” 

“Damn, insults in your dictionary must mean you like me a lot, didn’t know you felt that way, Baekhyun - trust me, I like you too,  _ especially _ if you keep wearing jeans like those,” 

Baekhyun stopped, first turning to catch Chanyeol staring at his ass, he opened his mouth to scold but all that came out was a sigh, “I don’t even  _ want  _ to know how you learned my name.” 

Chanyeol grinned ear to ear, walking closer to throw an arm around his shoulder.

Baekhyun did try to squirm out, but he wasn’t much in the mood for causing a huge scene so he just sent annoyed looks Chanyeol’s way. “Why are you up my ass?”

“Oh? You want me up your ass?” 

Baekhyun deadpanned, rolling his eyes, “Please, I want to fuck the librarian more than I want to fuck you and she’s a  _ girl,  _ and I am into men - so that says that.” 

Chanyeol grumbled at that, clenching his jaw a bit before he perked up and smirked, “You owe me.” 

“How?” Baekhyun sighed, “First of all, I don’t even  _ know  _ you, secondly, you’re the one that both mowed me over  _ and  _ was shooting places up, cops on your ass is your own stupidity - finally, even if I  _ did  _ owe you I have like a box of paper clips and a shit ton of tuition bills to my name - you want some?” 

Chanyeol snickered like he was hilarious, digging in his pocket for something out of Baekhyun’s view, “You owe me for being so goddamn distracting.” 

One, that made no sense.

Two, that wasn’t his fault.

And three, Chanyeol was a well known gang leader for fucksake and yet flirted like a sixteen year old who never got his dick wet in his life.

“Okay, baby,” The man cooed, grabbing Baekhyun’s backpack strap so he couldn’t go anywhere, “Here’s the deal - whatever you want, I’ll give it.” 

_ “And?”  _ Baekhyun murmured suspiciously, “What’s the exchange? That I won’t turn you in or something - I’m not really interested in getting shot, thanks.” 

“Eh, it doesn’t hurt that much.” Chanyeol commented, laughing under his breath before shaking his head and grasping Baekhyun’s chin, “My part can come later, I don’t want to stress you out… for now..” 

He leaned forward to press a kiss to Baekhyun’s mouth and the smaller actually laughed.

He couldn’t decide whether it was confused laughter or if it was because he was genuinely shocked at the behavior.

“... just know I like your face and attitude, baby doll.” 

Baekhyun scrunched his face up in what was probably a rather unattractive laugh.

He wouldn’t say it, but he liked Chanyeol's  _ face  _ too, but he was still debating on whether he liked his attitude or not.

Well, it was enough for him to have been thinking about him for a week and a half, so that sort of answered itself.

“Buy me something nice first next time,” Baekhyun teased, taking his tongue between his teeth flirtatiously. 

Chanyeol raised a brow before smirking, “Call me daddy and I’ll do  _ anything,  _ kitten.” He teased right back, chuckling as he yanked the strap of Baekhyun’s backpack towards him.

The smaller gasped at that, having to take the step closer even though it ended with their faces so close.

He thought Chanyeol was going to do something again, but instead Baekhyun could just feel the warmth of his breath on his ear as he felt something behind shoved into his hand, unable to look because they were pressed so close.

“You keep this on you, Baekhyun, daddy has  _ needs.”  _

Baekhyun swallowed hard because he was fairly sure Chanyeol was teasing about the daddy thing but in the back of his mind his thoughts wondered if Chanyeol  _ could  _ fuck him hard enough to make Baekhyun splutter that.

“I’ll see you very soon, baby.”

He shuddered as chills went down his spine when Chanyeol was suddenly walking away, not even looking over his shoulder at him.

Baekhyun gulped and looked down at his hand - a cellphone, a brand new cellphone.

_ Fuck  _ his own was at least three versions behind this one. 

“You- if you keep this up maybe you won’t have to suck your own dick!” Baekhyun yelled in shock, eyes wide as he watched the hooded man walk away, 

Chanyeol didn’t turn around, he probably couldn’t risk it seeing as students were heading back to their cars now and many more were coming out.

Some sending Baekhyun very worried looks because of his yell.

The phone in his hand vibrated about a minute later though,

_ PCY: _

_ Thank god, that mouth is driving me crazy, kitty _

Baekhyun threw a hand over his mouth and giggled the entire way to his dorm.


	21. Outcomes (Gang)

Baekhyun squealed and laughed as arms lifted him up by the waist, he couldn’t even pretend not to be happy right now.

Not when he’d gotten an email from his university this morning saying _thank you for the payment, your current owed payment is now $0.00._

It had been closing in on $10,000 so _no_ Baekhyun wasn’t even going to pretend he wasn’t ecstatic to see Chanyeol leaning on a Ferrari when he walked out of class. 

Chanyeol had _a lot_ of courage to be running around like this, although he did only show up around dark, so at least he wasn’t a _complete_ idiot.

“Look at that, baby. Thought I was an _asshole,_ hm? Or was it dickwad, I can’t remember.” Chanyeol breathed deeply, a smile on his face as Baekhyun twisted in his grip to face him.

The smaller was so fucking _overwhelmed_ right now that he didn’t give a fuck and was cupping Chanyeol's face to suck his bottom lip into his mouth instantly.

He sucked and kissed apologetically at the area he'd bitten red just over two weeks ago, earning hands holding more possessively at his spine.

But Chanyeol didn’t try to do more than what Baekhyun did, just letting him lick at the seam of his mouth and occasionally groaning pleasurably.

Baekhyun pulled back when he felt he might pass out, lips slick and face light pink, _“Chanyeol.”_ He mumbled with a shocked laugh, happiness obvious in his eyes.

“Hello to you too, princess. I _did_ say I’d pay you back, right?” Chanyeol crooned, swiping his thumb beneath Baekhyun’s bottom lip, “I _never_ break my promises, cupcake.” 

If he kept it up Baekhyun felt like his stomach was going to melt.

Baekhyun laughed giddily, not moving at all as he let Chanyeol lay his thumb on the corner of his lip before the taller pressed a kiss to his mouth.

Baekhyun didn’t like it because it felt final, so he pouted and stood on his toes until he was given another and Chanyeol laughed against his mouth, “Come on, I got some plans, kitten. Let’s get going.” 

Baekhyun had a test in the morning, but he _really_ was not going to pass up a chance to just sit in such an expensive car.

Plus, Chanyeol opened the door for him, leaned down to buckle him in and _everything._

He was pretty sure his stomach was churning now because he _did_ really like the others attitude.

“Oh my god,” Baekhyun sighed and looked out the passenger window, “I feel so goddamn powerful.” 

Chanyeol chuckled, but didn’t refute that, “You could do whatever you want, gorgeous. Nobody will tell you shit, if they do just send their names to me, baby.” 

Baekhyun felt like the smile on his face was on fire as he turned to lean over the center console to press a kiss to Chanyeol’s jaw.

Instantly it made the other light up, seeing as he was driving Chanyeol couldn’t really turn to him right now, but he raised a hand to blindly feel along Baekhyun’s cheek anyway, “If I knew buying you stuff would make you fall in love with me, I’d have done it two weeks ago.” 

Giggling, Baekhyun sighed contently and laid his cheek down on the console, it made it easier for Chanyeol to pet his hair and side of his face.

Maybe he really _was_ becoming a kitten, because he was pretty sure he could just lay here all day and be pet and feel on top of the world.

“What’s your favorite food?” 

“Korean. You know, the mom and pop ones, I like it like my mom made.” 

Chanyeol cursed and Baekhyun shifted to look at him, “Hey. What’s wrong?” He asked quietly, reaching up to grab the hand that laid on his head, “Chanyeol?”

The other looked reluctant to tell him, almost like he was slightly embarrassed, “I made reservations at the Italian on eighth, I… you know, people I used to bring out were really expensive.” 

_Very expensive,_ Baekhyun murmured internally because that restaurant charged up the _ass_ just for a small circle of food.

“Sorry, babe,” Baekhyun giggled with a tease, “I’m a cheap date, buy me flowers, feed me, and I’m on your dick, it’s that easy.” He joked.

Chanyeol laughed loudly at that, but he looked incredibly more relaxed, not so… fake, stuck up even. “Good. Good. I.. I have a place in mind then.” 

“I mean… if you like that place…” Baekhyun began softly.

“Oh, please. I’d have to stop and get something else after eating there to fill more than half of my stomach. Korean for me too, I’ll take you where I go regularly, baby.” 

Baekhyun smiled wider, sitting up and giggling as he watched Chanyeol get into a lane to do a U turn.

The larger threw an arm out over his chest when he had to make a U turn quickly, and normally Baekhyun would call him out for seatbelt checking him, but he just found it cute that he cared enough to do that.

“So,” Baekhyun clicked his tongue, smiling despite himself as he felt Chanyeol curl his hand around his inner thigh, “What’s a big bad criminal like you do? Other than stalking innocent college students I mean.” 

“Damn, that was the _only_ thing I was going to list,” Chanyeol chided playfully, chuckling and squeezing his leg with a shake of his head, “No. I have some shit to get done during the day, I don’t think you’re ready to know any of that, babe, so don’t worry about it.” 

Baekhyun pouted a bit at getting shut down, but Chanyeol was probably right - he’d only _just_ been considering the fact that he liked the other genuinely, he didn’t need to ruin it so soon.

“Okay, anyway,” Chanyeol hummed, turning to look at him. Baekhyun hadn’t even noticed they were parked. “Let’s get you fed, kitten.” 

The smaller grinned ear to ear, turning around to lean over the backseat and grab his coat from the back, he heard his door open and didn’t feel like the hand laid on his hip was actually anything sexual.

Even if it laid just above his ass Baekhyun felt content to leave it there even when he climbed out with a coat over his arm.

Chanyeol was actually pretty _cute -_ who knew?

“I want to hear what you like to do in just a moment, baby,” Chanyeol mumbled, pressing a kiss to Baekhyun’s temple as he pulled him towards the hole in the wall restaurant.

Definitely Baekhyun’s style - cheap yet home style food.

“Babe?” Baekhyun murmured, stopping outside the place to turn with a palm on Chanyeol’s chest, he saw the man grin at the nickname, “You know, you’re _really_ earning that blowjob.” He cooed, licking his lips.

Chanyeol began to laugh loudly, pulling him closer under his chin as he breathed a, “Fuck, I’m _so_ going to make you fall in love with me.” 

Baekhyun considered that a very probable outcome of this arrangement.


	22. I’m cute (Gang)

_ “What are you wearing?” _

Baekhyun giggled at how cheesy that sounded, reaching for his phone on the corner of his bed to turn up the volume, “Nothing.” He teased. “Removed them right when you called.” 

Chanyeol chuckled but it sounded somewhat restrained,  _ “Thank you, you little tease. What are you up to, cupcake?” _

“Are you okay?” Baekhyun worried softly, tapping his pen against his chin with a small frown, “You don’t sound very happy, Chan.” 

_ “Oh I’m very happy to hear you, princess, don’t worry about it.”  _

Baekhyun  _ would  _ worry about it though, because Chanyeol could legitimately have so much going on - dangerous things - meanwhile his definition of a bad day consisted of accidentally missing class or something of the sort.

“Well, I’m doing some studying right now,” He murmured, “But I could go for seeing you.” Baekhyun added with a soft blush, glad Chanyeol wasn’t here to see it. 

_ “I was hoping you’d say that, I’ll be up in a second.”  _

Baekhyun burst into laughter, rolling over onto his back with a grin to look at the ceiling, but at the same time Chanyeol was super busy lately so him coming to see him was a bit of a red flag.

In fact, Baekhyun had only been getting updated from Jongin lately and the other wasn't exactly…. a fan of their relationship slash arrangement.

The thought made him frown, because Jongin was still his friend but he didn’t really care if he didn’t approve.

Rationally, nobody was going to approve of their close friend seeing a gangster, even if Jongin was one himself.

Baekhyun heard the elevator beside his dorm, it normally annoyed him to have such thin walls, but it made it easy to hear Chanyeol now.

He rolled off his bed, pulling his shorts up more to reveal more smooth legs as he unlocked the door.

Since it’d been at least two weeks since Chanyeol had last come to see him, Baekhyun almost forgot how ridiculously handsome he was. 

“Chan,” He giggled and launched himself at him.

Chanyeol didn’t seem shocked at all, instead Baekhyun could  _ see  _ how much his mood went up because of it, curling his legs around the others hips he felt Chanyeol laugh into his hair and grip his thighs. “Missed you too, baby.” 

Baekhyun wasn’t sure if he was supposed to hear that or not, because it was more of a whisper than anything while Chanyeol’s kicked the door shut behind him.

Baekhyun sat back with a giggle, shuffling down to place his feet back on the floor and cupping the man's face for a kiss. 

Chanyeol looked more than happy with that, the stress lines on his face softening out as Baekhyun pecked his mouth constantly, he pet the others cheek and smiled, “Let’s sit down, princess.”

With an excited nod, the smaller was pulling him towards his bed, knocking his textbook off of it onto the floor.

Chanyeol looked around the room as he shuffled to sit against the wall, a small scowl on his face as he looked at the tiny place. “This place does  _ not  _ scream my little kitten lives here.”

“We’re not really allowed to hang things up or.. paint or anything,” Baekhyun admitted with a pout, climbing to sit on Chanyeol’s thighs, “Anyway, tell me what’s up, babe. It’s been a while since I saw you - what if I wanted to see you, Chan? You always come to me, what if I want to come see you.” 

“That’s too dangerous, I wish I could tell you,” Chanyeol did look genuinely apologetic, sighing and massaging over Baekhyun’s thighs, “God, I wish I could tell you, baby. It’s very… it’s difficult to do these.. relationships, but I swore I wouldn’t put you in danger.” 

Baekhyun could only assume said person who ordered that was Jongin, because he was the only little shit that would order such a thing.

Then again, Baekhyun really wasn’t about to claim he could handle himself, because just because he could knee someone in the dick and yell at them didn’t mean he would do the same when they had a gun pointed at him.

But he felt so sad because Chanyeol never looked anything but cocky or confident, and right now he just looked stressed out.

A thought occurred to him right now, just because of the way Chanyeol was reluctant to call this a relationship. 

He felt sorry as he grabbed Chanyeol’s cheek and pressed a kiss to his mouth, sighing and leaning against his forehead. “You’d tell me if I wasn’t the only one… right? I- Chanyeol, I don’t know if you’re kidding or not sometimes, but I’m not really in this for money. If I didn’t find you attractive I’ve had told you to fuck off.” 

“Well, technically you’ve done that multiple times,” Chanyeol teased.

Baekhyun snorted, unable to deny that but laughing as he laid his cheek down on Chanyeol’s chest. 

“But,” The larger added quietly, laying a hand on his hair and combing it through his fingers, “It's just you, Baekhyun, I definitely don’t have time to see anyone else  _ and  _ I don’t want to. Don’t worry, baby.” 

Baekhyun tried not to think about how absolutely  _ relieved  _ that made him.

“Don’t tell me you’re in love with me already,” Chanyeol teased.

He snorted, “I wouldn’t go  _ that  _ far.” Baekhyun leaned up to give a pretty eye smile and wrap arms around Chanyeol's shoulders, “But I would say I like you.” 

At first, Chanyeol sort of just sighed and Baekhyun didn’t know how to take that action until the larger grabbed his waist and pulled them chest to chest, “It’s dangerous. I didn’t want to come after you, but… you’re so  _ fiesty.  _ Even though you knew who I was.” 

“You like me  _ too,”  _ Baekhyun giggled, pressing his smile into Chanyeol’s with a seductive look in his eyes, “I think  _ you’re  _ the one in love with me! Can't blame you, I’m cute.” 

Chanyeol laughed and shook his head a tiny bit, leaning closer to press a kiss to his cheek.

There was no answer, but Baekhyun felt playful enough to tease more, curling fingers into the bottom of Chanyeol’s shirt, “You would totally be pissed if I dated someone - admit it, you  _ so  _ want to be my boyfriend.” 

The other scowled at the thought and it was answer enough that Baekhyun burst into giggles and rolled off his lap to lay down on his bed, throwing legs over Chanyeol's lap. 

He hummed and bit his lip, “Admit it, you’d be so pissed if I fucked someone else.” 

Chanyeol was instantly sitting up on his knees to move over top of him and it made Baekhyun laugh hysterically even as Chanyeol grabbed his arms to hold them beside his ears, “I told you it was dangerous, but  _ now  _ you’ve pissed me off, baby.” 

Well, that was easy, Baekhyun licked his lips and curled his legs around Chanyeol's hips, pulling them down on top of his, “Say you're my boyfriend or I’ll just go to the nearest frat and-“

“Damn it - you’re my baby, okay? Happy?” 

Very much so, Baekhyun mused, teasing fingers under Chanyeol's shirt collar. 

Despite sounding irritated, Chanyeol didn’t really look it.

“Good,” Baekhyun smirked and tilted his head back to accept kisses to his neck, “Because I actually  _ don’t  _ sleep with people I’m not official with.”

“And what about people who you’ve  _ just  _ become official with?” Chanyeol asked gruffly against his collarbones. 

“Hm, I guess you should take your clothes off and try your luck.” 


	23. Staying (Gang)

Baekhyun was pretty sure he’d just completely flunked his midterm.

So, what better to do than get a little tipsy and call his boyfriend?

Well, it would have been better if Chanyeol answered, but he knew the man was super fucking busy, so instead his boyfriend was just going to have to deal with the voicemails he’d be getting.

Baekhyun was pretty sure that in one Chanyeol would be able to hear him tell someone to _fuck off_ when they asked to buy him a drink.

Chanyeol was going to scold him for going out alone.

Anyway, Baekhyun was sulky and as he walked down the street towards his dorm and away from the bar he was just pouty.

“- and then it was all just-“ Baekhyun hiccuped into his phone, not quite drunk but a bit wobbly as his boots tapped on the sidewalk, “-bullshit, babe! None of it was right, I know I did bad! I just guessed.” He huffed.

Baekhyun opened his mouth to whine some more but abruptly there was a hand wrapping around his wrist.

He went to scream but a palm was thrown over his mouth.

“Baek, shut up!” 

His eyes went wide, in his ear the sound of the voicemail box telling him that he was out of time, but now he was busy staring at Jongin.

Baekhyun hissed and shoved the other off him, nearly dropping his phone in the process, but Jongin shushed and pushed his back into the cold brick of the wall, “Shut up,” He repeated, whispering and covering Baekhyun’s mouth. “Listen.” 

He wasn’t buying Jongin being a freaking weirdo at first, but within a minute of him trying to kick at the other in the calf, he heard footsteps rushing on the sidewalk he’d been snatched from.

_“Fuck! You let him get away?”_

_“Little bitch wouldn’t accept my drink! I bet he went this way!”_

Baekhyun muffled a confused noise, shooting questioning eyes up at Jongin, squeezing his phone in his fist.

Jongin gave him an _I told you so_ sort of look, removing his hand cautiously.

They both stood silent for a few more minutes, breathing heavy before Jongin looked pissed off, stepping back but running an anxious hand through his hair, “I fucking _told_ him no, Baekhyun - because of this! Nobody gives a fuck if you hangout with someone like me - but the _leader, really?_ You’re a walking target for rivals.” 

Baekhyun’s whole face turned annoyed, “Oh, fuck off. We’re both grown men - also, how did you know I was here? I still haven’t forgiven you fully, don’t make me tell Kyungsoo about this!”

Jongin actually laughed, but it was dry as he rolled his eyes. “Okay, one, Kyungsoo is _literally_ Chanyeol’s right hand - secondly, you fucking shared your location with me, dumbass. Although it was probably for Chanyeol seeing as you don’t _normally_ send me heart emojis.” 

The smaller huffed, feeling a blush crawling up his face but he was more annoyed than embarrassed, touching his eye makeup to make sure it was still in place. “Fuck you.” 

“You’re such a bitch,” Jongin commented but he was laughing, sounding fond as he reached over to grab Baekhyun’s wrist.

“Hey! What are you doing, dickhead!” Baekhyun cried as he was pulled out of the alley and was being dragged down the street.

“You wanted to know the real Chanyeol,” Jongin sighed as if reluctant, holding Baekhyun’s forearm as he dug in his pocket for his car keys, “So, if you piss yourself don’t blame _me._ Plus, can’t really leave you alone when you have your face being spread. You two have _not_ been as slick as you thought.” 

******

Baekhyun nearly pissed himself just seeing Chanyeol’s fucking _mansion._

Why the hell had they been fucking in his squeaky ass bed at his shoebox dorm when his boyfriend had a whole ass _estate?_

He wasn’t too surprised, but he was kind of pissed because he wanted to be fucked on a huge, fluffy bed like a Queen - how different that would be.

“Don’t say I didn’t warn you,” Jongin said gruffly as he reached to open the front door.

To Baekhyun’s credit, he wasn’t scared at all, but Jongin _hadn’t_ exactly been exaggerating.

Any sane person _would_ piss themselves at the sight of a man as huge as Chanyeol pointing a gun at someone and yelling red faced directly across from the front door.

It seemed to be some kind of study, both sliding doors were wide open and Chanyeol was shirtless holding a gun with hair in disarray as if he just _couldn’t_ give a flying fuck enough to deal with it.

This was _Baekhyun_ though, and all he had eyes for was how attractive Chanyeol looked.

He was also tipsy, so that was also helping him not feel nervous at all.

“Babe~” Baekhyun chirped, releasing Jongin's shoulder with a giggle that bounced off of the white marble, “I’m here now and I want to see your room!”

“What the _fuck?”_ He heard Chanyeol hiss, but Baekhyun was just smiling and prancing over.

He sent one look to the guard that he assumed Chanyeol had been screaming at, because his boyfriend _still_ had a gun out and pointed, only raising an arm for Baekhyun.

“Hello!” Baekhyun cooed, standing on his toes to press a kiss to a hickey on Chanyeol’s collarbone, his own bite from a couple days before, wrapping his arms around the others waist and pressing into his chest, “Why so grumpy, babe?” 

Chanyeol growled a noise, but it obviously wasn’t aimed at Baekhyun because he wrapped his arm around the smallers shoulders, he pressed his chin to Baekhyun’s head and sent his guard a stern look, flicking his gun towards the door. “You’re dirtying my fucking floor.” 

The guard _scurried._ Baekhyun had never seen someone run out of a room so fast in his life. 

“Jongin,” Chanyeol said gruffly, the name blocked by Baekhyun’s hair as he pressed a kiss to his boyfriends head, tucking his gun into his waistband. 

“I told you they’d come after him - dumbass was at a bar and being _followed.”_

“I’ll kick your ass,” Baekhyun threatened at the insult, sending Jongin a warning look as he snuggled into Chanyeol’s side, “Right _Chan?”_ He added with a vocal pout.

Chanyeol clenched his jaw, pulling Baekhyun with him towards an armchair where he took a seat and wrapped arms around the smallers hips to pull him down onto his thighs.

Baekhyun grinned and stuck his tongue out at Jongin because he _knew_ the other was just trying to get him scolded, turning to situate against Chanyeol's shoulder and sweetly petting his messy hair down. 

“Told you this was too dangerous, baby,” Chanyeol sighed into Baekhyun’s hair, leaning his head back against the chair before sending Jongin a look, “Can you have Sehun go pick up some things for Baek?” 

“He staying?” 

“At least until they forget about him.” 

Jongin made a face before he turned to walk out and Baekhyun was pretty sure that meant gangs didn’t just _forget_ faces.

“Guess you’re staying, kitten.” Chanyeol sounded apologetic and stressed, it didn’t help that the man had _just_ been ready to shoot someone a few minutes ago, Chanyeol's veins were still angry on his face. 

That didn’t sound bad to Baekhyun at all, not even a little really. 

He giggled and turned to cup Chanyeol's cheeks in his palms - it was cute the way Baekhyun was sure they felt rounder than they did when he _first_ started dating him - Baekhyun tapped his nose with own, “Spoil me, Yeollie. I’ve never stayed in a castle!”

Chanyeol chuckled, scratching the back of Baekhyun’s neck and pressing their lips together a handful of times.

He smacked his lips once when he pulled away, snickering, “Are you drunk?” 

“Just a teeny tiny bit!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helloooooo allllll


	24. Coddle (Gang)

Baekhyun loved to live with Chanyeol.

Not only because he had a free cock to jump on whenever he wanted, or because he was spoiled  _ rotten,  _ but because he got to see Chanyeol so much more often.

It was extremely difficult before - to have a boyfriend that he could only see when it was convenient for him.

Chanyeol was  _ so  _ busy, Baekhyun never thought otherwise, but he’d much rather have the other be busy where he could see him than have to stare at his phone until it vibrated with a text.

Now, he got dropped off at school and walked to class in a large group of guards, he had Chanyeol picking him up and biting at his cheek playfully when he was out of class.

He got to witness Chanyeol as a  _ person  _ rather than what felt like a bunch of times he’d come over to fuck and then be pulled away when Baekhyun wanted to snuggle and watch movies after. 

Chanyeol just seemed so much more  _ human  _ now.

Baekhyun was in love with it. 

And he was in love with Chanyeol, and the way he pretended to be cocky but was really pretty anxious when Baekhyun was with him in public, or how he always wrapped an arm around his shoulders and kissed his cheek when Baekhyun was ranting about something.

Or the small smile Baekhyun caught on his face when he yawned and whined for cuddles in the morning.

“Baby?” Baekhyun whispered, pushing the door to the office open.

He’d just gotten out of the shower, and the first thing he heard was yelling which was  _ never  _ a good sign.

But this was Chanyeol, and he  _ did  _ have a dangerous lifestyle to live, and if screaming at people was all Baekhyun had to hear then that was fine.

He was ready to address other aspects of Chanyeol's lifestyle.

He tiptoed on the carpet towards the chair in the corner of the room, the only way he knew Chanyeol was there was because of the cloud of smoke from a cigarette and the broad shoulders of his boyfriend seeing as Chanyeol was large, and he swamped the chair.

“Babe,” Baekhyun mumbled softly, standing behind the chair and reaching over the side to wrap around Chanyeol's shoulders, he heard a sigh and smiled, “Rough day?”

Chanyeol hummed a noise, intaking his cigarette as Baekhyun hung on him, the smaller bending a knee to half curl up on the arm of the chair with a soft demanding grunt. 

“Thank you, Chan,” Baekhyun mumbled as the other patted his lap and scooted a small bit to give him room to crawl in. “Care to share, baby?” He cooed, squirming a bit to sit on Chanyeol’s thighs before pecking the others cheek.

“You know the answer to that, kitty,” Chanyeol mumbled, tugging down the edge of his top Baekhyun wore and stubbing his cigarette out. 

Baekhyun pouted, knowing it was better the less he knew about Chanyeol's business stuff, but he wanted to make him feel better.

“I just want to cheer you up,” He whispered, petting the hair from Chanyeol's face and pressing a kiss to his jaw as he pressed his cold feet underneath his boyfriends thighs, snuggling as close as possible to coddle him. “Baby boy, don’t be sad.” 

Chanyeol actually chuckled then, turning to cup Baekhyun’s cheek and bringing his chin up for a soft kiss, “Who’re you calling baby boy, kitty?” 

At least he earned a smile, and that’s all Baekhyun had been going for truthfully. He giggled and leaned down to kiss the side of his boyfriends face obnoxiously.

Chanyeol only smiled harder, so Baekhyun deemed it a win and rested his cheek against the others chest with a soft hum, laying a hand utop Chanyeol that was rubbing fingers on his thigh.

They sat like that for a while, not saying much but Baekhyun felt Chanyeol breathe in the strawberry scent to his hair every once in a while and kiss his head.

He felt like that said more than enough 

“I have to be out late tonight.”

Baekhyun had the  _ why  _ sitting on the tip of his tongue before he caught himself and simply nodded, sitting up to rub the tip of his nose to Chanyeol’s with a faint grin, “You’ll be careful?”

“What?” Chanyeol chuckled and cupped the back of his head to kiss his lips, “You think I won’t make it back? Of course, Baekhyun, I’ll be back. Don’t worry. It’s not that dangerous.” 

_ It’s not that dangerous  _ just felt like he was writing it off, but Baekhyun knew that he and Chanyeol had  _ very different  _ meanings of the word dangerous.

But, Chanyeol had been doing this a lot longer than him, so he trusted his decision. 

“Okay, baby,” He mumbled, both hands brushing curls out of Chanyeol's face before he sighed and kissed Chanyeol’s forehead.

He could practically see it on Chanyeol’s face, the laughter and  _ why are you babying me, baby?  _

Everyone should be babied every once in a while, so Baekhyun just laughed and kissed his forehead again, “I’ll be warming the bed for you then, so come back safe.” 

Chanyeol closed his eyes and leaned against Baekhyun’s chin, and the smaller had half a mind to tease him for very obviously wanting to be coddled, but he didn’t as he knew it would probably make the other not want to be coddled anymore. 

Baekhyun wrapped arms around him and squeezed him, “Take a nap first, I’m not letting you go anywhere until I know you’re in good condition.” 

“You’re a beautiful person, Baekhyun.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to update this... 😅 it got lost in all the one shots 😭


	25. Rude (Gang)

“Babe.”

Baekhyun giggled, pressing his pen to his lip as a heat settled over his back.

He’d been wondering when the man would wake up, Chanyeol slept like a rock.

Well, given how late they were up the past few nights it was to be expected.

“Good morning,” Baekhyun mumbled, turning to look over towards the heat on his spine, pressing a kiss to Chanyeol’s temple.

His boyfriend was still tired eyed, cupping around the side of Baekhyun’s waist and pressing a kiss to his bare shoulder blade, “What are you up to, baby doll?”

The younger grinned, flashing a pretty smile before turning back to his notebook with the back of his pen on his lips, “Studying. Lots of studying in college, Yeollie.”

Chanyeol hummed, reaching over to remove the pen from his hand and throwing it on the bed, the smaller instantly began pouting, but it didn’t last long as the man grabbed his chin and pulled Baekhyun to look at him.

“Take a break,” Chanyeol murmured, pressing his thumb to the corner of Baekhyun’s lips, “Come here, gorgeous.”

Lip between his teeth, Baekhyun grinned and turned to follow instructions which meant climbing onto the others hips and leaning into his hand much like a puppy did for attention.

It made Chanyeol smile though, so Baekhyun giggled and kissed his palm before laying his chest down on top of the others, stretching out to curl fingers into Chanyeol’s hair.

How was it possible someone could be so warm all the time, Baekhyun wondered.

“I like you here.”

Baekhyun grinned widely, lips making a soft noise as he pressed them against the others, accepting the rough noise from Chanyeol's throat into his mouth.

It was only a matter of time before Chanyeol had nails digging into his hips and was biting at his bottom lip, teeth scraping over the thin skin.

The smaller giggled softly as he playfully licked Chanyeol's lips, laughing harder at the others eyes snapping open to give him a confused look.

“You licking me now?” Chanyeol chuckled, fingers brushing hair behind Baekhyun's ear, “Gonna start purring next, kitty cat?”

Baekhyun giggled and rolled off of Chanyeol to stretch out on the bed, wiggling his hips teasingly as his boyfriend hopped off the bed and began to gather clean clothes. “Maybe if you buy me food.”

“Aish, people will think I starve you at this rate,” Chanyeol chided playfully, pulling clothes from his dresser.

“Maybe you do!” The smaller claimed, flopping onto his belly and holding his chin on his palm, “I’m starving for attention!”

“Liar.”

Baekhyun grinned with crescent eyes, watching his boyfriends broad back as Chanyeol pulled skin tight black jeans on and began messing with a gun.

Chanyeol never left without one, and Baekhyun had half a mind to be scared of how easily his lover could take it apart and put new ammo inside of it.

But he wasn’t.

Baekhyun was sure something was wrong with him because he wasn’t threatened by Chanyeol at all, even with a gun tucked into the waistband of jeans.

Really, he was pretty sure the man was putty in his hands at this point, and more than once his lover was teased that same thing from others.

“Really!” Baekhyun argued with a fake pout, sitting back on his heels and feeling the silk of his panties on the back of his calves, “I need a million kisses a day or I’ll be walking out that door, handsome!”

It was such a huge fake threat, Baekhyun was just as whipped for Chanyeol as the man was for him, yet the larger turned to look at him with a slightly irritated expression.

Baekhyun just liked to push buttons and Chanyeol knew that.

“Really now?” Chanyeol purred, eyes narrowed as he grabbed a purple silk top off the top of the dresser and came walking to him.

For a moment Baekhyun was distracted by the flex of his stomach and the tattoos down his arms, how was it possible Chanyeol thought he was hot enough to stalk? The man could have anyone.

Until a hand grabbed his chin with surprising gentleness and the purple top was being placed on his lap to which Baekhyun curled his hands into it like he had paws that needed to knead against something, eyes wide with anticipation.

“You’re not going anywhere, beautiful.” Chanyeol cooed, sounding soft despite his eyes looking so predatory, “Nobody makes me feel for them and walks off - even if you didn’t have a target on your pretty ass you’d still be here - right where I want you.”

Baekhyun had a rough kiss placed on his mouth before his face was being let go of and he nearly whimpered for more, to see the possession in Chanyeol's eyes again, sucking his lip into his mouth.

“My baby.” Chanyeol growled, petting hair from Baekhyun’s face before urging his lip from between his teeth with his thumb. “Say it.”

Any other person and Baekhyun would probably be kicking him in the balls right now and spitting all kinds of insults.

But this was Chanyeol, and the man was only more entertained when he got an attitude.

“Tell me what to do and I’ll bite your dick off,” Baekhyun murmured, but it sounded weak even to his own ears, “I don’t need it - I’ll find another dick to hop on - your ego is too inflated.”

Chanyeol laughed, hand tightening around the back of his neck to show how pissed the comments made him, but they both knew Baekhyun was a shit liar. “You love it too much,” He called out, “The moment you said you wanted to be official you signed your will, baby. You can only be a whore for my cock. Only mine.”

Baekhyun wasn’t exactly sure what he did to wind up here in the first place, his hidden smile was becoming less hidden the more worked up Chanyeol got.

It made him… feel warm, the attention, the sheltering.

In the past he'd never been too interested in more than fucking, but this wasn’t something he really wanted to give up - regardless that he’d probably get shot the moment he tried to leave the estate alone.

“If that’s the deal then you can only stick your cock in me!” Baekhyun laughed, wrapping both arms around Chanyeol's neck to press lips against his face, feeling large hands wrap around his ribs and smooth over his soft skin. “I have a lot at stake for this, you know! You said before things are dangerous, I’m certainly not fucking you just to wind up on a list of side hoes, I’ll cut you open in your sleep.”

Chanyeol merely hummed, releasing a few silent laughs as he hugged Baekhyun’s waist and pressed a wet kiss to his neck, “You’re a little psycho, you know that?”

“You love it.”

“My feisty kitten.”

Baekhyun giggled and buried his nose in Chanyeol's shoulder, hiding against his skin and sighing as he felt his face flush at three gentle fingers running over bruises on his hips.

He had half a mind to tease and ask if Chanyeol was admiring his work, because his ass was sore and he wanted to be babied extra for it.

But the touch was too gentle that even Baekhyun couldn’t speak up with some sass and ruin it.

“Chanyeol, just so you know, it’s really rude to go and make me feel like this. So I think we’re pretty much on the same page with being confused about feeling things.”

The hand on his back paused for a moment before it was back and dipping below his panties to massage a bruise that disappeared beneath them. “Let me get you in a warm bath, princess.”


	26. Blossom (🐺)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baekhyun was just full of insecurities, until Park Chanyeol came to save the day.

  
Baekhyun was always the chubby kid.

He was always the student that sat nervously in the back of classes and got called cute which his mother always said meant, “Honey, it’s a polite way of saying you look like a child - it’s because of those round cheeks.”

So now, he was confused why this alpha was approaching him, him, the chubby omega that drowned in clothes so he wouldn’t have to have others point out his legs and thighs.

“I said what’s up, rose bud,” The alpha repeated, a wide and handsome grin on his face.

Baekhyun flustered and accidentally bumped his hip against the side of the register, feeling his entire face heat up as he held the counter.

“Oh, god, are you okay?” The man worried, running a hand through his hair and looking at him intently. “I didn’t mean to scare you. I’m sorry.”

Scared wasn’t what Baekhyun would say, nervous was more like it.

He probably looked ridiculous - twenty one years old and flustered at being hit on.

It wasn’t that he’d never been hit on before, he had, but he’d never been hit on by an alpha so large - by one so attractive and one that smelled like a fresh breeze.

The alpha was one way out of his league, arms probably as thick as Baekhyun’s neck and it didn’t help that he was dressed in a tank top that was cut down the sides and shorts that went mid thigh.

Plus, he looked so worried and concerned over such a simple thing as Baekhyun getting flustered.

“I-“ Baekhyun felt like it was suddenly a million degrees inside, curling a hand around his collar, he wanted to shrug off his hoodie, but knew it was a bad idea because even though he was making a fool of himself he’d rather the alpha see him as an attractive fool.

“Baekhyun?” The alphas' eyes flickered from his nametag up at him, “I’m sorry, you can just… just ignore that. I’m an idiot, I’ll just pay you and go.”

Baekhyun felt his heart pounding as the alpha dug in his wallet, gulping and hands shaking as he reached over to try and continue his job - placing a plastic lid on top of the cup of frozen yogurt.

The alpha must have a sweet tooth because even Baekhyun would never put that much chocolate syrup on his yogurt, and he loved chocolate.

It was just a tad bit odd that an alpha would order something sickly sweet.

“Calories.”

Baekhyun startled, gulping as he looked through his hair to accept the cash the alpha was handing to him.

“I mean - a lot because I need a lot of calories,” The alpha clarified, it made Baekhyun feel stupid because he must have been making a confused face at the order.

He was stupid - his job wasn’t to judge people.

“I’m a personal trainer at the gym down the street. I need energy to burn off, trust me, it tastes just as stomach churning as it looks - but it gets the job done.”

Baekhyun laughed awkwardly, pushing hair behind his ear before quickly realizing he was supposed to be ringing him up - not staring at the flex of his arms. “Um… I wasn’t… I like chocolate too.”

“I’m not surprised, something as sweet as you would -“

The alpha stopped and Baekhyun felt his ears turn red as he watched the man curse under his breath before smiling apologetically, “I’m sorry, you’re really pretty and my - fuck, everytime I come by my friends always tease me and I have no idea why I’m telling you that, I’ll shut up now.”

Baekhyun surprised himself with the laugh that left his throat, fishing for the marker beside the register, “Um… what’s - what’s the name?”

He didn’t have to ask. It was only if people came in with multiple orders that they labeled them to make it easier for the customers later on, but the alpha wouldn’t know that.

He didn’t need to know that.

“Chanyeol - Park Chanyeol, fuck, you probably don’t need to know the last name. You can just put Chanyeol on it.” Chanyeol hissed to himself, hiking the duffel bag on his shoulder higher and adding an, “Idiot.” Under his breath.

Baekhyun was pretty sure he wasn’t supposed to hear him berating himself, so he pretended not to, just smiling prettily and placing the cup into a paper bag now labeled Park Chanyeol, even though first names were the norm.

He almost didn’t want to give it over, Baekhyun felt more relieved the more the alpha flirted with him, although still finding it shocking.

Maybe it was the lighting - maybe it made his cheeks look not as round.

Or it was the fact his hips and legs, the most problematic areas, were hidden under his hoodie and the counter.

That had to be it - this alpha was fit and perfectly proportioned, maybe he just couldn’t see Baekhyun very well.

“I’ll… see you soon?” Baekhyun asked, blushing and looking down at the bag as he slid it across the counter, “Um, because you work down the block,” He added quickly, not wanting to sound too desperate.

But he was very desperate for attention.

“Of course, blossom.”

Baekhyun’s eyes shot up to look at him, and almost instantly the alpha went wide eyed and cleared his throat, “Sorry, it’s just… your shirt..”

The omega blanched, realizing that if the alpha noticed the flower pattern on his hoodie that meant he was checking his body out.

“I’ll see you, Baekhyun. I’ll see you again - soon, yeah.” Chanyeol added, a worried look in his eye as he bent down a little to look at him in the eye. “Okay? I’ll try not to… be a huge idiot.”

If anyone was a huge idiot it was certainly Baekhyun, because all he got out was a flustered squeak before the alpha was grinning wide and saying goodbye again before walking out the glass doors.

A huge insecure idiot.

Baekhyun groaned and plopped his head down into his arms with magenta cheeks.


	27. Second Time (🐺)

The next time Baekhyun saw Chanyeol was rather unfortunate.

It was because he had yogurt on his hoodie and was trying to get rid of it while on his break, sitting in a corner with napkins in his hands scrubbing at the stain.

“Hey, rose- you.” He heard the deep drawl correct, hearing the chair across from him be pulled out and Baekhyun turned pale, quickly pulling his hoodie over his lap.

Chanyeol looked even more handsome than last time Baekhyun saw him, which should be illegal because the omegas nose was already trying to smell out the other.

It was slightly off today though, a forest scented wave coming off of him that Baekhyun attributed to the sweat bearing on the mans skin.

Had the other come in a rush to see him? 

“Did you just get off work?” Baekhyun asked softly, abandoning his napkins to the side and leaning forward a bit to grab his bag off the table to make room for Chanyeol’s. 

“I just ran a bit late today,” Chanyeol said, “But I know the shop closes at six, so I wanted to make sure I had time to stop by and say hi.” 

Baekhyun pressed a palm to his mouth to hide his laugh, he was a bit disbelieving. 

This alpha rushing to come see him felt so strange. 

So sweet. 

“Hi,” Baekhyun whispered with a soft giggle.

Chanyeol beamed wide, scanning him before lingering on the pink splotch on his hoodie, “Oh, did you have an incident? Fall into the yogurt machine?” He teased.

The omega snorted, cheeks turning pink as he squeaked and covered his cheeks, “No! A little boy needed help and he accidentally spilt it on me!”

“Just for the record, if you fell in I’d have helped you out, blossom.” 

Baekhyun whined into his sleeve although laughing also, “Oh goodness.” 

Chanyeol laughed and gathered a handful of napkins from the table before pulling a water bottle from his bag.

The omega wasn’t sure what he was doing until the alpha had dampened a napkin and was reaching over to wipe his jaw with it.

In shock, Baekhyun didn’t move, he just let the cool water be wiped on his skin.

“There’s… looks like there was a little bit left on your cheek. Some accident, huh? A big mess to clean?” 

It had been a huge mess to clean, children always tended to overfill the yogurt cups which was a recipe for disaster. 

At least he got a huge tip from it. 

Baekhyun noticed that Chanyeol took a while to wipe the yogurt from his face, but he just grinned shyly, tucking his fingers into his hoodie. “It wasn’t too bad.” 

“No? I’m glad, sweetheart.” The alpha commented without thinking, placing the dirtied napkin down before leaning on the table and holding his jaw up. 

“You’re… very nice, Chanyeol.” 

Chanyeol's face lit up, like he wasn’t expecting Baekhyun to remember his name which was ridiculous when the alpha had been in his mind since last he saw him. “Why wouldn’t I be?” 

Baekhyun dodged the question by smiling shyly and pressing his knees together, licking his mouth before turning to point at the yogurt counter, “Um… do you want to get some? It’s on me.” 

The alpha gasped dramatically, “Are you asking me on a date?” He teased.

Giggling, Baekhyun covered his mouth with his sleeve, giving a short nod and turning pink.

“Well, who am I to just pass up such a pretty omegas offer?” Chanyeol cooed, leaning over the table to look at him closely.

Baekhyun was slightly nervous that he wouldn’t like what he saw, but the alpha just grinned huge and offered him a hand. “I’ll take you out to eat real food next time,” Chanyeol promised.

Already talking about next time? Baekhyun had half a mind if this was a dream as he was careful to hold his hoodie over his thighs seeing as he didn’t have cover to hide his wide hips.

All he had was his long hoodie, so it had to do.

He slipped a sleeve covered hand into Chanyeol’s, knowing that he would have to go back to work within the next twenty minutes, but it wasn’t busy at this time of night anyway, so he wasn’t concerned.

In fact, he saw his coworker Jimin shoot him a wink and blushed harder when Chanyeol pulled him closer to his side. 

“You said you like chocolate, right?” 

Baekhyun bit his lip as he watched a large hand pull out two yogurt cups while pressing against his side, “Not your level of chocolate,” He teased quietly. 

Chanyeol snickered like he was surprised at the tease, squeezing his covered fingers and turning to press his chest against the omegas arm as he looked down at him, “Making fun of me already? I’m a growing man, little rose! I need those calories.”

Baekhyun giggled and didn’t feel all that nervous anymore to lean against the alphas side, feeling the very tips of his fingers poking out and brushing Chanyeol’s knuckles. “I’ll have to have you explain that to me, sounds like an excuse for being a chocolate addict.” 

Chanyeol gasped dramatically and Baekhyun couldn’t help his laughter at the fake offronted look on his face, “Aish! You little rascal, go make your own cup then!”

He had already been handed a cup, so Baekhyun was laughing as he released his hand to shuffle to the toppings he liked.

It was really adorable how when he looked over he found the alpha looking at him.

In fact, It didn’t make Baekhyun’s insecurities pop up at all, because the alpha sent him such a handsome smile he couldn’t think about much more than it.

Baekhyun walked over to the register, leaning over himself to grab spoons while his coworker leaned against the wall with a waiting look.

“What?” Baekhyun blushed, he knew Jimin didn’t care what he was doing, because the other brought his boyfriends and friends in all the time. 

After three P.M. the shop was practically empty anyway, some days nobody even stopped in after that time. 

“I didn’t know you had a boyfriend.” Jimin whined.

Baekhyun blushed because he was in the middle of doing something way out of his comfort zone with the marker in his hand and a lid. 

There was a bump to his hip before he could answer and he swallowed thickly at Chanyeol's heat against his side, “He didn’t either,” The alpha answered playfully.

Baekhyun giggled and brushed off his nerves to turn around and grab the cup from Chanyeol's hand - again, it was flooded with chocolate - he popped a plastic lid on top before biting his lip and looking up at him as he gave it back.

Chanyeol's eyes were really enchanting when he read the phone number written on top, but the alpha just smiled at his blush and grabbed Baekhyun’s yogurt off the counter with a nod of his head to the tables, “Let's take a seat, baby. You must be tired from standing all day.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My friend wants me to make a Taekook Vers of the Fighter AU, but not sure if people would send me hate for doing that version too.


	28. Sugary Sweet (🐺)

“I can’t believe this! I just can’t believe it!”

Baekhyun blushed and giggled as he watched Kyungsoo tear clothes out of his closet, “He’s very sweet.”

“He better be! There’s no way me or Jongin will let you go out with him if he doesn’t show up looking absolutely impressive.” 

“You’re not my dad.” 

“But!” The omega yipped, pointing a finger at Baekhyun, “You can’t go out wearing those stupid sweaters! Live a little, make him work for you!” 

Instantly Baekhyun deflated, pulling his knees closer to his chest, “Um… I don’t… I don’t think that’s a good idea, he works at a gym.. what if-“

“What if what?” Kyungsoo growled, yanking a crop top from the hanger, “You're super hot, Baek! Jongin's friends always hit on you! If I had an ass like that I’d show it off! Your waist is so small and then bam - child bearing hips!”

“Oh my god!” Baekhyun cried, trying not to ruin his makeup as he tossed them over his face, “Don’t say that!”

“It’s true. Put this on or I’ll lock you in here.” Kyungsoo threatened, throwing the long sleeve crop top at him. 

Baekhyun had no idea why they were roommates, the omega refused to leave when he'd mated with his own alpha, so Kyungsoo parented him like crazy. 

It didn’t help that Jongin was just as bad - if not worse about treating him like a puppy.

He whined and flopped back on the bed. “You’re going to get me dumped.” 

Kyungsoo sighed and patted his stomach, “Or, get you a mate. You’ll thank me soon.” 

~~~~~~

“Baby.” 

If Chanyeol was surprised at his outfit choice it didn’t show, the alpha was just picking him up in a hug the moment Baekhyun was shuffling downstairs.

His alpha was so handsome it had made Baekhyun debate on running back upstairs because the alpha didn’t have to do anything but wait outside his apartment to look so attractive. 

In the end, and with a glare from Kyungsoo, Baekhyun had no choice but to walk downstairs with two inches of his stomach on show and nothing to cover the thickness of his lower body.

“I felt so impatient!” Chanyeol cooed, setting him to his feet and smiling as he brushed Baekhyun’s hair off his face, “Look at you, so pretty, I knew you would be extra beautiful.” 

Baekhyun smiled sheepishly as the alpha tangled a finger in a curl on his temple, “You too.” 

Chanyeol snorted fondly at that, wrapping an arm around his waist to walk him down the sidewalk, “So, let’s see, I was going to pick you up in my car, but I didn’t want you to feel nervous or anything, so we can just walk to a restaurant down the block this time. Wherever you want to go. Whatever you’re in the mood for.” 

“I’m.. there’s a pizza shop down the street,” He mumbled, tugging his top down a bit even though he could feel the alphas fingers skim his waist. 

“Perfect, little rose,” Chanyeol mumbled, not noticing the omegas fiddling and only holding his side tighter, petting gentle fingers over his hip.

Baekhyun was relieved the other hadn’t really taken a good look at him and therefore didn’t know how ridiculous he looked, but was a bit scared because the alpha was petting over where his jeans were a bit tight and causing a little bit of chub to poke out.

If Chanyeol noticed, he didn’t do or say anything but hold him tighter.

“You must really love flowers.” 

“Hm? Why do you say that, sweetheart?” Chanyeol asked, pulling open the pizzeria door and releasing Baekhyun to go first.

The omega chewed his lip and quickly ducked in, uncomfortable at the thought of the alpha noticing how fat his thighs and hips were, there was a reason he had them covered after all.

He’d just never really outgrown them storing chubbiness like it had in his stomach and even his cheeks thinned out a little.

Still, Baekhyun was self conscious about all of that.

“Why do you think that, baby?” Chanyeol repeated, draping an arm around Baekhyun’s shoulders and steering him towards a table.

“Because you keep calling me stuff like that,” Baekhyun giggled, going wide eyed when Chanyeol didn’t let him go to his own side of a booth and instead pulled him next to him and pressed him into the window due to his sheer size. 

“Oh,” Chanyeol chuckled and released his shoulders only to pet below his eye with his thumb.

Baekhyun cursed in his head because his eyeliner must have gotten messed up, that or Chanyeol was just really sweet. 

“That’s because you smell floral - like.. wildflowers, it’s very endearing.” 

Oh. Baekhyun was an idiot, of course that was why.

He’d been too self conscious and forgot his own scent, of course Chanyeol hadn’t been just nicknaming him after a hoodie he’d worn when they met, that was stupid.

He blushed and tugged his top down, this time it must have been too obvious of a move, because Chanyeol stared at him for a moment before frowning. “You okay? I’m not making you uncomfortable, am I?”

Baekhyun felt too bad to lie to him, “I’m just… not used to this sort of outfit.” 

Chanyeol didn’t even look down at said outfit, he didn’t even really seem to think much of it, the alpha just moved to start unbuttoning his own black button down.

“Oh, no - it’s okay-“ Baekhyun tried, feeling himself fluster, mouth parting in shock.

“Lucky you,” Chanyeol smiled, removing the top to reveal a black tank top underneath, he laid the button down on Baekhyun’s shoulder, moving to do the first few buttons, “I’m used to this sort of outfit. Now we’re both comfortable.” 

Chanyeol was huge, there was no doubt in Baekhyun’s mind that the top would fall to the back of his thighs and cover him up nicely. 

He was speechless, unable to do anything but watch Chanyeol request a worker to get them two colas.

Unable to do anything but watch Chanyeol grab a menu from the table and lean closer to him, a large hand curling around his knee with a soft, “What sounds good, baby?”

Baekhyun swallowed hard, but didn’t necessarily feel uncomfortable when Chanyeol’s grip shifted up against his thigh.

He just turned to press a quick peck to the alphas cheek, because he wasn’t exactly sure Chanyeol understood what he’d just done for him.

Chanyeol looked shocked at that, smiling wide, “What was that for, Baekhyun?”

“I just think… you’re really amazing.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay here’s the deal guys... I’m not v confident in writing right now. Really, Heaven is the only story that was good, so I’m not sure how much I’ll be writing from now on, but there are a bunch of things I wanted to do...
> 
> I just wanted to update you guys in case I go MIA, don’t worry, I’ll be trying to come back better.
> 
> (Also these were written months ago so they’re completely done, I’ll be posting until I run out)


	29. Show Off (🐺)

“No, no! Babe! I can, really!”

Baekhyun was in a fit of laughter, holding his belly and leaning over with knees shaking.

“Chanyeol really can’t, he’s trying to show off.” Sehun commented, “I’ve seen him do it like once, that’s all I’ll give him credit for.” 

Sehun was actually someone Baekhyun knew incredibly well - as the flirt.

Kyungsoo always used to set the two of them up, because Jongin and Sehun were best friends, and Baekhyun had just learned that Chanyeol knew all of them, he was even Jongin's trainer when the dancer needed to get into shape after a break.

It was so odd, and when Kyungsoo found out about Chanyeol he’d promptly scrunched his nose with disgust before Baekhyun beat him up with a pillow, red faced.

Chanyeol was dorky, but he was amazing, and after getting beat up for a while Kyungsoo had admitted as much also.

“Baby,” Chanyeol whined, shaking his hands out, “I swear to god I can do it.” 

Baekhyun believed him - there was no way Chanyeol couldn't lift triple the omegas weight, his boyfriend could probably throw him over his shoulder and carry him for hours if he wanted.

Sehun, ever the shit, promptly took Chanyeol up on the bet of whether they could lift triple Baekhyun’s weight, claiming the winner got to take the omega out.

Even if Sehun did win, it was more likely Baekhyun stomped on his foot than went along with it, he’d had enough sleazy dates in his life. 

But, it made all of them go to the gym Chanyeol worked at in order to test the theory.

So far things weren’t looking great when Chanyeol lost grip the first time. 

“At this rate, I’ll be having Baekhyun at the drive in by next week - we all know what happens at a drive in, Yeol.” Sehun spurred on.

Baekhyun heard Jongin choke on his water and Kyungsoo's disgusted noise, but he just laughed in shock - surprised at how blunt the other was being.

Apparently, Chanyeol was very competitive though, and the thought must have pissed him off a lot because the alpha was turning to walk over to the weights instantly.

“God, alphas and their egos,” He heard Minseok tsk.

Baekhyun laughed, pulling Chanyeol’s jacket over his shoulder more and raising a fist, “Go, Channie! I really don’t want to go out with Sehun, alpha!”

“Hey!” Sehun yipped, “You didn’t say that when we were drunk-“

Baekhyun heard Chanyeol make a very angry growl and quickly cut in with a, “Three years ago! You’re such an asshole, you know that! Plus, it was a game - everyone plays spin the bottle in college!”

“Don’t talk about my omega,” Chanyeol hissed warningly, pointing a finger at Sehun.

The omega mentioned beamed, sticking his tongue out at Sehun before giggling and turning his attention to his boyfriend.

While it was fun to see Sehun be scolded and all, it was much more entertaining to watch his boyfriend.

Chanyeol had sweat beading in his temple, he was wiping his palms off onto a rag and then turning to do the same with the metal bar he’d be lifting.

The weights on either end were humongous, it gave Baekhyun anxiety, but his boyfriend literally did this five days a week with clients so he wasn’t too concerned right now.

Chanyeol wasn’t playing around anymore though, it was obvious because he had a vein poking out before he even properly reached for the weights. 

“Go, babe!” Baekhyun giggled, pressing a black sleeve to his face bashfully.

He didn’t feel all that shy with any one of his friends or Chanyeol when individually together, but he’d never had a boyfriend that hung out with his friends before, so it was taking a bit of time to get used to it.

“This is so stupid,” Kyungsoo groaned, Baekhyun barely even acknowledged him when the other pressed into his spine, hanging over his back, “Why couldn’t we have just stayed at the diner?” 

“Because Chanyeol needs to show off,” Minseok snickered beside them on the bench, “An alpha has to impress for their mate, of course.” 

Baekhyun stiffened, Minseok knew his stuff, he and his mate Junmyeon both majored in Psychology of Statuses, so he knew it wasn’t just a random comment.

It just felt weird, he and Chanyeol had only been dating a month, and Baekhyun still got flustered when the other kissed him, so to think about the potential of mating, of sex, it was strange.

“See!” 

Fuck, Baekhyun missed it, he’d been too shocked at Minseok comment all he heard was Chanyeol’s cocky yell and the sound of the metal weights hitting the padding when the alpha dropped them.

He quickly turned to look at his boyfriend, by the the alpha was stomping over with veins bulging in his arms and face a little red. 

“Did you see? I told you, baby! Easy!” Chanyeol smirked, grabbing around the omegas waist to pull him off the bench.

Baekhyun squeaked, grabbing Chanyeol’s neck to hold onto, “I’m not surprised, Channie!” 

He wasn’t exactly sure why it came down to being about him anyway, probably some alpha ego thing like comparing dick sizes, because Baekhyun could hear Sehun grumbling that he hadn’t even had a turn yet.

Didn't matter, Baekhyun had feet off the floor already and his boyfriend was nuzzling into his forehead happily.

“Disgusting,” Kyungsoo gagged dramatically.

Baekhyun knew his best friend was happy for him, even though he was relentless in teasing Chanyeol and pissing the alpha off.

“So strong, alpha,” Baekhyun cooed, cupping Chanyeol's face with the very tips of his toes now touching the floor, his boyfriends arms were probably too tired to hold him up long, and he couldn’t blame him, that was a lot to lift. “Guess who gets to take me to the drive in now.” 

Chanyeol raised brows in surprise, but Baekhyun could see he was more excited over it than anything.

Everyone knew what happened at drive ins.

Baekhyun was just blushing, flustered at what came out of his own mouth, but he didn’t regret it - maybe it was some sort of instinctual omega urge that had him spluttering that.

“Yeah?”

Baekhyun nodded slowly, giggling shyly, “If you want.” 

“God. You two are gross.” 

The omega was still laughing at Jongin's comment when Chanyeol grabbed his face to press their lips together, which just spurred on more comments that they were gross.

That was fine, Baekhyun knew they were happy for them.


	30. Scared (🐺)

Chanyeol owned a truck.

He had a nice, newer car that he always picked Baekhyun in when he wanted to take him further into town, but he also owned a truck.

It was big and a bit rusted, but Baekhyun always was a fan of older things.

Especially if it meant it had the space to accommodate Chanyeol's long legs so the alpha didn’t have to crunch them uncomfortably when they made out in the car.

Chanyeol was very touchy when kissing too, so that was an issue when there was no space to be touchy in, so the truck was perfect.

They’d found a place at the drive in in the very corner, where the screens were so far away they only casted a bit of light on them, but the other cars were far away.

It didn’t matter, even if they got a spot near others, everyone knew what the drive in was for anyway.

Baekhyun was panting against Chanyeol's lips, pulling back with a gasp when a large palm cupped the back of his thigh to shift him closer.

It wasn’t the touch that worried him, it wasn’t sex or anything like that that Baekhyun was scared of.

It was just the fact that it was Chanyeol, and he cared about his opinion so much, and his boyfriend was so handsome.

Baekhyun was worried he wouldn’t like what he saw. 

The omega reached behind him to move Chanyeol's hand more towards the back of his knee, hoping the alpha wouldn't notice seeing as he was busy sucking purple marks into his neck.

But he did.

Chanyeol pulled back with his mouth swollen and wet, “What’s wrong? Did I hurt you?” 

“No,” Baekhyun said instantly, cuddling into his boyfriend's bare chest, he wasn’t even sure exactly where his shirt had gone, because it was dark out and trying to make out in the back of a truck meant once something was thrown out, it was probably not going to be found again. “Of course not.” 

“We don’t have to do anything,” The alpha said firmly, trialing a hand up his neck to grasp Baekhyun’s chin between two fingers before pressing a wet kiss onto his mouth, “I just like to kiss you.” 

That’s all they did though - kiss. 

Baekhyun loved to kiss Chanyeol, he did, the alpha was both gentle and rough with him, and he loved it.

But… he was tired of being scared of being rejected, or made fun of, but of which Chanyeol hasn’t done but it had happened in the past.

When boys he thought he liked would make fun of him, behind his back rumors would start about him being fat, boy he’d had sex with or.. trusted making fun of him.

It ruined him. It didn’t help that his parents had never been too far off with comments about his weight, he was bigger when in school, and even though he’d thinned some he still felt just as fat as he had been then.

“I..” Baekhyun gathered Chanyeol’s hand in his, pressing it to his lips for a soft kiss before he sighed and pressed his nose into his knuckles. “Do you ever… you ever want to train me? Like, if you had the chance would you?”

Chanyeol looked entirely confused, and Baekhyun couldn’t blame him, a minute ago he had a hand over the alphas front and felt his length thickening up, but now his alpha was just leaning against the back window of the truck with pillows all behind him.

Chanyeol was too sweet for his own good, Baekhyun would have been fine with just a blanket in the back and cuddled to the alphas chest, but what he got was mountains of bedding in the back of the truck.

“No? You hate running, baby,” Chanyeol teased, poking the tip of Baekhyun’s nose playfully. 

“No… I mean, I mean… do you want me to work out?” 

The alpha startled like he was incredibly offended, Baekhyun knew what it seemed like - like he was assuming just because Chanyeol liked to stay fit it meant he pushed the thought off onto him - but that wasn’t the issue. 

Baekhyun was the issue. 

“Because- Because..” Baekhyun blabbered, squeezing Chanyeol’s fist in his hand so the alpha couldn't take it back if he wanted, “You know, I’m.. I'm not muscular, I’m.. soft, I have.. some fat, especially my legs, my hips and… and- I just want to be skinny, I-I want you to just tell me right now that way.. when we have sex, I won’t disappoint you.” 

“What the hell, Baekhyun?” 

The omega squeaked when he was being pushed down onto his back, expecting Chanyeol to climb on top of him, but the alpha didn’t, he just started massaging his thigh, looking relatively pissed as he looked over his body. “The only thing that’s disappointing me right now is the fact that you don’t think you’re absolutely gorgeous.” 

Baekhyun’s sucked in his lips, gnawing on them and feeling pretty guilty about ruining the mood seeing as Chanyeol was in only his joggers with an erection straining against his bottoms.

He didn’t seem to mind though.

“I don’t want you to change, you’re beautiful,” Chanyeol snapped his eyes up to look at him as he shuffled to lay on him, nosing into Baekhyun’s cheek gently as he pressed his hips down on the omegas, “And you know what - it’s fucking hot - you having some hips doesn't bother me a bit. Shows how fertile you are, ready to mate. Fucking hot, baby.”

Baekhyun squeaked in surprise, Kyungsoo always told him that’s why his hips were so wide, because it would be easier to birth children, but alphas usually weren’t that considerate.

They didn’t really think that far, they just assumed he was chubby.

“Look at this, little rose,” Chanyeol murmured, sitting back on his feet, wrapping a hand around Baekhyun’s hip.

The omega sat up on his elbows with a confused pour, “What?” 

“Fits perfectly,” The alpha cooed gently, rubbing a thumb over Baekhyun’s hipbone where his shirt was pulled up, “You think I care about any of that? You’re beautiful, and I'm really lucky to be your alpha, so come here, baby.” 

Baekhyun sat up instantly, eyes watering as he slotted his knees on the alphas hips to wrap tight around his shoulders, pressing their lips together a bit too roughly, but Chanyeol didn’t seem to care much about that.

“Also,” Chanyeol mumbled, words muffled by Baekhyun’s lips pecking the side of his, “You’re crazy if you think our first time is going to be in the back of a truck - I’m taking you back to my apartment, sweetheart.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, 
> 
> Starting off the new year there are some changes I want to make, and I know not many people will like them, but honestly I’m tired of doing whatever everyone else wants. I’m tired of writing half-assed ideas and for some reason always being on the receiving end for hate. I’m really, really tired of it or being “known for only one good story.”
> 
> Looking into 2021, I’m not going to be posting as much. I’m going to start distancing myself from writing, and I’m going to... probably not write by the end of it. 
> 
> But, the things I do post will be completed. They’ll have clear plots laid out, and I won’t post them unless it’s a oneshot or an extra for an already completed work - and I won’t post a new story unless I have the ending thought of. 
> 
> Some of you will be pissed. I understand. But this fandom... has always been very toxic to me ever since I first posted my first story. 
> 
> In the end, I’m really glad to have helped a lot of you through 2020, and I love each of you that stood by until the end, no matter how repetitive or annoying I got. Thank you so much, all good luck for 2021!
> 
> EDIT: WHFJCKD I THINK I SCARED ALOT OF YOU GUYS! This doesn’t mean for right now, I still have lots of stuff I want to do, i just mean that I’m going to be writing less because the stuff I put out I want to be completed! Also, it’s only fair I give you guys a heads up what my plans for the future are... I mean, guys... I don’t make money off of this, the lovely people that have tipped me before are the best, but I really am doing this for free, I can’t do it forever!


	31. My Love (🐺)

“Isn’t that your group of idiots?”

Baekhyun twisted his neck to look over his shoulder, he instantly sighed and rolled his eyes at Minseok trying to drag Yixing into the middle of the street.

“Unfortunately,” He replied back to Jimin with a fond look as he caught the googly eyes of his mate.

Chanyeol was so weird, peering through the glass windows to see if customers were there - he knew that this late there were never customers.

Jimin snickered, “Don’t mind me, just escaping before the tall one flirts with me again,” He commented, sliding into the office behind Baekhyun.

Stupid Sehun scaring off all his friends.

Baekhyun snorted to himself at that thought, already grabbing a cup to begin filling it up with nothing but chocolate yogurt and chocolate syrup - Chanyeol's favorite.

He could hear their obnoxious yelling outside, anyone would think they were a bunch of college students, but the truth was they were just stupid.

“Baby!”

Baekhyun giggled and snorted as he felt hands wrap around his waist, almost instantly the alpha was pressing him into the counter and nuzzling the back of his neck.

“Don’t be disgusting,” He heard Junmyeon scold.

Chanyeol ignored that in favor of kissing the side of Baekhyun’s face.

The omega was busy right now, scribbling on the lid of the yogurt cup with his tongue prodding the side of his mouth, “Do I know you?”

Chanyeol fake gasped into his cheek, whining against his skin, “I sure hope so - you’re wearing my sweater.”

“How weird,” Baekhyun giggled, laying the marker down to turn around with the cup in his hand.

He earned a kiss to his forehead for that before Chanyeol was looking down and acknowledging the cup.

“Are you taking me home today?” Baekhyun giggled at how endeared Chanyeol looked, tugging on his sleeve before cupping his cheek, “Babe? You listening?”

Chanyeol was half listening and half staring at the bubbly _my love_ written on the plastic lid.

Baekhyun should have expected his boyfriend given Chanyeol was 80% a weirdo and 20% cocky as hell.

“Chan, it’s just yogurt,” The omega snorted, petting his jaw and standing on his toes to peck his cheek.

“What’d you do!” Jongdae screamed across the shop, a yogurt tower in his cup threatening to fall over, “Is he malfunctioning again!”

Baekhyun blushed and rolled his eyes, it wasn’t like he got Chanyeol flustered often, very rarely in fact.

But, Chanyeol always did this wide eyed and processing face for everything and apparently it was his malfunction face.

The alpha blinked once before pulling Baekhyun’s hips toward his, leaning down to kiss frantically at his head.

It just made the omega burst into laughter at his odd behavior, “Alpha! You’re being weird!” He giggled, liking it despite his whining.

“I just love you - so much. You’re so cute.”

Baekhyun’s breath caught, not because he hadn’t heard the words before, but because he hadn’t really heard it in public.

Usually he just heard it when cuddled into Chanyeol’s shirt or when the alpha thought he was sleeping and was petting his ear.

Chanyeol was just soft like that, and it always made Baekhyun giggle and give himself away for being awake to which he earned all the punishment of tickles for pretending to be asleep.

Really, how soft could one person be? Chanyeol was so worked up over a simple endearment on his lid, he was too precious.

“I love you too, Chan,” Baekhyun grinned, resting his chin on Chanyeol’s chest and closing his eyes to receive a kiss onto his brow, “You’re the one that claimed to be my mate, don’t be so surprised.”

That was true, Chanyeol may be soft and take all the teasing in the world from Sehun about Baekhyun, but the second it was crossed by someone - in this case a stranger at the mall - the alpha was quick to swing Baekhyun behind him and growl, “That’s my fucking mate.”

Baekhyun didn’t mind comments, he’d heard sleazy comments about his figure before, it used to make him self conscious.

Now, he didn’t mind if Chanyeol was there to get so possessive about it, because the alpha was more than hot when mad.

“Yes - I mean, of course - mates. My little buttercup.” Chanyeol's smile was nearly creepy with how wide it was as he dragged a finger down Baekhyun’s nose.

The omega just started giggling, “That’s a new one.”

“Eh, I have a list,” The alpha mused playfully, “Today is buttercup, tomorrow can be daisy - you can be like my own bouquet - a new nickname everyday of the week.”

Baekhyun wasn’t even sure if Chanyeol was kidding, and that alone made him groan with embarrassment and bury his head into Chanyeol’s chest as he heard their friends laughing.

As if Chanyeol didn’t embarrass him enough with his sweetness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told a lot of you I would never do a story about deafness because I didn’t want to do it badly 😭 and it came to the time I ended up doing it 😭


	32. Finally 🐺 🌳

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When two different species are mated, misunderstandings ensue.

  
Baekhyun was a popular member of his society.

A society of Nymphs that was.

The ways of a Nymph were simple, they served the Earth and in turn were provided their wants and needs.

Baekhyun had done that ever since he was a child, he’d prayed to Mother Nature, he’d laid down during the week of worship children were required to do.

He’d let the river take him downstream and sat through the cold chills until his time was up.

In the end, Baekhyun had earned his right to a mate.

Elder Nymphs called the producers of children _seeds_ seeing as they were normally the ones that planted life for the next generations. But the _seeds_ could be either female or male - Nymph or not. It all depended on the type of mate they received.

Normally, they would be humans, sometimes other Nymphs would be lucky enough to get someone they’d grown up with.

It could happen to anyone once they completed their prayers, at any time, today, tomorrow, or it could take years. 

It all depended on what Mother Nature wanted. 

Apparently, she wanted to make things complicated for little Baekhyun.

The purple haired Nymph had been waiting for a mate for three seasons now, he’d finished his tasks young, so it wasn’t surprising that he was struggling to find his mate.

It still upset him. It made Baekhyun travel where he shouldn't - the edge of the forest.

Sometimes he had humans approach him, either enchanted by his beauty or because of his state of undress - Nymphs could never quite understand the need for more than leaves for cover. 

But, he never felt the sensation many described. He never had any sensations of love nor lust.

Baekhyun always disappeared right back into the forest. Disappointed.

Until today, he’d woken up with a newfound optimism. 

There was just _something_ about the day that gave him hope, something that made him excited.

It was odd, because Nymphs usually felt dull on days when the sun didn’t come out, and today it was incredibly cloudy.

That didn’t stop Baekhyun, he’d climbed out of his home beneath the roots of a tree and went about his daily routine of searching for his mate.

The Nymph always insured he looked his best, spending a good few hours laying flowers down in his headband and twisting fresh plants around his arms.

He hoped he got a mate that appreciated nature only because they would see how much work went into his outfit.

All he saw today, at the edge of the forest was humans with their large backpacks and heavy hiking gear.

Nothing he cared enough to stop and take a look at. It disappointed him. He’d thought something great was coming his way.

The only _great_ thing he’d had happened was stumbling across some mushrooms he could use in a stew. 

At least that made him excited, a small smile spreading across his lips although it was chilly out and his flowers kept flying off his headband.

“Soup to make!” He giggled and knelt down in the moss to pluck mushrooms, “Thank you.” 

The wind whistled in his ears, and Baekhyun nearly didn’t hear the wheeze it carried.

One of pain.

Baekhyun instantly hopped up to follow it, he wouldn’t allow a creature of nature to be harmed.

As he jumped over logs, he heard the noise louder - high pitched squealing, that of an animal trapped.

He rushed across the forest, the bottoms of his feet becoming raw from twigs and branches. 

What he was met with was the sight of fur sticking out from beneath a fallen tree, the wolf squealing and trying to wiggle from beneath it.

Baekhyun could see what the issue was instantly, the wolf's back had a branch stuck right through it, and every wiggle it was doing only dug it deeper.

His heart went out to the creature, and Baekhyun was rushing over instantly.

“Sh, sh, I’m here to help you, darling.” Baekhyun soothed when the wolf caught his scent and began to growl, unable to turn and look at him. “Shush, just hush, dear.” 

The wolf was growling, but likely more out of fear than anything seeing as it couldn’t see him go look at him. 

Baekhyun’s heart pounded with anxiety at the yelp the wolf released when he removed the branch, blood gushing from the wound.

He had to jump back when the wolf started to crawl out, barking a warning noise.

He tripped and fell onto the grass, but he wasn’t afraid, Baekhyun was never one to be afraid of his Mother’s creatures.

Except, the wolf wasn’t exactly an average one.

It had golden eyes and Baekhyun instantly felt a rush of emotion hit him - his heart clenching so much so he had to clutch his bare chest. 

His _mate_ was a wolf. 

It roared at him before it seemed to understand what was happening, Baekhyun didn’t know _much_ about moon people. 

It was unheard of to mate with one, yet he didn’t feel ashamed to be a Nymph mated to perhaps someone just as close to Mother Nature as him. 

He felt proud.

Baekhyun was breathing roughly, unable to catch his breath as he stared up at the creature.

It- he- only continued staring right back down at him, blood dripping down his back and panting.

Baekhyun could see in his eyes that he was exhausted, he wondered how long he’d been lying there, how long his mate had stayed in wolf form so his human form wouldn’t be crushed to death. 

He wondered what his mate looked like, what he smelled like to him.

Baekhyun felt his eyes begin to well with the happiest of tears before the Nymph was releasing a cry and sitting up to hold the wolf's neck in a hug.

It made a small grunting noise, likely just out of pure exhaustion before kneeling down onto its front.

Baekhyun knew he should take the wolf back to his home and take care of his wound, but for now he could only cry and pet through his fur. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve been busy working on one shots I need to be reminded to update this fml 😭 I hope you guys enjoyed the last few one shots though! I actually loved the fighter story, Desperate Times, & Marshmallow Love


	33. Chanyeol 🐺🌳

Baekhyun’s home was one he’d inherited from his parents. They used to be leaders of the spiritual gatherings, so their home was a large one.

Now, he was glad he had such a large home dug out beneath a tree because the wolf fit inside easily _and_ with space.

The sad thing was he didn’t have time to show off much of anything, the wolf had instantly fallen asleep in the warmth, lying on the woven rug even though Baekhyun had tried to get him into the bed.

He’d stitched up the wound and cleaned what he could of the fur, but Baekhyun was impatient to see the man behind it.

Baekhyun was perhaps too much of a hopeless romantic, cleaning up the home and freshening it up with new flowers while the wolf slept.

He’d barely been able to sleep a bit that night because he was too excited. 

“I wonder…” He mumbled, sliding down off of his bed to instantly cuddle into the sleeping wolf's fur.

He was very warm, the wolf felt like a fire; Baekhyun was scared of touching the fire ever since he’d burned his arm on it when little. 

“How will you look,” The Nymph mumbled, shifting to lay on his elbow and pet the fur on the wolf's face, “Do you think I am attractive? I am so curious, my love.” 

The wolf's eyes peeled open, squinting at him a bit and the Nymph beamed, smiling prettily and giggling as he combed fingers through thick fur. “Good morning, sunshine.” 

Baekhyun felt the wolf rumble with a mix of a growl and a grunt and it made him laugh, scratching below the wolf's ear. “Grumpy wolf.” 

It narrowed eyes at him, releasing a closed mouth bark.

Baekhyun giggled and brushed fingers along the wolf's mouth, brushing fingertips over the edge of sharp canines, the wolf pulled it's lips up like it would begin to snarl and he pouted, “Are you going to bite me? You’re such a grumpy wolf.” He whined.

The wolf huffed before lowering his lips, within an instant there was a swipe of his tongue across the Nymphs palm before it rolled it's huge body the opposite way, obviously tired.

 _He likes me,_ Baekhyun internally mused, sitting up and traveling to the bottom of the ladder that led outside.

He heard the wolf shifting around, presumably to look at him.

“A feast for you,” Baekhyun grinned, grunting as he lifted up the large metal bin that his fellow Nymphs had collected. 

There was always a change in the thread of bonds between Nymphs when one found a mate, and his lack of showing up for dinner likely led to their gifts when realizing he was not around.

It had been a hassle for the Nymph to carry the bin down the ladder, but he’d done so.

“I couldn’t cook my stew-“ He turned around with a gasp at the wolf missing.

Wow, they could be so silent, he hadn’t even noticed.

_“I’ll need bigger clothes.”_

Baekhyun jumped at the deep voice, dropping the bin on the floor and narrowly missing his toes as his mouth dropped open when the wolf - now man - came out of the wardrobe.

He had one of Baekhyun’s large robes on, and even then it was a bit too short and the chest area was too small so it was opened at the chest down to his navel where the rope held it shut.

The man raised a brow at him, looking at him confused before walking to the mirror and shrugging his arm out of his sleeve to look at his wound at his spine.

It was basically nearly closed up now, but the wolf prodded at it as if it hardly mattered.

“Um… I- I we’re mates!” Baekhyun keened, holding his hands over his naked stomach and fiddling with his fingers.

“Indeed.” 

Baekhyun pouted at the single comment, expecting more, but the man just came walking over to grab the heavy metal bin with only a grip on one handle and pulling it towards the bed in the corner.

“W-What’s your name?” Baekhyun pouted his lips, shuffling closer. “I’m Baekhyun, I’m an eighth generation Nymph!” 

“Hm?” The wolf looked up at him while ripping apart a chunk of bread, “It’s dinner time. Sit.” He added.

The Nymph had his lips pouting to an _extreme_ now, slinking over with a puppy look as he bounced down beside the wolf with crossed arms. 

“What’s wrong?” The other asked, a quirk in his brow as Baekhyun turned his head the other way when offered a piece of bread, pouting up a storm and huffing. “Baekhyun, in order for me to eat, you have to eat, so please take this so I can eat. I was out there three nights.” 

Baekhyun _instantly_ deflated, face turning into worry as he turned to accept the bread, taking a small nibble out of it.

Only then did the wolf begin to eat, rather ravenously in fact.

“You didn’t answer me,” The Nymph whined, “If I’m _pretty_ and what your name was - I don’t like to be ignored.” 

“Well, my name is Chanyeol,” The wolf said, taking a huge bite out of a muffin. 

He then seemed to forget entirely what they’d been talking about, exhaustion and hunger in his eyes as he dug through the bin for more.

Baekhyun whined, albeit less needy and with a bit of concern in his eyes, fingers picking at his bread as he looked down at his lap. “And… if I’m attractive?” He whispered.

Wolves had good hearing, Chanyeol snapped his head over to look at him, unbeknownst to the Nymph his eyes softened a bit before he reached over to tap the others cheekbone. 

At the touch Baekhyun gasped and looked at him in surprise.

“Of course,” Chanyeol said quickly, “Now. It’s dinner time, so please eat some more.” 

Baekhyun blushed and giggled, placing a piece of bread inside his cheek before eye smiling and tilting his head cutely. “I think you’re attractive _too.”_

Chanyeol just sort of hummed and Baekhyun didn’t know what to think about having a mate that didn’t speak much - or show much emotion at all.


	34. Present 🐺🌳

“What the  _ hell  _ are they doing?”

Baekhyun giggled, yanking on Chanyeol’s fingers and trying to get him to continue walking, but the wolf was double his size and not moving an inch.

It must be very surprising to the wolf, seeing all these Nymphs in the garden laying down as if napping.

They weren’t, they were praying.

“Come, my love,” Baekhyun laughed, “They are speaking with Mother, likely due to the bad weather we’ve been having. And what  _ is  _ that language? What is a Hell?”

Chanyeol huffed at the mention of the weather, apparently it had been a tree that was struck by lightning that took him down.

The wolf was still sore about the subject.

“That’s ridiculous,” Chanyeol commented, grabbing Baekhyun’s forearm to help him over a pile of coal, but he didn’t really look at him, more like over his head before twisting to continue their journey into the forest.

The Nymph frowned, “What do you mean? Surely your kind worships her also?” 

“No,” The wolf snickered in a rather rude way, walking ahead and sniffing as he tried to follow the path to the broken tree. “That’s useless. When I was in a pack they used to have us live under laws of a moon, but I found them useless.” 

Baekhyun suddenly felt rather uncomfortable, crossing his arms over his woven, leaf covered gown, “Oh…” He whispered, watching his steps so he wouldn’t place his feet in poky thorns. “What laws?”

“Mmm, like, you know, giving part of our hunts to the elders, still like that - they claimed the moon required nights of worship too, but I later found out it was our leader that was stealing things of importance under the moon's name.” 

He wasn’t sure if Chanyeol was implying Mother Nature was not real, that their ways were useless.

But he suddenly felt cold.

“Um, is that why you’re all alone now?” 

Chanyeol was already jumping over a boulder and focusing on the bag resting beneath the tree that trapped him a week before, but at the tone he stopped.

Baekhyun had a worried look on his face, and the wolf was afraid he’d hurt his feelings.

The Nymph climbed from the other side of the boulder, huffing when his gown was caught on a sharp edge, about to lean over to yank it free when a larger arm was doing so.

Chanyeol had an arm around his waist and easily pulled him free before carrying him off of the rock to clear grass before setting him down.

“I suppose so. I don’t like the company of others much at all.” Chanyeol answered, brushing a light speck of dirt off Baekhyun’s arm before putting his back to him and going to the backpack on the forest floor.

It had dirt all over it and rain, mildew already starting to grow due to it sitting so long in bad weather.

Baekhyun was unsure if Chanyeol’s comment was supposed to make him feel better at all or not. 

In fact, it just upset him more.

“Chanyeol.” He said firmly, grasping his gown so it wouldn’t get caught again as he walked over.

The wolf merely made a grunt of acknowledgment, dumping his bag out into the grass.

Baekhyun didn’t care to see what he was doing and instead knelt down to grasp the wolf's chin.

He truly hated to be ignored and unless Chanyeol was looking at him, he was unsure if he had his attention fully. “Mother Nature is real.” 

Chanyeol frowned, sitting back on his palms, “I never said she wasn’t.” 

“But you said the moon goddess was unreal - undermining your own creator. I’m… it feels as if you are doing the same to mine.” 

_ “What?”  _ Chanyeol's expression changed into one of concern, reaching over to grab Baekhyun’s fingers with a shake of his head. “I did  _ not  _ say the moon goddess was unreal - I was saying that  _ worship  _ is pointless. It is unneeded. A mother should never bring children into the world only to demand acknowledgment to continue giving them life. Whether that mother be of the Moon or Nature, they would never demand such a thing.” 

Baekhyun puffed his cheeks out in thought, eyes shaking because he’d never considered as much before.

He sat back onto his bottom to stretch his legs out, petting his gown over his knees with a thoughtful look.

It was strange. Chanyeol was a thinker, and maybe that’s why the wolf was so quiet. It was  _ difficult. _

Baekhyun always thought he’d get a mate just like him, one that wanted to laugh and speak and cuddle.

Chanyeol really didn’t, the past few nights the wolf just explored and went through things, he didn’t really offer up information until Baekhyun asked, and he’d even fallen asleep on the rug almost all the past night.

Perhaps it was because he was exhausted still, it showed in the wolf's dark circled eyes, but Baekhyun wanted a lot of attention and affection, and he’d been told that’s what he’d get once he got a mate.

Chanyeol really didn’t seem interested in such things, at least not that the Nymph could tell. 

Perhaps that’s why Mother Nature had never given a Nymph a wolf before, they were a bit  _ too  _ different.

“Besides,” The wolf commented a few moments later, sitting up on his knees with an object in his hand. He didn’t say a word as he grabbed Baekhyun’s wrist and pulled his arm into his own lap. “If I did not completely believe in the Moon Goddess, then how can I explain the idea of mates? And how can I explain creating this for my future one?” 

Baekhyun sucked on his bottom lip as he watched the long fingers tie a leather bracelet around his wrist, it had a solid blue gem hanging from it and a few little symbols carved in them.

He didn’t know the writing of wolves, Nymphs had no use for such things, they couldn’t leave the forest like wolves could and they  _ certainly  _ couldn’t pass as a human - Baekhyun’s purple hair was only one example of why.

He would ask what they meant soon, but for now he was just happy Chanyeol was acknowledging their situation. 

So happy, that he threw himself around Chanyeol's neck exactly as he’d done when he freed the wolf from his injury a week before.

It felt nicer this time because Chanyeol had arms to hold him back.


	35. Misunderstanding 🐺🌳

Baekhyun was fed up. 

There was only so much he could take of a mate that barely laid hands on him.

Nymph people were known for their acceptance of circumstances, and at first Baekhyun understood that Chanyeol was settling in and uncomfortable, but now it had been a month and the wolf had yet to touch him.

And it  _ wasn’t  _ for Baekhyun’s lack of trying.

Everytime he tried to be affectionate Chanyeol wandered off with an excuse that he needed to help Junmyeon - an elder - clear out a pond. 

Or, if at nighttime, the wolf passed out way before Baekhyun could try to seduce him.

And he’d tried. Many, many times. 

Chanyeol slept like a  _ log  _ though, practically as soon as his head hit the pillows, so Baekhyun always just sighed and abandoned his sheer clothing in exchange for a nightgown and crawled into bed and under the wolf's arm.

He felt insecure, he was worried.

Baekhyun was going to extremes now and knew it.

“It’s a secret area!” Baekhyun giggled and plopped his satchel down on the edge of the river.

He had to be loud due to the loud waterfall rippling to the right.

It was his favorite place, beautiful, he hoped Chanyeol could appreciate it for what it was - untouched by society, abandoned and overgrown.

Beautiful.

Chanyeol  _ did  _ seem a bit awed and Baekhyun never got to see such a look, for once he felt a bit proud to impress him.

The Nymph had a rush of confidence and giggled, walking towards the deeper end by the waterfall, “I-“

He nearly fell face first if not for Chanyeol grabbing his arm and steadying him. “Careful, Baek.” 

Baekhyun laughed it off with pink ears, too much excitement to hide as he bounced towards the waterfall, “Come on!” He yelled, removing his top from his body and dropping it to the grass.

“Baekhyun,” Chanyeol murmured, looking weary, “That doesn’t look deep enough-“

He didn’t listen, because Baekhyun swam here all the time. 

The Nymph just dived in, kicking his way up to the top and shoving his hair out of his face as he paddled around to find the wolf on the edge of the water and looking worried. 

Baekhyun hoped he was worried for him. 

“Come on, butterfly,” Baekhyun beamed, “It’s nice!”

Chanyeol hesitated, he walked along the edge of the water for a few minutes and looked at Baekhyun.

Truthfully, it made him anxious to have that much distance between the Nymph and land. A strong current could suck him right down stream. 

Eventually, the wolf huffed and removed his own top to walk into the water.

Baekhyun cheered and kicked himself playfully into the deep end, swimming around the stream of water until he was behind it.

If he wanted he could climb up onto a ledge of rocks to tease the wolf more, maybe in the future Chanyeol would be entertained more by him.

For now, Baekhyun was just  _ trying.  _ He was just trying to get a loving response or even just a smile out of the wolf that wasn’t because he said something weird.

“Stop swimming off!” He heard the wolf bark worriedly as he came around the waterfall.

Baekhyun giggled and playfully made a move to try and swim quickly away.

He heard an  _ actual  _ laugh from Chanyeol before the wolf grabbed his shorts and was holding him back.

Wolves were protective, at least that’s what his friend Yixing had told him, but Baekhyun had never personally met one before Chanyeol.

Maybe he shouldn’t play around with his own safety so much then, he didn’t want the wolf to seriously be upset with him. 

“You’re worse than a cub,” Chanyeol cried, holding onto his waist so he couldn’t do much but squirm and kick and stay above water.

Baekhyun grinned, it was rare the wolf initiated contact that lasted this long, normally it was more of a quick arm helping him up the ladder of their home or saving him from tripping and getting scraped knees.

He twisted around with a bright grin, grasping the wolf's shoulders, “Is that what your kind calls children, sunshine?”

Chanyeol must be in a good mood today, because he actually smiled and looked fond, he laughed and held Baekhyun’s waist, “That or  _ pups.”  _

He sounded really happy to speak about pups, it made Baekhyun happy too, he also loved children.

Baekhyun was just so excited to see  _ Chanyeol  _ excited, his smile was contagious and the smaller giggled as he brought a hand to the others jaw, “What would our children be called then? We call them flower buds, or petals. I like either, they’re…” 

He trailed off because Chanyeol’s grip on him suddenly got very loose, and his expression had changed dramatically.

“Hey…” Baekhyun mumbled, petting over his cheek, “Did I do something?”

Chanyeol looked upset, he turned around and started swimming to the bank of the river without word and the Nymph felt his heart drop.

He didn’t know what he did, he didn’t know what he said but he’d upset his mate.

His mate who  _ barely  _ even showed interest in him at all - he’d ruined it.

Baekhyun’s lip shook as he watched Chanyeol grab his shirt and put it on his wet body, watching the wolf gather the backpack off the ground and hold Baekhyun’s top in his grip. 

“Time to go back.” Chanyeol said simply.

Baekhyun began to cry. He cried even as the wolf helped him out of the water and cried even though Chanyeol held his hand and asked him not to cry.

It didn’t matter what he did. A wolf and Nymph would never work.

Even if Baekhyun wanted it to work out so bad.

~~~~~~

Later that night Baekhyun settled down a bit. His eyes were sore and he didn’t feel well at all.

He didn’t speak to Chanyeol the rest of the night, the wolf occasionally made small talk, trying to talk to him throughout dinner, asking questions even though Baekhyun had given him the answers to them weeks ago.

Baekhyun wasn’t in the mood.

But, he still found himself crawling under the blankets when Chanyeol was asleep, resting in the wolf's neck and cuddling against him.

_ “I just want you to love me,”  _ Baekhyun had whispered, voice tearful and tired as he pet the black hair off Chanyeol's cheek.

It wasn’t fair, he’d waited so long and loved his mate so much - was it possible he’d gotten a mate that didn’t and couldn’t love him back?

About an hour after the Nymph was asleep Chanyeol's eyes opened and he adjusted his arm to hold the smaller closer, fixing purple strands out of Baekhyun’s face.

He nuzzled into the Nymphs neck as he  _ always  _ did when the smaller was asleep, listening to the soft noises Baekhyun made when dreaming.

“I do,” Chanyeol promised, pressing a kiss to his forehead.  


He just didn’t know how to show it.


	36. Assured 🐺🌳

Baekhyun was down to his last nerve.

If this didn’t work, he had no idea what would.

Yixing, who is a magnificent healer, had experience with many different species, and had spent a number of months working for a wolf pack when one of them was injured.

He told Baekhyun they were possessive, easily jealous, hated to have their mate exposed.

So, Baekhyun did the only rational thing he thought of.

A woman was found to be carrying a child, and because of that they had mass celebrations with fireflies all around and herbal concoctions.

A festival practically, one everyone participated in.

Since Baekhyun was of age he’d been participating as a dancer.

He never claimed Nymphs weren’t promiscuous people, they walked around half naked most of the time, so it was given that their society embraced sexuality.

Chanyeol just hadn’t been exposed to it all that much.

Baekhyun was now dressed in only an array of leaves on his bottom half, the strategically placed skirt of them hung over his penis and his ass, but showed off his round hips.

He had plant made paints littered on his chest and back in patterns of flowers and blue skies, like paintings only on skin that could be washed off. 

He and a group of others  _ danced.  _ They passed out drinks and giggled as they bumped into each other.

It was a night celebrating a new child, a child created out of sexuality and thus the night was full of lustrous looks and comments.

His mate hadn’t been prepared. Baekhyun hadn’t told him anything when he slipped out of their home, only that he'd see him tonight.

Chanyeol looked  _ so  _ out of place. All of his friends happened to be Baekhyun’s friends too so he found the wolf rather quickly.

None of the others batted an eye at his undress, one of their other friends - Jongin, was a dancer tonight too, so it was normal.

But the wolf positively startled out of his skin, clutching his own knees and looking at Baekhyun in disbelief.

Baekhyun ignored it and with a sway of his hips placed a tray of drinks on the table between them all, smiling and giggling.

“Aish, I would figure you wouldn’t do it this year,” Kyungsoo rolled his eyes at him.

“And why would I do that?” Baekhyun questioned, playfully playing dumb before leaning over with his ass to the wolf to grab Kyungsoo's hand, “Come on, Soo. Let’s dance.” 

Instantly there was a loud roar, one of pure aggression and so loud that it resonated even over the music.

Baekhyun squealed when strong arms were lifting him up, kicking his feet as he laughed.

Chanyeol looked  _ pissed.  _ His face was red, his jaw was clenched, he was carrying Baekhyun  _ away  _ from the homes and into the woods. 

“Lighten up!” Baekhyun giggled, unable to hold in his amusement, “It’s just  _ dancing,  _ Chanyeol!”

“Keep silent. I’ve watched you for over twenty minutes and know it is more than dancing, you are making me lose my mind.” 

The Nymph covered his mouth to stifle his laughter, feeling it was the best choice because a wolf's anger could be worse than his own.

But, he was internally satisfied.

Baekhyun kept silent until Chanyeol had him far from the rest of the others at a clearing where fireflies were dancing around.

The wolf set him down to his feet before he turned to start tugging on his hair and turning his back to Baekhyun to growl a few noises.

He hadn’t realized he'd upset the other  _ this  _ much.

Baekhyun licked his lips nervously, feeling a cold breeze on his body now that they were away from trees to shelter him from the wind. “Chan-“

“Fuck!” The wolf hissed and when he turned around his eyes were golden, “You  _ just  _ don’t understand, do you? Baekhyun! You don’t get it!”

“Well what am I supposed to understand!” The Nymph yelled back, not sure why he was being yelled at in the first place, “I try to please you, and you give me  _ nothing  _ to go off of!” 

Chanyeol hissed, chest rising and falling, “Do you  _ like  _ to see me like this? Angry? Jealous? It’s  _ dangerous!  _ It’s dangerous for  _ you!  _ You should be able to tell I’m feeling for you, I don’t need to tell you when you should be able to smel…” 

He trailed off and by then Baekhyun was sniffing tears up because he’d just realized.

Chanyeol wanted a  _ wolf  _ mate. He didn’t want a Nymph. He wanted a wolf who could smell his emotions and who could tell without words what he wanted.

“Sweetheart…” Chanyeol reached a hand towards him and Baekhyun stepped away, tucking his hands around his own waist as the tears began to kiss the corner of his lips. “I didn’t - I don’t.. I don’t mean that.” 

“You d-do.” Baekhyun cried, wiping the flat of his palm across his cheek to clear tears, “You  _ do!  _ You don’t want me!” 

“No, no..” The wolf shook his head adamantly, trying to approach but Baekhyun just stepped back each time, “I do want you. Sh, I do, please stop crying. I do want you, Baekhyun.” 

“If you did then you wouldn’t have said that!” Baekhyun screamed, pointing a finger at him before his knees went out on him and he fell on them in a pile of daisys. 

Chanyeol looked at him like he was debating on helping him up or grabbing him.

In the end, he didn’t say anything but shrug off his top to lay over the Nymphs back, it was cold out and Baekhyun was shaking.

The smaller didn't shrug it off, and Chanyeol took that as a good sign and knelt down across from him, watching him cry for a minute as he thought carefully.

“I won’t lie to you, Baekhyun.” He whispered, leaning over his knees to look through Baekhyun’s hair, “I… it scares me. Wolves are tempered. Nymphs are  _ a lot  _ compared to what I’m used to. I- we don’t know that a…  _ mixed  _ child is even possible, it scares me, Baekhyun. I could hurt you. I could hurt you and not even realize. You’re just not  _ built  _ to be with a wolf, and I can’t lie to you about that. Okay, baby?” 

Baekhyun was listening, he was, but he still moved his chin out of Chanyeol’s hand when the wolf tried to comfort him. 

Chanyeol sighed, scooting closer so his knees touched the smallers, “That does  _ not  _ mean I don’t want you, Baekhyun. And it definitely does not mean I don’t love you. I’m very proud to be your mate, I’m just  _ scared.  _ I’m scared and I’m not used to this - I’m used to being alone and … goodness, baby…” He reached over to try and grasp his cheek again and this time Baekhyun allowed him to do so. Allowed him to pet the tears off his face and pull him closer.

“If you would have just  _ said  _ so I would have told you… I- forget that you can’t smell me, you can’t smell how fond I am of you, that’s my own fault,” Chanyeol admitted, holding both of his cheeks before leaning over to press their noses together, “This, this means  _ I love you  _ in packs. We speak through  _ actions,  _ Nymphs speak through  _ words.  _ It’s difficult for me.” 

Baekhyun was overwhelmed. One second he was sure his mate was going to say he didn’t want him, and the next he was feeling guilty for not being more understanding.

Chanyeol was right. They were too different - but that didn’t mean they couldn’t work things out. 

“We do that too…” He whispered, sniffing and reaching over to curl a hand around the back of Chanyeol’s neck. Nearly instantly the wolf started brushing their noses together at his response.

Baekhyun swallowed and turned his head to brush his lips against Chanyeol's, “This… universally means  _ I love you.”  _

“Universally.” Chanyeol agreed before gently pressing a kiss to his mouth, sweeping hair from Baekhyun’s face before grabbing the Nymph below his arms and pulling him into his lap to firmly separate his lips and kiss him properly. 

Just kissing was more than enough reassurance for Baekhyun. 


	37. Signs 🐺🌳

_“Chanyeol?”_

Baekhyun held a small smile on his lips as he walked out of the wardrobe, dressed only in a completely sheer robe that went mid thigh.

He wasn’t nervous. Not really.

But it was odd knowing Chanyeol was wide awake, he wasn’t asleep and unable to see him try and seduce him.

He was seated by the fire that the wolf started himself seeing as Baekhyun didn’t touch the fireplace, twisting to turn and look at him.

Baekhyun expected more of a surprised reaction, he'd admit as much, but Chanyeol’s fond smile was more than he could ask for.

“Come here, sweetheart.” Chanyeol requested.

Baekhyun laughed, suddenly feeling a bit shy as he removed the robe, laying it on the end of their bed and bashfully tucking his hair out of his face.

“You want to be shy now?” The wolf teased, laughing and spreading his legs to accommodate the smaller settling between them in front of the fire.

“I’ve never had sex before,” Baekhyun admitted softly, “I was waiting for you… for a very long time.” 

Chanyeol sucked in a guilty breath, rubbing his cheek along the inside of Baekhyun’s neck as he reached around him to grasp his hands.

He brought one of them over the Nymph's shoulder so he could kiss his knuckles before resting his chin in the crook of Baekhyun’s neck. “We should discuss some more before trying for children, baby.” 

Baekhyun hadn’t really meant thinking of children right now, just that he wanted to continue their bonding, but he certainly wasn’t opposed to that.

“Well,” Baekhyun whispered, “I am a seed, I can carry life.” 

Chanyeol didn’t reply for a moment so the Nymph twisted to look at him, frowning as he pressed a palm to the wolf's ear for his attention. “What is it, my love?” 

“Do you…” Chanyeol tilted his head a little in thought before one of his hands came to stroke the top of Baekhyun’s stomach, “.. believe it’s possible? For our kinds to create? Together? I’m… I will be honest, Baekhyun, I’m unsure.” 

“Of course we can.” The Nymph said _instantly,_ letting Chanyeol’s cheek, “Mother would _never_ give me the gift and then make it unusable. Never. I assure you, darling, it will work. Creation is important to Mother Nature, it's important to the Moon Goddess - they will give us a child when we want one.” 

Baekhyun saw _relief_ flash in Chanyeol's eyes and knew the feeling, the dread. 

It was only natural they cared about such things, they were outnumbered by humans, but other creatures, they were rarer than other beings - it was instinct to want to ensure reproduction. 

“I can smell it.. fertility, I only mean… I’m afraid your body won’t take to my child, wolf pups are aggressive-“

“Stop fussing,” Baekhyun giggled and turned around fully to spread his legs around the wolfs hips, curling his feet under muscular thighs, and wrapping arms around Chanyeol's ribs, “We haven’t mated yet, and you are forgetting the baby would only be _half_ wolf. I’m sure I can handle half a wolf if I can handle _you.”_

Chanyeol chuckled in his hair, pressing a kiss to his forehead and humming a soft agreement.

They say there a while longer, the wolf's fingers lingering around his spine and lower back, brushing the top of Baekhyun’s ass but the atmosphere was still too gentle for him to grasp it in large palms. 

“Oh, I’m such an idiot.” Chanyeol grinned suddenly.

Baekhyun made a confused noise and sat back when the wolf gently grabbed his hand.

“I should have explained sooner…” The wolf tsked to himself and pressed a kiss to the inside of Baekhyun’s wrist before rubbing his thumb over the leather bracelet on him. “Perhaps if I’d explained sooner, there would have been more understanding.” 

It had passed Baekhyun’s mind that he didn’t know the three symbols on his bracelet, but most of the time he'd been too busy trying to make sure Chanyeol was adjusting well, so he'd never asked.

“The first,” Chanyeol whispered, pressing his cheek to Baekhyun’s head and stroking his wrist beneath the leather, “It means _a feeling of adoration.”_

“That’s amazing, I want to learn the Wolven script.” 

The thought must have made Chanyeol very happy because he caught Baekhyun’s mouth in a kiss. 

One that had the smallers legs tightening around his hips and fingers curling around the wolfs waist. 

Chanyeol made a groaning noise against his mouth before pulling away, sniffing at Baekhyun’s cheek, “Two more and I'll take you to bed, little one. Can you wait that long?”

Baekhyun felt like he should be embarassed to know the wolf could just smell arousal on him, but if anything it just felt _easier_ because he didn’t have to say he wanted to have sex, it was just known _._

“Quickly?” 

“Impatient,” Chanyeol chided playfully, but Baekhyun could feel that the other was getting worked up too - perhaps purely at his scent - and that made the Nymph proud.

“The next is for fertility, which we’ve discussed, so I won’t torture you explaining,” Chanyeol cooed playfully, running his lips along Baekhyun’s temple, “And finally, to wear the sign of the Moon Goddess is thought to mean eternal solidarity. To be one. Together. It’s you and I, Baekhyun.”

When the Nymph looked up he found Chanyeol's eyes were watery, whether with guilt or happiness or something between - he didn’t know. 

He just knew he really, really loved his mate. 

“Sh,” Baekhyun grabbed his face to press their noses together, probably doing so a bit too forcefully compared to how Chanyeol had shown him how to properly do so, “The signs will be true, you chose them, so they will be _true,_ my love. They _are true._ There’s no reason to be upset, I will learn of wolves and you will learn of Nymphs and we will be better in the future. To love my mate is all I’ve ever really wanted, and you fill the hole in my heart _perfectly,_ Chanyeol.”


	38. Found 🧛 🐺

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Baekhyun and Chanyeol fall apart when a baby vampire is found in the woods.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is legit mostly angst

  
Chanyeol never would have foreseen this, never.

He should have expected it, his mate was kind and sweet and that’s one of the reasons they were _mates_ after all.

Ever since they sniffed each other out a year ago, it’d all been history.

Chanyeol fell in love with small crescent eyes instantly and Baekhyun was no different, always in love with the thought of a mate and Chanyeol filled that spot perfectly. 

Children weren’t something they had to consider, not something that they had to really think about when these times the world had much more pressing problems.

Their pack weren’t people who fought, they were more peaceful than most would consider a werewolf pack.

But even Chanyeol had some reservations about _this._

“Chanyeol!” Baekhyun was staring up at him, eyes grown watery, the pretty, thin, white braid in his hair falling over the nape of his neck and brushing the bite scar that laid there.

It made the alpha get goosebumps in the bite on his own neck due to the touch on Baekhyun’s mating mark.

 _“W-Why?”_ His mate blubbered, his nose bright pink and eyes glossy, “Why would they _do this?”_

Chanyeol couldn’t answer, because he didn’t know much more than Baekhyun did.

It was supposed to be a normal day, and a normal day included walking the perimeter of the forest, more often than not it resulted in playful bickering between the couple.

“Baekhyun, I don’t think you should touch it,” He said cautiously, leaning down to grab a handful of his mates' tunic.

All at once he was met with a glare, one that let him know he was having absolutely _no_ say in what his mate would be doing.

Baekhyun growled at him and shoved his hand off, “Say it, Chanyeol! It’s only a baby!” 

Chanyeol swallowed hard, all the instincts in his body screaming to grab Baekhyun and run away, his hair standing up.

His mate was leaning over to collect the bundle that lay in the dirt, the baby was wailing so quietly, proof of how the cold and elements were affecting it.

 _“He’s only a baby,”_ Baekhyun whispered, sniffling as he lifted the baby from the dirt and shushed under his breath, “Hi, hello. Can you understand me?” He asked softly, using his fingertips to brush black curls from a face of porcelain.

“Baekhyun!” Chanyeol hissed when the child turned it's head and tried to bite at his mate's finger, accidentally yanking Baekhyun’s shoulder in his panic and that made his mate panic also.

Only the panic was aimed more so for nearly dropping the baby in his arms, turning to _hiss_ at Chanyeol with warning in his eyes.

This couldn’t be happening, his mate couldn’t possibly be bonding with a baby that wasn’t their own.

“He’s _starving!”_ Baekhyun yelled, “He’s not trying to hurt me, he’s starving!” 

That had to be true, it must be because the baby’s face was discolored and bruises were symptoms known to appear due to malnourishment of his kind.

“It’s a _vampire,_ Baek. He’s not one of us.” 

Chanyeol was reluctant, more than reluctant actually, because of everything that was occurring right now.

It wasn’t the werewolves that were involved - vampires had exposed _themselves_ to humans, thus starting this fight between the two.

As werewolves, they had nothing to do with that.

So why leave a sickly child in their forest? Was it purposely? 

Any other pack would have killed it instantly, and he was positive any vampire would have known that. 

The parents wanted the child to die? Maybe the baby was too much of a hassle? 

“Sh, I know, baby, I know.” 

But _still_ Chanyeol's instincts were rejecting every part of what Baekhyun was doing, biting his own finger to feed a baby that was a _vampire._

It wasn’t their child. This wasn’t their _way._

 _“Oh,”_ He knelt down to wrap his cloak around Baekhyun’s shoulders, eyes narrowing on the baby as he warmed up his mate. 

Baekhyun laughed quietly and gently under his breath, his pointer finger resting in the baby’s mouth and using his thumb to touch softly at sores on the boy's face, “I think he’s older than we thought.” The omega whispered, “I feel some teeth, he must be very weak.” 

That didn’t make Chanyeol feel _any_ better at all, in fact it made him suck in a deep breath and stiffen, curling a hand around Baekhyun’s hip as if ready to yank him right up from the dirt and leave the child. 

“Do… do you think he was being abused?” Baekhyun whispered, lifting the bundle higher in his arm.

Chanyeol legitimately flinched back when the baby made a gurgling noise, scowling. “I don’t know.” 

“Do you think-“

“I don’t _know,_ my flower.” He said more firmly, “But you need to put it-“

Baekhyun snapped his neck to look at him, face flooded with tears of fury, “If you tell me to leave him here I might as well leave _you_ here.” 

Chanyeol gritted his teeth in order to hold back his growl at the words, but Baekhyun never was one to be discreet.

He also never was one to _lie._

“I will bring him to the Head Alpha,” Baekhyun added, shrugging off his mate and carrying the child on the crook of his arm, “At least I’m positive Head Omega will help me care for him.” 

“Baekhyun, my love,” Chanyeol grabbed the bridge of his nose and trailed behind as his mate took off quickly back towards their pack, “You _cannot_ just bring the enemy into our camp.” 

“Sounds to me, Chanyeol, that you are making an enemy of a _baby._ That’s what he _is -_ only a child. No different to one of our pack pups.” 

But it was _so_ different.

Chanyeol just chose to keep his mouth shut. 


	39. Fight 🧛 🐺

“I can’t believe you’ve  _ named  _ it. Can you not find someone else to take it in?” 

Baekhyun’s lips curled up as he undressed the baby from the dirty bundle he was in. 

He’d known the pack would take his side, they weren’t harmful people and couldn’t possibly let a baby freeze to death in these conditions.

But, it was proving hard for his own mate to accept this, and Baekhyun was hurt. 

It was only a  _ baby,  _ couldn’t his mate see that?

Their doctor had even estimated him to be a year old at one glance at the bone structure of his little face, the concave cheeks and shallow eyes. 

Very much malnourished. 

Poor Taemin couldn’t even hold onto his fingers when Baekhyun tried to get him to.

“Taemin, good morning, cub.” Baekhyun cooed although it was the same day they’d found the baby, merely hours later, but for a napping baby it was long hours passed.

The baby made a very soft squeaking noise, opening his mouth as if hungry or happy - Baekhyun hadn’t spent long enough time to decipher which was which. 

“Baekhyun, can’t we talk about this?” He heard his mate complain, Chanyeol's pacing loud across the room.

No. They couldn’t talk about this because Baekhyun already made up his mind.

He just pried the dirty clothes off of little legs and pet some strands of grass from black curls.

“What a good little boy, hm?” The omega cooed, sliding the dirty onesie to the side and standing Taemin up with hands under his arms to look him over.

He  _ really  _ was sickly. So tiny he looked no older than a few months old.

Taemin tried to put his toes on the bed Baekhyun was holding him over as if wanting to stand, but he couldn’t possibly have the energy to do so with bones sticking out as they were. 

The omega felt his eyes fill with tears, because he knew if not being born immortal then the poor baby would be long gone.

Like a human baby would have been - like a newborn pup would have been.

Taemin was  _ blessed.  _ He knew that’s the reason that their Head Alpha and Omega let him keep him - Yifan and Junmyeon recognized more than others.

“Chanyeol, can’t you just take a look?” Baekhyun whimpered, laying the baby down onto the end of his and his mates bed. “Poor pup was mistreated.” 

Taemin barely even made noises, and when he did they sounded hoarse and painful. He didn’t even attempt to move more than a toe or two.

The alpha huffed and didn't move from his place across the room, “Don’t call that thing a  _ pup,  _ it is a blood drinker.” 

_ “You’re such an alpha!”  _ Baekhyun yelped, tears dripping down onto his cheeks as he grabbed a fabric diaper to redress the baby into, “You only see him as an  _ enemy,  _ can’t you see him as he  _ is?  _ He’s a child! He’s a baby! If we don’t teach him to be a monster then he won’t be!”

“That thing is  _ inherently  _ going to be a monster!” Chanyeol argued, “It’s in his kind, he’ll drink us and kill us  _ just  _ as his kind did to humans!”

Baekhyun legitimately scoffed, picking up the baby and shushing him as Taemin turned to mouth at his skin, obviously hungry. 

“Taemin can’t even use his teeth right now,” Baekhyun hissed, laying a palm over the baby’s ear, “You can’t even differentiate between a threat and a baby! I can’t - I can’t believe I even thought at one point you could be a father, you can’t even  _ look  _ at Taemin.” 

Chanyeol's face dropped, and Baekhyun knew he was causing a fight too soon, but it was the truth.

“That child and  _ our children  _ would not be the same, Baekhyun.” 

And Chanyeol only seemed to be making it worse for himself, digging a hole deeper in Baekhyun’s heart.

How can an alpha not learn to care for those smaller than them? 

How can an alpha not feel protective over a child?

It was proving to Baekhyun now that his own mate wasn’t as perfect as he’d seemed. Perhaps it was just that he was so in love with being in love with his own mate.

They’d never spoken about children before, it was mostly implied that eventually they would have them seeing as Baekhyun could carry and Chanyeol could knot. 

Baekhyun was quickly realizing that he and Chanyeol must have different outlooks on many things, different priorities.

Being together a year always felt like so  _ long,  _ but now he realized a year wasn’t nearly enough time.

“But he is,” Baekhyun whispered, pressing his nose into Taemin's hair and swallowing the whimper in his throat as he climbed into bed, “And if you cannot see that, then you don’t deserve a child at all. I will raise him  _ myself.”  _

Chanyeol looked at him in disbelief, both not wanting to get near due to the  _ thing  _ and also wanting to get near when he caught the iron scent of blood.

Baekhyun was feeding it, and it only made him more upset.

“Sleep on the couch.” Baekhyun ordered, “I’ll build  _ my son  _ a bed on my own, until then, me and him will share.” 


	40. Incident 🧛 🐺

Vampires bounced back very quickly, that’s what they were learning at least. 

Taemin's legs weren’t so wobbly after only days of drinking, and on the day marking two weeks Baekhyun had woken up to little hands playing with his hair.

He was looking more beautiful the more he fed. 

“Did Yixing create that stuff for him?” 

Baekhyun hummed and turned to lay some dry clothing in the basket beside him, going about his morning chores with a ring of babies playing on a rug beside them. 

“Of course,” The omega turned to take a peek at the babies, finding Taemin giggling and grabbing Jongin's shaker to make noises with it.

The pups were very open to sharing with him, even if Sehun asked why Taemin was so small and smelled so strongly.

“I wouldn’t have brought him out and risked a sunburn if he hadn’t,” Baekhyun added.

Vampires burned quickly in the sun, and even if it was chilly and cloudy out he worried about Taemin's skin.

“And  _ Chanyeol?”  _ Kyungsoo questioned reluctantly, sending Baekhyun an apologetic look.

The omega instantly scowled at the thought, standing up to grab his basket of clothing, “He doesn’t even acknowledge him.” 

Kyungsoo stood up to follow him on his short walk to the clothing lines, “That’s pathetic, Taemin is so sweet.” 

Baekhyun felt a bit cheered up at the statement, because Taemin  _ was  _ sweet. He was so kind and didn’t try to bite anyone or really do anything bad, he just sort of liked to see people more than anything.

In fact, he looked  _ extremely  _ excited just for people to talk to him. 

He didn’t really talk much or well, and it was a big deal considering how old he was, but he could walk - more like wobble - and it was super adorable.

Taemin was just having a hard time adjusting to conditions Baekhyun assumed were  _ very  _ different to before.

But he was such a good boy, and that was shown in how fond people were growing of him. 

“Of course,  _ I’m  _ raising him after all,” Baekhyun replied cheekily, giggling under his breath when the beta turned to pinch his side.

_ “Ah, Taeminnie! Taemin!”  _

Baekhyun turned with a confused look at Yifan yelling out for the baby, dropping his basket of clothing down.

Taemin wasn’t necessarily doing anything wrong, he was only standing on bare and wobbly feet, arms out at his side and walking towards the tree line.

“Baby!” Baekhyun called, confused at what the boy was doing, “Mommy is over here, cub!”

Instead of turning to walk in his direction like he expected, Taemin placed a tiny pout on his face, pointing at the trees as he lost balance and plopped his covered bottom into the dirt.

That never stopped a walking baby though because Taemin was climbing to his feet again instantly.

Within a second later a head of sweaty curls came through where Taemin was pointing at, Chanyeol huffing and carrying a dead hog in his arms.

Vampires had better senses than them in some areas, things like hearing, so Baekhyun was rather impressed Taemin heard him coming.

He watched the baby turn to start wobbling after Chanyeol and his chest started pounding painfully.

Taemin was just so  _ interested  _ in him, he always wanted to squirm off of the bed and go trot after the alpha, he always wanted to see what Chanyeol was up to the past week.

Baekhyun even had Taemin cry for an hour straight his third day here because he wouldn’t let him go see the alpha. 

Instead, Baekhyun just stood him up in the windowsill and let Taemin watch Chanyeol for a little while.

Taemin was young and he was little, but he knew Chanyeol saved him too - technically, the alpha was only just  _ there _ , but he didn’t understand that.

He just understood that he saw Chanyeol a lot and that Baekhyun smelled like him. 

It really made him tear up seeing just how badly Taemin wanted his attention though, he couldn’t understand Chanyeol didn’t want him close because  _ everyone else  _ was happy to see his nearly toothless grin.

If even their  _ Head Alpha  _ could be fond of a vampire, Chanyeol could too, Baekhyun wasn’t going to take  _ instincts  _ as an excuse.

The thing was Taemin was still wobbly, and Baekhyun knew he needed to grab him before he made it to Chanyeol.

The omega sighed and shook his head as he started walking over.

Chanyeol was seated beside the fire now, already setting the animal down to start skinning it.

Baekhyun  _ saw  _ him look at Taemin, he saw the alpha look at the baby that was straining little legs to get to him, undoubtedly with a huge smile on his face.

And he looked  _ away. _

Baekhyun growled under his breath at that, hurrying up as Taemin started getting closer.

He’d been so irritated and focused on glaring at Chanyeol that he didn’t realize how close Taemin was getting to the fire. 

“Tae! Taemin!” Baekhyun yelled, making everyone look at him.

Taemin was  _ right there,  _ he was right beside a fire that was no  _ ordinary  _ pain for a vampire. 

Sure, a werewolf would get burned, but fire was so close to the sun, it didn’t burn their skin, it blackened it within seconds.

Anyone knew that.

And Chanyeol was within arms reach, he was an alpha with fast reflexes and right  _ there,  _ and Taemin being wobbly had his knees shaking and threatening to fall over beside the fire in his excitement. 

Baekhyun started  _ running,  _ an instinctual growl coming out of his chest that even made his mate stand up.

Chanyeol didn’t grab Taemin - the only reason the baby  _ didn’t  _ go toppling over was because Luhan had snatched the baby up before he could.

“Oh my  _ god, holy shit,”  _ Luhan cried, ignoring Taemins confused whining because the baby was oblivious that he nearly just face planted into a fire that would kill him in seconds. “He’s okay! He’s okay!” 

Luhan had been meters away, and he had time to grab the baby. 

Baekhyun was  _ ashamed,  _ he was angry and disappointed and  _ livid.  _

He was ashamed of his own mate.

Chanyeol must have seen it too, because he opened his mouth and brought his hands up like he had an excuse.

Nothing came out and Baekhyun wasn’t surprised. 

The omega snarled and instead slapped Chanyeol right in the chest, shoving and hitting his chest, “He could have died! You were  _ right there!” _

There was nothing Chanyeol could say right now to excuse his actions and it was obvious because not one person stood up for him or said anything while Baekhyun cried and hit him. 

“Baek-“

“You’re  _ no alpha!”  _ Baekhyun hissed and shoved Chanyeol so hard the other was forced back down into his spot on the log, “You’re no  _ wolf!  _ You’re not even my  _ mate!” _

That got the alphas attention instantly, trying to grab Baekhyun but the omega wasn’t having it for even a second, he was baring teeth at him and if the alpha even tried to touch him Baekhyun would bite him. 

Baekhyun heaved, faceful of tears as he pointed a finger at him, “Don’t  _ ever  _ come near him again! Don’t you ever come close to us!”


	41. Realize 🧛 🐺

Baekhyun moved him and Taemin into a different hut, it was much more empty, much less homely, but still big enough for the two of them.

The baby didn’t really recognize anything that was going on, how could he? He was only that - a baby.

But, he did fuss a bit more at bedtime and snuggle more into the back of Baekhyun’s neck and cling there more often.

Baekhyun understood why, because his mating mark smelled like the alpha so much.

Vampires were different from pups, they were much more clingy and needy, they needed parents a lot more than pups did, and Taemin was proving that.

Baekhyun just loved him so much, he didn’t even care that he was losing so much sleep both because it was difficult to sleep without Chanyeol around and because Taemin was fussy.

He didn’t realize how  _ exhausted  _ he was until he’d nearly passed out when Taemin was getting a checkup.

Yixing sent him home instantly, promising to watch Taemin play for a little.

Baekhyun was reluctant, but in the end he trusted his pack with the baby more than even his own  _ mate  _ and that said a lot.

It didn’t matter how much Chanyeol tried to cage him in to speak with him or how many flowers the alpha could place outside the hut, Baekhyun couldn’t forgive him.

Taemin was  _ innocent  _ and didn’t deserve to be treated like a monster.

“Taeminnie, come look at this toy, cub,” Junmyeon rolled a ball to the pile of grass the boy was in.

“Ni?” Taemin asked, pouting through his hair as he picked the ball up in both hands, shaking it back and forth.

“Nini is napping,” Minseok answered as he walked by, patting the boys hair, “Remember? Taemin didn’t want a nap, but Hunnie and Nini are napping.” 

In reply, the baby pouted and slouched over his lap, his little tunic was even too big for him and all the extra fabric bunched up in the back.

“Oh, baby.” The Head Omega sighed and reached into the toy box beside him to grab a stuffed monkey out. “You want Momo?”

Everyone knew it was Taemin's absolute favorite by now, but even that wasn’t swaying the baby out of his pouting.

Taemin just glanced through his hair at it and stood up onto small legs, wrapping arms around himself like he was cold, “Ma?”

“Mama is sleeping, he’s very tired.” 

Chanyeol glanced up with a wince at Junmyeon’s words, he’d been secretly watching the boy for a while, normally he couldn’t because Baekhyun took him off and away when he noticed him out. 

The alpha couldn't blame Baekhyun for that, he’d fucked up greatly. 

It had just been too much thinking that led him not to grab Taemin, in the back of his mind there was a passing thought that things could go back to normal if Taemin wasn’t there.

He and Baekhyun would be fine and playing around in the forest and everything would be completely  _ perfect.  _

Things had happened too fast and although Chanyeol couldn’t deny he’d thought of letting the boy fall, it made him realize just how fucked he was being. 

The more time he spent watching Taemin the more time he spent feeling like  _ shit.  _

“Hey, I gotta go check the well. Soo said it might have been clogged,” Junmyeon was suddenly looking at him, “He won’t go anywhere, swear. I’ll be fast.” 

Chanyeol knew what he was doing, there were  _ plenty  _ of other people around that would be better off watching Taemin.

He wiped his palms on his pants and nodded, “Yeah. Yeah, I’ll watch him.” 

Junmyeon grinned ear to ear, and Chanyeol just hoped  _ something  _ good could come out of this.

“Taeminnie,” The Head Omega crooned, “Chanyeol is going to watch you for a little, I’ll be back, pup.” 

Taemin peeked his eyes out from his hair, receiving a bop to his nose that made the boy look a little better, tiny fingers playing with his top as he turned to watch Junmyeon walk away.

He started looking like he’d follow, putting his hands out like he needed extra balance and taking a little step.

Chanyeol rubbed his chest and hoped he didn’t sound scary as he called, “Hey, I’m watching you, remember? I’m here right now, I can watch you, Taemin.” 

It felt weird to say those words, to refer to the vampire by a name.

But it felt even worse to watch Taemin's eyes widen in surprise and the way his foot gave out on him and he slipped, falling onto his knees all because he’d been so shocked. 

There was a soft sniffling noise that Chanyeol heard that made his mouth pull up with irritation at the sound of a tiny cry. 

“Sh, hey, it’s okay. It’s okay. Don’t cry.” He jumped to his feet to rush over, grabbing the discarded monkey from the toy box, “Taeminnie, Taemin, don’t cry. Here - Momo, right? You like him?”

Taemin's mouth was in a full on frown when he sat up, wiping the flat of his palms on his eyes. 

“Aish, you’re going to hurt yourself,” Chanyeol whispered, moving the rough hands away to wipe Taemin's cheeks.

It was odd, he’d always thought the boy would feel cold, because that’s what they’d always been told to expect of blood drinkers. 

He wasn’t, his cheeks flushed like anyone else’s and his eyes got red from crying just like any other person. 

Chanyeol's stomach turned. 

“Mo.” Taemin mumbled, pointing a little finger.

Chanyeol passed over the toy instantly, “Of course, is that your toy? Did Baekhyun make that for you?” 

_ “Ma.”  _

“Mama, oh yeah,” Chanyeol mumbled, “Of course, yeah, your mama.” 

Taemin nodded firmly, pressing his shaky chin to his chest and fiddling with the monkey toy.

Chanyeol considered himself good with kids - at least with Jongin and Sehun - but it felt  _ awkward  _ not really knowing what to do or  _ feel  _ in this case.

He dragged his tongue across his teeth before breathing out a heavy breath and scooping Taemin back onto his feet to brush dirt off of him.

The little scratch on the baby’s leg made him feel  _ bad  _ even though he didn’t do anything. 

Chanyeol didn’t think it was possible vampires could get scratches. 

“Ma.” Taemin chirped again, holding his arms up and plopping himself on Chanyeol’s chest.

The alpha froze, Taemin smelled different this close, he smelled sweeter than a wolf should. It made his chest want to vibrate with a growl and tell him to  _ take care  _ of the scent.

But Taemin  _ felt  _ like a baby. He was small and a little cold because it was chilly out, but still warm compared to what Chanyeol expected. 

He whined and tried to use his naked toes to push off the ground because he wanted up. 

_ Just like the pups did too. _

Chanyeol sighed and closed arms around him, picking little feet off the ground and burying his nose into Taemin's hair, “Do you know my name too? Or just Baekhyun and your friends?” 

“Put him  _ down.”  _

Chanyeol jumped a bit, cupping the back of Taemin's head as he climbed to his feet, “Baek, calm down. I wasn’t going to hurt him.” 

The omega stood there staring at him with a tired eyed sneer, rushing over to pluck Taemin from him as soon as Chanyeol was standing. “Yeah, because you’ve done  _ such  _ a good job proving that, right?”

He couldn’t really argue with that, but Taemin tossed his monkey toy at him before Baekhyun was rushing off and Chanyeol felt a little better to pick the toy out of the dirt. 

It smelled like sugarcane and strawberries.

Baekhyun never smelled so sweet unless he was holding Taemin, and Chanyeol felt terrible.


	42. Learn 🧛 🐺

Baekhyun watched very closely from then on, following Taemin like a shadow.

It both made Chanyeol upset  _ and  _ happy because it gave him a chance to show he really wasn’t going to hurt Taemin.

He  _ truly  _ wasn’t though, even if his past actions showed differently.

“Yeah? Look at you, baby,” Chanyeol laughed, watching Taemin do an excited jump, a little finger pointing in his mouth showing off his new tooth.

Really, a tooth he should’ve gotten  _ forever  _ ago.

The more Chanyeol thought about it, the more it kept him up at night.

Well, part of it was because he was so used to Baekhyun being around that he didn’t sleep well, the last time the omega even stepped foot inside was a few nights ago to grab some clothes and mentioning Taemin wasn’t sleeping well.

Chanyeol chose not to comment on the fact Baekhyun took the alphas clothes. 

“Me!” Taemin chirped, giggling and holding onto Chanyeol’s knee, “Me toof!”

“You’re going to get  _ the  _ prettiest teeth! So pretty!” He cooed, grabbing a handful of his chubby cheek to pinch, “Then you can eat with us too!” 

Taemin squealed excitedly, yanking onto his clothes to climb into his lap. 

“Mama!” The boy yelled, putting his arms up towards Baekhyun as the omega walked by, “Ma!”

“Are you showing off, baby?” Baekhyun snorted, taking a piece of still raw looking meat and placing it to Taemin's mouth, “I thought we were going swimming, Tae? Did you forget?”

Taemin balled fists up under his chin as he ate the raw meat, taking a while seeing as he didn’t have many teeth to work with.

“You’re taking him swimming?” Chanyeol asked.

Baekhyun shrugged, taking a seat on the log beside him to pet Taemin's hair from his cheek, “He wanted to last week with the other pups, but I wasn’t feeling well and instead we stayed in and I taught him how to make bracelets.” 

Chanyeol sighed and licked his lips, words sitting on the end of his tongue he didn’t know how to get out, but luckily he didn’t have to as Taemin popped up with a squeak,  _ “shwim!” _

He and Baekhyun laughed at that, Chanyeol didn’t even flinch when Taemin stomped all over him in order to grab his neck, hanging on like a leech.

“I guess.. guess you can come,” Baekhyun mumbled, standing from his spot with a point at Taemin, “Doesn’t seem like he’s going to let go anytime soon.” 

Even if the reason Baekhyun wanted to be around him was simply because he didn’t want Taemin to be upset, Chanyeol still grinned widely.

“Could just say you want me to come, flower.” 

Baekhyun turned light pink at that, but scoffed as he started walking towards the creek, “Don’t push it.” 

The alpha just grinned ear to ear, holding Taemin on his chest as they walked down the trail. 

“Baekhyun is  _ silly,  _ huh?” Chanyeol cooed, picking Taemin up to stand him on his feet and remove his knee length tunic, “Silly!”

The baby squealed an opened mouth noise, stomping bare feet with his fabric diaper hanging on only by the clips, reaching up to grab Chanyeol’s ear.

Baekhyun laughed and scooped him up, “Yes, Taeminnie is silly  _ too!  _ Mama’s silly boy!” 

“What if the water washes his cream off?”

The omega froze for a moment, looking half like he wanted to take Taemin and retreat, “We can swim in the shaded part.” 

Chanyeol chose not to comment directly on that.

They made it to the stream in silence, choosing a shaded part of the water seeing as it was possible the cream protecting Taemin from the sun could wash off.

“Come on, cub,” Chanyeol commented, removing his top and laying it down before climbing into the water, hands out for the child.

Baekhyun looked at him strangely for the endearment of Taemin. Everyone called the baby pup or cub, but it was the first time Chanyeol had. The omega noticed.

_ “Shwim!”  _ Taemin shrieked and kicked his little legs as Baekhyun passed him over, immediately flapping hands in the water and laughing with a huge grin as Chanyeol held his sides and let him kick about. 

“Is it so nice?” Chanyeol laughed, taking a seat in the shallows, but it was still too deep for Taemin so he continued holding him up, “Look! Do you see the rocks under there?  _ Ouchies.  _ Let’s not walk around or you’ll hurt your toes.” 

_ “Ouch!”  _ Taemin cooed an agreement, his little eyes widened with interest and reaching out for Chanyeol.

Chanyeol pulled him in instantly, bringing his knees up so Taemin could sit on them and still move his limbs around in the water, the baby’s back to his chest.

He honestly got lost making sure Taemin didn’t go floating off, murmuring his agreements when the baby plucked random leaves out of the water and babbles with eyes waiting for Chanyeol’s response.

_ “I think you’re right.”  _ Baekhyun spoke up suddenly, and Chanyeol’s head jerked up, forgetting Baekhyun was even there seeing as his mate was sitting on the bank with their clothes in his lap.

“About what?”

“About the cream.” Baekhyun muttered, but Chanyeol could see it was his way of attempting to start a conversation, “It’s going to wash off.” 

“Then we can just wrap him up in my shirt and carry him inside.” 

“He’s going to fuss.” 

Chanyeol snorted, “Baby,  _ all  _ babies fuss.” 

“Are you saying Taemin is like all other babies… puppies?” 

The alpha watched Baekhyun pick at a string on his shirt, licking his lips before gently adjusting Taemin closer to his chest. “Baek?” 

Watery eyes flicked up to look at him and Chanyeol was filled to the brim with remorse.

“I never claimed to be a smart alpha,” Chanyeol muttered softly. “I never claimed to be a good alpha either, I’m instinctual, I.. I do think I’m an alpha that makes bad decisions because of this, and… out of pure ignorance. But, I do think Taemin is a baby, all other details set aside.”

At his name the baby squealed, twisting to lock arms on Chanyeol’s neck and brushing his nose into the alphas throat. 

A month ago, Chanyeol would have killed should a vampire be so close to such a vulnerable place. He was instinctual, and he would claim to be bad at decision making.

But he could always  _ learn  _ to be better.

“Do you want to help me put him down to bed?” 

Chanyeol grinned brightly even if Baekhyun was crying. “Only if you let me make the two of you dinner. I have a raw rabbit waiting to be cooked for you.” 

“You know I would never say no to my favorite, Chanyeol.” 


End file.
